The Art of Forgetting
by Jaaku-sama
Summary: Story with Sesshoumaru and Kitai, an elemental priestess with her own interesting downfalls. This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 1**

"Lady Kitai!" Kei called for me as he ran up the large hill to where I sat. As he reached the top I turned to see his shirt was ripped a little. Immediately I expected something had happened, something bad.

"What is it Kei?" I asked as I gathered the excess fabrics of my kimono that flowed a few feet behind me on the ground. I took a glance over the hill at my village but nothing seemed wrong.

He led me down the hill quickly and explained as he did. "Well, Arai, some other kids, and me were playing at the big waterfall. We dared Arai to jump since she was the only one who knew how to swim. She did it and-and, " He stuttered, trying to control tears that were coming to his eyes. "Well she jumped in but she never came up-" At that moment I cut him off, not by saying something but by running full speed to the waterfall he was talking about.

Arai was 10 and watched over the kids a lot. She was a very responsible girl and would be the next Lady of our village if she lived. Sadly I had always known of her sheer adventurous side taking dares made her feel well daring to say the least.

As I reached the waterfall all the kids were surrounded by it. I let my satchel fall to the hard ground and ripped off my kimono from the thighs down, jumping in as soon as I could.

I swam to the bottom, traces of red in the water. I was about to cry but controlled myself and continued further down. Finally at the very bottom I saw her fragile body laying there, clearly she was unconscious.

Almost out of breath, I grabbed onto her arm, pulling her up as quickly as my long legs would let me. When I reached the top all the kids helped to pull her out. I climbed out, drenched and ordered for all of them to back away.

"Lady Kitai, Is she alive?" One of the small girls asked. I ignored her as I checked for any sign of a pulse. The water was freezing and I could tell by her slightly blue face. Her head had a large gash in it and blood was still dripping out.

Silently I shook my head, picked her up, and walked towards the village. Kei grabbed my satchel then ran up by my side, while all the other kids were trying to diminish their cries, failing in the end. Kei was trying to be strong, which was an odd coincidence since his name meant strong. He was 10 in a half and very close to Arai.

As I walked into the village everyone was gathering to see what was going on. I kept a stern face and did not answer any questions of theirs. Soon I arrived to a medium sized cabin looking home. I knocked on the door twice, my head bowed in sadness.

"Lady Ki-" It was Hoshiyo, he was a couple years older than me and Arai's older brother. He stared for a few moments at her lifeless body, then to me. "What happened Kitai?" He called me by just my name, no title included.

"She jumped of the waterfall to land into the lake below. She hit jagged rocks. I could be of no help to her I am so sorry." By now there was a crowd around the door as I kneeled, laying her by his feet. I stayed there, praying for her and her family.

Hoshiyo also knelt down. "I understand. I will call for you when my family is done." Carefully he picked her up and retreated inside his cabin, calling for his parents.

I turned to the crowd. Our village was a bit small so most everyone was out there, silent. "No one is to go near that waterfall again. If I ever find anyone there they will be severely punished. It is now titled The Forbidden Lake of Arai." I announced and started to walk towards my home. Kei was the only who followed, which I did not mind, for he was my younger brother. He naturally did not say anything. With a death the whole village went silent for the family.

Once we arrived at the door to my family's large home I finally spoke. "Kei I am sorry this happened. I know you loved her very much." I knew the two were greatly in love, even at a young age. Arai once confessed to me that Kei had promised her he would marry her as soon as he could, which would be when Arai was 17.

We entered the house silent and I sent Kei to his room as I explained what happened to my father and mother. They nodded mostly, silent. I was alone in ruling this village, no mate to support or help me. It was better that way was what my mother said. In times of death it was hard though, she had no idea.

After explaining to my parents I went upstairs to my room and changed into an all black kimono with a black obi. My long auburn-colored hair was brushed out, reaching my calves.

I could hear a soft knock downstairs and walked down the stairs with slow strides. Most of the time it was for me so no one else would answer it without my consent. Hoshiyo stood in the doorway. He was dressed in all black as well. A sword was sheathed and placed neatly in a belt on his lower stomach.

Most of the time I did not carry a weapon but when I did it was only two small daggers and under my kimono. "Will you take a walk with me Lady?" He asked with a hushed voice, as if not to disturb the silence of the village.

"There's no need addressing me Hoshiyo." I said as I stepped out and shut the door. We took a walk and I knew where he was leading me. Some of the kids seemed to realize too because they were gasping and some started to follow until their parents pulled them inside.

There was no conversation the whole walk until we reached the water-fall. My ripped kimono threads were still there in a heap. He stood for a while, just staring at the water. "She was so young and pure. How could this happen to her?" He asked, a tear escaping from his eye.

I sighed softly. I knew she did not have it coming. That was harsh to even think. But what I did know it was not unpredictable. She was always getting hurt doing dares, it just finally reached its end. I touched his hand softly. "I should have been with them. Maybe then-"

He cut me off with a harsh glare and spoke in a fierce tone. "Don't go blaming yourself Kitai. I understand what happened and know that even if you were there she would have still done it and the same thing probably would have happened. Sharp rocks are all that the bottom of that lake is made of. None of the kids knew that and that's why it happened, lack of knowledge. The mistake will be learned from."

I took my hand from his and he seemed to regret how harshly he spoke to me, trying to grab it again. I kneeled down and dipped it into the cool water. The other kids could not even swim, if they were dared to do that same thing, I wonder what would have happened. I thought of Kei. He had never learned to swim and probably felt the most helpless out of all the kids.

Hoshiyo did the oddest thing then. He took off his shirt and pants and it took me a minute to blink away, thankfully not catching a glimpse of his body. He dived in the water as I was covering my eyes and I wondered what he was doing. He stayed down there for an awfully long time and I started to get worried until I saw he was starting to come back up, bubbles forming at the top of the water. I looked away as he climbed out and I heard no shuffling for his clothes so I just stay turned away.

"My dad once said 'All things happen for a reason'. What do you think the reason was for her death?" He asked. It was a good question. I grew up friends with Hoshiyo and his dad always seemed to say that when something bad happened. I always brushed it off, saying he was just a very optimistic person.

"It's a good question" I answered but before I could finish my thoughts Hoshiyo's parents walked towards us, Arai in Itoshii's, Hoshiyo's father, arms.

"You can take her now. We would like her ashes to be set free in the wind. She was always a wild spirit and we think she would enjoy that" He tried to manage a smile but failed. I stood and when I noticed Hoshiyo, he was dressed. I guess he was quieter than I thought.

Hoshiyo's mother, Namiko, looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Can we be there when it happens?" I was so close to this family. It was hard to say no but I knew what I did would not be understood by them. Well maybe Hoshiyo and his father but I and all other Ladies are the only women to really understand it.

"I am sorry I cannot make any exceptions and it would be to devastating to you Namiko." I answered and bowed one more time. Hoshiyo was just looking at me holding Arai. I could see the begging in his eyes. Not begging to witness the ceremony, but for all of this not to have happened.

Simply walking away, I heard Namiko crying softly. I walked up to the hill and lay Arai with her head pointing to the village below the large hill I had been sitting on only a few hours ago.

My power is a strange one and no one knows how I came upon it. I am full dog demon but I have mage blood or something like that. Some in the village call me the Elemental Goddess for I have control over all of the elements. Well, almost. I can control the wind and fire, water and earth I have yet to master.

I beckoned for the wind to speed up and it did. Then I held my hands high above Arai's cold body. I was crying now but quickly held back the rest of the tears as I set her body afire. I sped the fire up and soon I had the ashes in the form of a ball in front of my face. The wind sped up unnaturally towards the village and I let my hold of the ashes fall. I watched as they flew off with the wind.

"What did you just do?" I heard a voice ask somewhere behind me. I was angered greatly that someone had watched the ceremony in secret. I never allowed anyone to watch, except Arai but that was only because she was to be the future lady and needed to know how to understand these things.

I spun around, my face holding a cold expression as my pale green eyes stared at this man fiercely. He was a dog youkai. I could sense it, and a very powerful one at that. He was dressed in a white kimono with a few small designs on it, armor over that, and then this long fluff thing over that.

"Who are you? You should know not to dare watch upon a ceremony of this sort!" I demanded.

His eyes flashed red in anger but returned to it seemed his normal amber colored eyes. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, and you, wench, are on my lands!" He said, just as fiercely as I had looked upon him. "And who are you?"

"I am Lady Kitai, of the village below." I bowed in despite then returned to my standing position. "I did not know we were on your lands My Lord. I am sorry for my disrespect but what you saw was a private ceremony for the dead, no one is supposed to witness it." I controlled myself, knowing this man could easily kick all of us off his land.

"I am looking for a girl. She got lost I am sure, possibly finding your village." He stated simply as if I should know exactly who she is and point her out.

I nodded, kneeled, and prayed one more time as I looked over the village. Then I got up and led him down the hill. As we reached the silent village I saw some kids surrounding a girl.

I flashed the man a strange look when I sensed the girl was human, but he ignored it and walked over to the many kids. He towered over them and just gave them a glare. "Go home children. I don't want anyone outside for the rest of the night unless it is urgent." I said kindly to them. They nodded and ran off. I walked a little closer to the small girl that was left a little shaken.

She ran up to the man and hugged his leg. He nodded a little at her. "Are you hurt Rin?" He asked quietly, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. I tripped when I was running through the forest." Hearing this I walked up to the girl, smiling pleasantly. Oh how she reminded me of Arai when she was that age.

Sesshoumaru was glaring downwardly at me as if thinking I would harm her. "How about you come to my home and I will get you cleaned up." My voice sounded tired, even I could notice, but I would help the Lord out with his - well whatever she was I would help. I stood up and then looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. "I can give you a place to stay for the night as well, since I am sure you are far from your castle."

"Oh! Rin would like that very much!" The girl said enthusiastically. Sesshoumaru hesitated but did not go against the young girl's word. He simply nodded and I led them to my home. Once we reached it I noticed my father and mother had gone out for the night. I vaguely remember them saying that they had something to do that was planned a few weeks ago.

Knowing that, I knew it would be safe to call for Kei through the house. "Kei! Come help me please!" I called as I picked up Rin and sat her on the top of the family room table. "Let's see what we have here" I mumbled as I slid her kimono up a little.

Kei came down. Most of the time when I called him when I came home I would need my satchel so I was not surprised when he came down the stairs carrying it. "Who are they Kitai?" He asked suspiciously looking at Sesshoumaru oddly.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin is a little cut up and I offered them two beds for the nights." With that Kei bowed to Sesshoumaru out of respect and smiled as best he could to Rin. I knew she was reminding him of Arai.

Once he handed me the satchel I saw a tear escape his eyes as Rin spoke to him. "Hi! My name is Rin, what's yours?" She looked confused, not sure if she did something or not.

"Go to your room Kei, I understand. I thought the same thing." I said quietly to him. He just shook his head. "Kei! Now. I don't want any more tears shed. For all we know her family could be on their way over for a late night talk and would see you crying. We all know they would start at it to and I can't take the risk so please brother, go." I needed to say no more and I watched as he walked up the stairs after bowing a little to Sesshoumaru.

Soon I was done working on Rin's small injuries and showed her to my room where she could sleep for the night. She had asked where I would be sleeping but said I wouldn't sleep at all that night.

When I was about to show Sesshoumaru to his room he just shook it off. "I will be fine in here with her." He said and got comfortable standing in a corner off to the side of the room.

"As you wish" I said then left and went to Kei's room where he was crying himself to sleep. I rubbed his back and leaned down, hugging him tightly. "I would like you to stay away from the girl. It will only bring back memories of Arai and although I know you will never forget her it is bad to think too much of her in your state."

"Yes sister. She had the same hair as Arai, although Arai's was lo-" I cut him off, letting go of him as well.

"Go to sleep Kei, and rest. If you do not wish to come out of your room tomorrow I understand." I said softly, got up, and left. I almost screamed as I saw Sesshoumaru standing by the door but caught myself.

"What is wrong with him? He scared Rin a little." His face held no emotion and I wondered what a human would be doing with him. I shrugged it off for now to answer his question.

"Come downstairs, I'd rather not disturb my brother and I am sure you would like the girl to also remain undisturbed." He simply nodded and I led him downstairs into the sitting area.

He did not sit, just looked around the room. "The girl, Rin, she is very much alike with another girl. The one you saw me perform a ceremony on. Her name was Arai and my brother was well I suppose in love with her. Rin reminds both of us of Arai." I did not want to say any more as I sat on the soft couch, looking down into my lap.

"How many years have you and your village been here?" It kind of annoyed me how he was asking so many questions. I sighed softly before I spoke and motioned for him to sit down.

He did so hesitantly, his hand on his sword. "Many. Very long ago I assume. No one keeps a record I guess." That was a question many pondered but no one really took the time to figure it out.

"And You are full dog youkai? I can smell it. But you-" I cut him off, no need for him to repeat a question I was oh so familiar with. Sesshoumaru seemed angry as I did this but I waved it off, acting like I did not notice.

"Yes, full dog youkai. Yet I have odd blood? It smells sweet is what many tell me It's mage blood. The villagers call me the Elemental Goddess. That is my power, control over the elements. Except water and earth, I have never approached them, just fire and wind." I finished, hoping for no more questions. I was a little relieved when I heard a knock on the door.

Sesshoumaru was eyeing me strangely and I stared back with question in my eyes. He simply looked away and I got up, walking to the door. As I opened it I saw Hoshiyo and his parents behind him. "Are you busy Lady? We were hoping to just talk a little." Itoshii asked, his arm protectively around Namiko who was wearing a loose fitting black kimono.

"Oh of course not. Here let me introduce you to Lord Sesshoumaru." I said and turned to look at him from the door to make sure he would not mind the company. He wasn't there. I looked at the stairs and I saw him climbing them and disappearing into my room. "Never mind." I said softly, allowing them all to come in.

Hoshiyo was looking at me with suspicion. "Who was he Kitai?" He asked, almost angrily.

"That is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." I said as I led them to the sitting area, sitting down, Hoshiyo walked up the stairs. "Hoshiyo!" I said harshly. "Get back down here."

"No, I am going to introduce myself, like any man should when in someone else's home." He knocked on the door to my room then walked in. Sesshoumaru stepped out quickly in his way, shutting the door behind him so Rin would not be bothered. "Who are you?"

Sesshoumaru was glaring at me and I stood. Itoshii and Namiko just sat there wondering what had gotten into their son probably. "Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands, and who are you? Some common demon I can tell, a villager perhaps?" Sesshoumaru was keeping a cool voice, provoking Hoshiyo. I knew Hoshiyo had a short temper and I was worried.

"Hoshiyo, stop this now!" I demanded, coming up to the stairs and pulling on his arms. I reached up to his ear, whispering harshly. "Do not make me use my power on you. Lord Sesshoumaru is my guest, please leave him alone. You will wake the children."

Thankfully he allowed me to pull him down and out of the house where I looked up angrily at him. I glanced around once to see that no one was around. "What was all of that about Hoshiyo?" I asked angrily.

"I told you already, I was introducing myself. It's unusual to see an unfamiliar man in a friend's home, especially one with your status" He said impatiently.

"And what exactly do you think we were doing?" I asked questionably. I waved it off, wishing that would not have been said since I saw the anger in his face. "He was with a human girl, she got lost and came upon the village. He found me up on the hill an-" There was my biggest mistake I realized.

"What! He witnessed the ceremony! That good for noth-" I did not hear the rest because of his mumbling and I was pushed gently out of the way as he walked in the house.

I sighed, trying to make my decision, then sadly did. I summoned my strength, using the wind to bring him back out, letting him hover leisurely over the ground. He was just folding his arms, glaring at me, but also giving in.

"I am sorry Kitai but it's Arai. I get out of control, you know that. I am sorry. It would help if I would be allowed to stay with you for the night. I don't trust the man." He requested as I let the wind fall to a mere breeze. I nodded.

At that moment Itoshii and Namiko walked out. "I think it best we head home. I am sorry we could not have a talk but Namiko here is tired. G'night Mi' Lady, Hoshiyo." Itoshii said softly, bowed, and left.

Hoshiyo and I walked into the house and sat down in the sitting area. He was being very quiet, thinking a lot to himself probably. "Why don't you have a mate Kitai?" He asked and I thought that a random question to ask in such a time.

"It is easier to do my job without one." I said, although I knew it was a lie.

He chuckled softly, his eyes staring at me intently. "Alright now that I have heard your mother's words, tell me your own, Lady Kitai" In some ways that he said my title it bothered me. Like he was mocking me or something.

"My mother does not want me to, and I try, most of time at least, to abide by her wishes." I answered, the actual truth. I leaned back my eyes closed.

"When will you make decisions completely based on what you want Kitai? All your life you have done what others have wanted of you. I barely ever see you do things for yourself." I opened my eyes a little looking at him.

"What is with all the questions today Hoshiyo? You, the Lord as well asked many of me." I said thoughtfully, zoning out from this world and envisioning something of great pleasures to me, the rain. I always enjoy being in the rain, sitting in the soft grass and thinking, or practicing my abilities. I was trying to remember when the last time it was that I did that. I couldn't.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the stairs now, almost silent. He was giving a slight glare to Hoshiyo but I did not blame him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, this is Hoshiyo. Hoshiyo this is Lord Sesshoumaru." I said, formally introducing them, then looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Is there something you need Lord?"

I am not sure if I imagined it or not but a look of lust flashed through his eyes. Then I knew it happened when Hoshiyo rose to his feet. I swiftly used the air against him and held him down with it.

"Rin is cold." He said quietly. I nodded and climbed the stairs to get an extra blanket, keeping my hold on Hoshiyo. I grabbed a blanket, walked in my room and gently covering Rin. As I turned Sesshoumaru was in front of me and I was startled a little, almost falling but catching my balance at the last moment.

"Is there anything else?" I asked. He just shook his head, moving aside to let me by.

Before I was completely out of the room he spoke. "Is that man going to be here all night?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I believe so. Honestly since he does not know you, he has no reason to trust you Lord. It is just his way." I said calmly, my back faced to him, waiting for anything else.

"Yet you trust me?" He asked, in a seemingly amused voice.

"I trust all I meet until they prove to me in some way to not trust them." I said, then left, closing the door behind me so I would not be with anymore questions. I saw Hoshiyo laying on one of the small couches.

I smiled a little and walked over to him, crouching down and touching his soldier. "What are you doing Hoshiyo? You asked to stay here to make sure I am 'safe', yet you are falling asleep." All of a sudden he reached his hand up and gently held some of my hair, letting his claws run through it. (He is also full dog youkai.)

As I stayed silent I noticed his steady breathing, his eyes still closed. He reached up and kissed my cheek. "Good night Kitai." I stayed still, confused to why he just did that.

"Good night" I said and got up, turning to walk up the stairs and check on Kei. I noticed thick shadows at the other end of the hall. I ignored it though and turned the other way. At that moment I heard soft footsteps, a door open, and finally a door close. Odd how Sesshoumaru was, well, spying.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 2**

I was standing in the small kitchen, arranging fruit and some well burnt rice balls. I am not a good cook, that is why the majority of any meal I eat would be fruit. All you had to do with it is arrange or peel it. Quietly I went to the small table near the kitchen and set the platter down in the middle of it.

After a few moments of standing there I heard a small shuffle coming down from the stairs. Sesshoumaru was climbing down the stairs, his eyes they were so emotionless it was almost sad to look at him. I smiled as best as I could to him, trying to cheer him up. "Good morning!" I said in a barely audible whisper.

He nodded a little, looking at the plate then away. I sighed a little. I hadn't expected him to try it but he did not have to be rude about it. "When Rin is awake we will be leaving, we won't need breakfast here." He said in a quite irritated voice.

"Mornin' Lady Kitai." I heard a voice say in a quiet voice. I turned, smiling at Hoshiyo who now stood in the doorway. I motioned for both of them to sit down. Hoshiyo did and grabbed an apple. Sesshoumaru reluctantly did, staring off into space. "So. When you both leaving?" Hoshiyo asked as he stared over at Sesshoumaru.

I growled angrily at him, shaking my head. "I am going to wake Kei." I said in a sad voice. I was trying so hard to impress Sesshoumaru. I am a Lady and my village is on his lands. I can't see why this does not ring through Hoshiyo's mind.

When I reached Kei's room I saw him sitting on the bed, a small piece of parchment in his hand. I walked over, looking at it. I remembered that. I had treated them and a couple of others to a festival. Painters were there and they got a portrait together. They looked so happy. Arai was clutching onto Kei, her head about up to his shoulders. Kei was blushing furiously it seemed.

Soon I heard Kei's sobs and gently took the painting away, setting it down on a small table, then going back over to him. I comforted him, hugging him and rubbing his back. "Come on downstairs Kei and eat. Please. It'll be good for you." He nodded a little, wiping his tears away.

As we were walking down the stairs I noticed Rin sitting at the table joyfully eating some fruit AND some of the burnt rice balls. Kei seemed to like my rice balls and grabbed a few, then went to sit on the couch.

I sighed and glanced at Hoshiyo, he noticed and seemed to be thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "Hey Kei! You wanna start learning how to fight? I'll teach you myself, starting today if you can find yourself a decent weapon."

"What! Really? You mean it Hoshi?" Kei also had a tendency to call Hoshiyo by Hoshi, why I never was told why, it seemed to be an inside joke between him and 'Hoshi'.

I smiled. "You guys have fun and don't go to hard on him Hoshiyo." I then turned to Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Lord, Rin. I will escort you out of the village when you are ready." I smiled kindly to Sesshoumaru who just kind of stared at me and then warmly to Rin who returned it with a big grin.

Kei led Hoshiyo to the weaponry room while Rin finished up her apple. "Would you like anything else Rin?" I asked pleasantly, kind of regretting it when I saw the annoyed look on Sesshoumaru's face.

She shook her head and in some way I think she noticed his look as well. "Alright. Well, let's go then." I said happily. A thought of Arai ran through my mind as I watched Rin clean up some of her stuff then walk free spirited over to the door, waiting. My expression change from grieving to happiness when I noticed Sesshoumaru staring intently at me. That's all he ever seem to do Stare.

"We can find our own way out of the village." He said and walked to the door where Rin hugged him a little. "No need for you to escort us."

I smiled a little at him, wondering if he was trying to spare me the pain of remembering Arai. "That's alright. I do not mind" I said and opened the door, letting them follow. The village was quiet and would be for the rest of the day. Quickly the village would recover from its loss and maybe even tomorrow be ready for a new day of life.

"Are there lots of kids here Lady Kitai?" Rin asked and looked up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Well maybe I should count them Hmm About 20 or so that are your age Rin. Maybe 30 others older and 10 younger." It was kind of my job to know everything about the village and also I entertained, taught many of the students or were friends with them.

"Oh! Really. I don't know any kids my age. Maybe I can come back sometimes and play with them?" She looked up at me with hope in her eyes.

"Whenever Sesshoumaru will bring you, you can come. I will save a couple of beds for you both if I know you are coming in advanced." I said briefly, wondering if Sesshoumaru was even listening.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Can we come tomorrow, or the next day? Please? I'll be very good for Jaken tonight!" She said, falling behind a little to be next to him. I stayed up ahead but listened.

"Perhaps Rin" He said quietly, not really seeming to pay attention.

Once we were at the borders of my village by the large hill I had sat on earlier I stopped. "Here you are. Feel free to come back anytime My Lord." I said and bowed a little, then knelt down next to Rin. "It was a pleasure meeting you Rin, I hope we will see each other some day soon."

Sesshoumaru just started walking but Rin said bye and even hugged and thanked me, then caught up with him. Slowly I walked back to the village. Once I reached my house I went upstairs to get a kimono. It was a black one with a red obi. It ended in the middle of my thighs but the back of the obi was long. I put it in my satchel and walked back downstairs, towards the borders of the village and then past them.

Whenever I was going to bathe I always made sure it was far from the village. I did it when I was younger also, strange, but I like having my privacy. Soon I arrived to a magnificent lake. It was kind of big with a large rock in the middle of it. It was hidden deep inside the forest and flowers and trees surrounded the lake, giving it a supernatural look.

I smiled, it was always peaceful here That's what I love about it. Once I made sure no one else was around I undressed and slid in the cool water. My auburn hair floated carelessly on top of the water as I moved around. I went to the large rock in the middle and leaned against it serenely.

Once I was done cleaning myself I got out of the lake. (Tiff- I was thinking about making this all eventful and stuff, but Sesshoumaru 'happening' to find her there to me would be lame, my thoughts at least. Sorry if you are disappointed.) I walked slowly over to my clean clothes and slid the kimono on. I tied the obi and kept my hair down.

"Well now. What do we have here?" A voice came from the surrounding trees. I quickly looked around. I wasn't paying attention and I let this demon's scent pass by. I shoved my other clothes in my satchel and pulled two daggers out.

I was not to good of a fighter, I mostly relied on my mage powers but the daggers helped every once in a while. "Show yourself." I demanded, carefully looking around, my satchel now on my shoulders.

"If I must" The voice came out again and someone, or rather something, hopped down from the trees. It was not a baboon but more a baboon costume. I glared at him, looking him over a few times. I could not tell if he was strong or not and it was starting to bother me. "What are you?" He asked, his eyes on me I am sure.

"That is none of your concern." I replied, keeping my fighting stance.

"Well then Who are you?" He seemed to full of questions. I guess being questioned is better than fighting Maybe.

"Lady Kitai of my village. And you are?" I did not want to mention where my village was, still not able to put an ounce of trust on this demon.

"Naraku" (Tiff- Haha I probably spelled that wrong. I don't think I did though.) His voice was evil. I guess I could have found a better word for it but that is just a basic word to describe his voice.

"And what is it you want?" I asked, thinking for only a moment that all he was going to do was question me.

"To bathe of course" He said it like I should have known but people, or demons in this case, who want to bathe usually don't waste their time questioning others.

"Then I will be on my way." I didn't waste a moment. I slid my daggers into my satchel and ran full speed towards my village, when I noticed he was following I turned the opposite way until I got to a large field. I stopped, looked back, and sure enough he was there, just standing.

He did not even say anything just came at me with a sword. I quickly drew my daggers again, blocking each of his blasts. Soon I was tired of this and let fire escape my hands. Naraku flinched for only a moment, obviously surprised at my actual power.

"I thought you were a mage. Interesting" He said with a malicious tone. He stopped and looked at me. "That is all I wished to know girl" He said simply. "I hope to see you again sometime maybe have an actual battle." With that he walked away.

I waited until he was out of sight and then started walking towards the village. "What a strange man" I commented to myself. When I was in the village I noticed life was slowly coming back to it. I smiled at this and headed towards my home.

Once I got inside I set my satchel down and noticed a cut running from my wrist to my upper arm. 'Oh I didn't think I had gotten hit I did not even feel anything' I thought, standing there.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Hoshiyo emerged from the kitchen, leaning against a wall as he looked at me.

"Uh I was attacked I am fine. I am going to go clean it up." I said and picked up my satchel, walking upstairs to my room. When I shut the door to my room I went to my own private bathroom and found some bandage stuff. Gently I wrapped it around my arm. Once I was finished I remembered Hoshiyo had helped Kei with fighting and wanted to find out how it went.

When I came downstairs Hoshiyo was sitting on the couch, starring off into space. "How was Kei today?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"He was really good. Natural talent I'd say" He said quietly. He seemed to be leaving something out and it was bad. Or that is what it seemed like.

"Hoshiyo what's wrong?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes even though he was not looking back.

"A demon attacked him I killed it but it hit him pretty hard. He is in his room sleeping. He's fine, cut up and bruised, but fine. I'm really sorry I let you down, I know." He said in a disappointed voice.

I thought for a moment. He was fine. Kei was alive, that's is all I cared about. "Nonsense Hoshiyo. If he is fine and alive how have you let me down?" I rested my hand on his for a moment then got up. "Would you like anything to drink Hoshiyo?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

I was about to grab him some sake, his usual drink, when I realized he was right behind me. He turned me around and kissed me slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 3**

I was shocked that he just kissed me, not moving for a few moments. After I collected my thoughts I gently pushed him away. He seemed disappointed and looked away. "I love you ya know. Always have. Thought you felt the same but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" He chuckled a little while shaking his head, and just left. I let him, still standing there, speechless.

'What just happened? Did he really just say he loved me?' I shook my head, feeling bad that I could not return the feeling of love to him. I sighed, leaning against the counter. I have never met anyone that I thought I could fall in love with. I don't know why but that feeling just won't come to me.

I put my mind away from Hoshiyo and love and put them on Kei instead. Slowly I moved up the stairs to Kei's room. As I walked in I noticed him on the bed, asleep. I examined him. A few cuts were on his arms with some bruises surrounding them, but overall not that bad.

"Kitai?" I heard Kei called. I looked down at him and smiled a little.

"Hey, Kei. Heard you did good with fighting today, eh?" He laughed a little at my comment and sat up.

"Hoshi said I did real good! I used dad's old sword. It was so much fun!" He said, his smile wide. His top was off and he had baggy black hakama pants on. I wondered where he had gotten them but ignored it for now.

"Well. Why don't you get a little cleaned up and awake and I'll put some medicine on your wounds, okay?" He nodded and I walked out of the room and downstairs. I set quietly on the couch and rummaged through my satchel. I pulled out a small container that held some gel-like medicine in it to help bruises and cuts.

Soon Kei was down the stairs, still smiling. He came over and sat down next to me, pulling his top completely off. I turned to him and place the gel over all of his cuts and bruises. He waited patiently and then when I was done got up and went into the kitchen.

I put my things away in my satchel and set it down on the floor, standing when I heard the front door open. "Anyone home?" My mother called sweetly. Kei walked to the door and hugged them both, then I did the same.

"How was your trip?" I asked, taking some of their bags and bringing them over to the stairs.

"It was great. We had a good time. How was everything here?" My dad answered as he placed the rest of the bags by the stairs.

"It was okay. Have you ever heard of Lord Sesshoumaru?" When they shook their heads I continued. "He is the Lord of the Western Lands and we are on his lands. I ran into him out on the big hill. He is kind of distant but okay I guess." I explained.

"Hmm. Never knew that. We are a pretty small village so he probably never noticed us and that's why we never noticed him." My dad commented thoughtfully.

"Maybe." I shrugged and looked around, trying to think of something I could to. "I think I am going to go for a walk. I will be back later." I grabbed my satchel and walked out of my house, walking towards the big hill that overlooked the village.

As I came to the hill I smiled. I always enjoyed it here. I sat down and set my satchel aside. Calmly I sat still, concentrating and meditating. I hummed quietly, letting the wind carelessly blow through my hair. Concentrating even more I willed the wind to hold me and felt myself being carefully lifted through the air.

I let myself sit back down and practiced my fire magery skills. I had my eyes closed but I could feel the heat surrounding my body. I used fire in many ways. One way, although I don't know how this happens, if I think only of fire and concentrate it around my body it hides my scent.

I opened my eyes, strands of hair over my eyes. I sighed and got up. "Well I should probably collect more herbs. It seems I am running out." With that I got up and grabbed my bag, heading into the depths of the forest just outside my village.

"Oh. Basil!" I smiled and picked the herb carefully, placing it in my bag and continuing on. I found some roots to make chamomile, valerian, witch hazel, and yellow dock. After collecting enough for the day I started heading back home. As I passed the Forbidden Lake of Arai I noticed a man standing and staring into the water. I kept my distance and looked him over for a moment.

"Oh, hello there." He said, not even facing in my direction. His aura was so beautiful and his scent, it seemed he did not have one, probably hiding it. "Is there something you need Mi' Lady?" He called me lady. Either he was just being polite or he knew me. Still strange though.

"Hello. No, I need nothing but to know what it is you are doing here. This Lake is forbidden to go near sir." I said kindly, realizing he was no threat to me.

"Hmm. I did not know that, I was just passing through and this lake, it ca-." He seemed to shake his head and finally turned to look at me. "I am sorry. It is nothing. I am just passing through, going where the wind takes me and it seemed to stop around this lake, strange you think?" He asked and I almost noticed a hidden smile on his face but I couldn't tell for sure.

"It is not strange at all. I made it so no wind could pass through this area, not this low anyways. It is my way of well. It is hard to explain sir."

He nodded and bowed. "I see. Are you not Lady Kitai, The Elemental Goddess?" I stared at him in shock not knowing my name was heard all around.

"Yes, I am Lady Kitai." I stared at him for a moment. "Do you need shelter? It is almost night fall and these lands are dangerous at night. I am sure demons are no match for you but it can be irritating. If you turn down my offer I will simply lead the winds to my village anyways." I said softly, and started walking to the village again, the wind following urgently.

He chuckled softly. "My name is Satsuya and I would gladly take shelter in your village." He said, following me at a slow pace at first, then speeding up.

"Satsuya? What are you? Your scent is hidden so well that I cannot tell." I mentioned, slowing for a moment so he could walk next to me.

"Well now. I was wondering if you noticed that. I have no scent Lady Kitai. I am sure it has been mentioned in my life as many times as your scent has been mentioned in yours." He answered in an odd way. How did he know my scent was so unique?

"And you do not know why you have no scent?" I asked as we entered the village. I acknowledged many of the villagers but continued on with my conversation with Satsuya.

Satsuya seemed to be thinking for a moment then answered. "Well, there is one answer but I will have to explain it to you on another day. For now, someone is quite angry with me it seems and is heading our way." His last sentence made me stop and stare up at him. He just nodded in front of us and when I turned my head I saw an angry looking Hoshiyo walking towards us.

He bowed gracefully while staring at Satsuya. I hadn't talked to him since he kissed me and it made me nervous to be around him. I noticed Satsuya looking at me, intently, and that is when I realized what his power was.

He had visions and it seemed he could bring them on and focus them on a certain person.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 4**

"Don't you think we have had enough guests in this village Lady Kitai?" Hoshiyo asked while continuing to stare at Satsuya.

I glared at him in warning then looked up to Satsuya. "This way sir. I have an open room in my home." I ignored Hoshiyo's angered self and walked past him. Satsuya caught up to me after a while. "You have an interesting power Satsuya You get visions am I right?" I asked, my eyes looking over the hard dirt and rock ground.

"You are correct. I get visions That man he is trouble is he not?" He seemed to more state this than ask it.

"I suppose in some ways he can be trouble but he is an all around good guy I guess. But may I ask," I paused for a moment, stopping and looking up at Satsuya. "Where you guessing he is trouble, or seeing it?" Satsuya only looked back at me. Not giving me a look to satisfy either part of my question.

"It is night fall Lady, we should head inside I think." He said gingerly and started walking towards my home. I almost told him that he should follow me because he did not know where my home was, but realized he must have had a vision of it.

As we approached the house he stopped and let me walk in front of him. I opened the door slowly and allowed him to walk in, then walked in myself and shut the door. "Kei, Mother, Father?" I called out quietly.

"Hey Kitai, shush. Mother and Father are upstairs sleeping. What took you so long to get back?" He asked, obviously not noticing Satsuya. Before I could answer he spoke again. "Hey, who's he?"

"Sorry it took so long Kei. This is Satsuya, he will be staying here for a little while. Satsuya this is my younger brother Kei." I introduced both of them and Kei took my satchel and ran quietly up to my room to put it away.

"He is strong but sad oh" He seemed surprised when he was speaking and I looked at him suspiciously. "Um sorry. I just saw something I was not expecting." He quickly walked away and sat down on the couch.

I followed and sat on a couch opposite him. "What is it Satsuya, what did you see?" I asked, worried for my brother.

"Nothing. I just now know why it is that I was led to this village, led to you." He said, more to himself than to me. "You should go to sleep." He said and afterwards laid down on the couch he was on, closing his eyes lightly.

"Good night Satsuya." I said, my voice barely audible. What was he speaking of? I shook my head and decided to ask him tomorrow. I got up and walked upstairs as Kei was walking down them. "He is sleeping. Go get some rest Kei." I said, hugging him lightly and then stepping into my room.

I felt like sleeping tonight and I would. I was so exhausted. Probably from staying up the night before. Once I laid down in bed my eyes shut and I quickly went off into the dream world.

**Kitai's Dream**

_"Come to me my child. You have been tricked by that foolish woman and she will pay for what she did to you!" All of a sudden fire was surrounding me. It seemed I was in some sort of cave. Lava and rocks were all that was around me. _

_ "Kitai, The Bachiatari Kon! (Cursed Soul) I know what will happen, it'll be in a week. How easily you have forgotten this special day because of a lie. One week. One week. Kill yourself in one week to save the ones you love or leave everyone you know and love to save them. It is your choice of course, but I can assure you this. You will not be able to stop it. Once it starts you won't be able to control yourself. Ashi (evil) is what you will become on that horrid day. Now tachisaru! (leave)" _

_ In an instant the cave disappeared and something else replaced it. This woman She was so beautiful. She was standing at the top of the hill that looked upon my village. Her kimono was of sheer silk and if there weren't so many layers I could have seen right through to her body. _

_ "Kitai I am sorry for my temper. My daughter. You. Such a beautiful young woman you are. I am sorry I could not be there. An Illusionary Youkai took over my life. It is hard to understand I guess without taking the time to really listen and hear what you can not see inside of you. I beg of you to choose the path of the Western Lands. There you may just be safe." _

_ This dream was getting so weird. I looked up at the woman and began to speak. "You are not my mother, I am not you daughter. I don't know what you are talking about but whatever it is I will handle it." I said in a fierce tone. _

_ "You think you will know how to handle it? You are deadly wrong. Just wait and see. Just wait and see. You will be sorry you ever were born, my daughter." She said, her eyes taking on a deep red instead of a beautiful blue. _

**End of Dream**

"Lady Kitai. Wake up." I heard a voice call out to me. Slowly I opened my eyes. What a horrible dream. I hated when I had dreams like those. I looked around. Hoshiyo was by the door and Satsuya was by my bed.

"I saw it. I know, just try not to fall back asleep and everything will be okay." Satsuya said kindly and nodded over to Hoshiyo. "He's been here for about an hour. Remember that question you asked me. Well the answer is I saw it. And not from past references." He continued softly and left the room.

"What was that baka (idiot) talking about?" Hoshiyo asked as he came closer to my bed where I now sat up, rubbing my eyes a little.

"It's nothing Hoshiyo. Why are you here?" I asked and I realized it probably sounded pretty rude.

"Am I not allowed here anymore? I had no idea that was the case." He said, sadness shown on his face.

"That is not what I meant and you should know that. I was just wondering if you were here for a specific reason." I said, calmly trying to control my slight anger towards him.

He nodded a little. "Yes. Once Kei is ready I am going to take him out to train more. Is that alright?" I guess he still felt guilty about getting him a little cut up.

"That is quite alright. I hope you both have a lot of fun. I have to change so do you mind going downstairs?" I asked and watched him leave the room. I shut the door softly and went over to a small dresser where I had maybe 5 or 7 kimonos, not at all lavishing but suitable.

I pulled my kimono off and cursed myself for falling asleep in it, it being the nicest one I owned. After putting it aside I pulled out a bright blue kimono with a white obi. I got dressed and looked in a full length mirror while I brushed my hair.

The kimono went down to the floor, trailing only a few inches. My hair reached my lower legs and was slightly wavy this morning. I smiled at my eyes. I was always complimented on them. They were a mixture of a light blue, auburn, and green. A strange combination but when mixed together, beautiful.

Once I was finished I walked downstairs and saw Kei holding his sword carefully, waiting for Hoshiyo to finish his drink. Satsuya was staring at Kei and then Hoshiyo, going back and forth every few seconds. "Good morning" I said enthusiastically, announcing my presence.

"Morning Sister!" Kei yelled up to me, grinning like the little boy he was. "Hurry up Hoshi!" Kei said, emphasizing 'hurry up'.

I chuckled a little but stopped when I noticed Satsuya's sad stare at Kei. "Satsuya, would you like to accompany me? I will be going over to my friends place. Her name is Hatsuna." I asked, walking into the kitchen to make sure there was nothing to clean up.

"I'd be happy to Lady." Satsuya answered while standing up. He turned to Kei and crouched down to be at eye level with him. "Hi Kei. I was thinking maybe you'd like a different sword?" Satsuya pulled out a sword from his belt. Two others remained. "Take this. I don't need it anymore."

Kei was ecstatic. He jumped up a little and smiled. "A sword of my very own!" Kei continued to jump up and down. "Thank you so much Satsuya! Hoshi can we go now!" Hoshiyo just nodded and led him out the door.

"So are you going to take your dream seriously?" Was the first thing that came out of Satsuya's mouth when the front door closed.

"Of course not! You insult me by even thinking such a thing." I said angrily and walked to the door. "Hatsuna is waiting for me, let's go shall we?" I said in a more pleasant tone, ready to go see my best friend. I hadn't been able to see her for a few days now.

As I was walking down a rocky road I got this sudden vision of the woman in my dream. The one that was standing on the hill. I stopped and Satsuya bumped into me a little. "I warned you. Now you will pay." A voice flowed through the wind carelessly.

"Satsuya? Did you hear that?" I asked, carefully scanning my surroundings.

"Hear what Lady?" He replied and I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

I just shook my head and started walking again. Hatsuna lived alone, her parents had died long ago by a demon. Once I arrived I knocked hard 3 times. When no one answered I walked in and looked around, Satsuya following. "Hatsuna! Hatsuna! Are you home?" I called. The house was small and simple. A kitchen, sitting room, and large bedroom.

"Lady. The bedroom. I'm sorry." He trailed off for a moment but then continued. "I will let you see for yourself."

I looked over my shoulder at him strangely and walked quickly into the bedroom. A scream emitted from my lips and I fell to the ground at the site. "Satsuya! Who did this!" I yelled loudly as he came into the room.

"I don't know. Time seemed to pause and I can not see who did this to her." He replied quietly, examining the room.

There on the bed lay Hatsuna, one of my best friends other than Hoshiyo since childhood. She was cut up fiercely and naked. It was like a puzzle almost. Her head was cut off but laying above her neck. Her arms were cut off but outstretched as if they were still connected. Her legs the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 5**

"I warned you my dear. I will contact you soon." A voice whispered through the air softly and almost soothingly.

I looked down, tears falling from my eyes uncontrollably. I held my sobs in, breathing in deeply instead. I let fire consume her body and quickly pulled the ashes to me in a small ball. Glancing around the room I noticed a glass vase. 'That will do for now.' I thought. I brought the vase to me and let the ashes fall inside it, then stood up.

"Are you alright Lady Kitai?" Satsuya asked in a worried tone.

"I will be fine, just leave me be. You may go back to my house and rest there for as long as you wish. I have something I must do." I said quietly. I knew of some of my abilities, some that might help me figure out what happened. The only thing is, I have never tried it before.

"Very well. Be careful, don't forget what my power is." Satsuya replied sternly and I gave him a questionable look. He just shrugged it off and left.

'Fine. I will be careful.' I got on my feet swiftly and walked out, walking through the village to my lovely hill that sat high in the air. I ignored any who tried to talk to me, keeping to my thoughts.

This power that I have, it is hard to explain how it all works. I almost did it once on accident and never tried it again because it had hurt Arai who was near me. I figure if no one is near me then it won't make a difference. Well. I think what happens is the wind combines with the earth and takes me back in time. I can not change anything, just see where and what I would like to see.

I had a small fear of what would happen. I was nervous because I had never really practiced this power. I breathed once and then felt the winds pick up unnaturally. "Well. Well. Well. I did not realize you had ever come across that ability of yours. If it helps I think you would be able to do it. Sadly my calculations were incorrect. The full moon is tomorrow, along with your birthday. You must choose tonight if you are to leave or kill yourself. There is no way to control what will happen." It was silent in the wind for a few moments. "No need to use all that power Kitai. I killed your friend to send a warning to you."

With that said I stopped instantly. "What?" I paused for a moment realizing the winds were back to normal. She was gone, for now. How bad could this be? I am always protecting my village and it is my duty to do so. I will not stand by and take these warnings from some voice in the wind.

I sighed softly and turned around, heading for the village again. I looked down at the vase I was holding. "I am sorry Hatsuna. I will never forget you."

b FWD To Later That Night /b

Satsuya had told Hoshiyo and Kei about what happened. Kei is leaving me be but Hoshiyo keeps asking if I am alright. I am laying on my hill right now, my hair framing my body carelessly. I had my eyes closed and was listening to crickets sing their annoying night music.

Before I knew it I was asleep and peacefully at that. When I woke up I was a little dizzy and my vision blurry. I looked down the hill and saw all of the grass that was visible to my eyes burnt a crisp black.

'What happened here?' I thought quietly to myself. I ran my hands through my hair and brought some over my should feeling a blade of grass in it. I almost screamed when I saw what color my hair was. It was black, completely and utterly black. Still the same length, just not auburn colored.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself while I stood up, brushing my kimono off. I turned to glance at the village and was about to faint when I could see everything burned down.

I screamed and ran down to the village as fast as I could, willing the wind to push me faster. As I entered the village I called out everyone's name I knew. No response, not even a scream. Soon I gave up hope and ran straight towards my home.

I was yelling through the whole house but no one responded. Then I found my parents bodies, in their bed. It seemed as if they were sleeping but when I shook them over and over again their eyes did not even twitch.

I hadn't realized I was crying but when my vision was even blurrier I wiped my eyes roughly. "Kei, Hoshiyo, Namiko, Itoshii, everyone. How did this happen!"

"For starters you should have listened to her." Satsuya's voice came from the shadows of my bedroom. I was in there gathering a bag with some clothes and medicinal herbs.

"Excuse me? So, you're her accomplice?" I asked smugly continuing to pack. When I was done I tied the satchel and looked over at him.

"I am her messenger. I was sent here to protect the village and yourself but of course her calculations were wrong so I did not have time to do anything. I could not even see it coming." He reached his hand out and ran it through my hair slowly. "I am sorry for what happened. I suggest you stick to the Western Lands, I see a good future for you there. Also. Before I leave. Once every month, the first night of the full moon, you need to leave wherever you are taking shelter. Find a big field and stay there the whole day and night. If you do I can assure you no one else in your life will be hurt." With that he left quickly in the wind.

"The Western Lands?" I asked myself after he left. "Oh. Lord Sesshoumaru. Alright then, that sounds okay. I will start a new life, everyone will be in my heart but I will try to forget this incident." I made that a mental note and put the satchel on my back, walking out of this house, and then out of the village.

After about 2 hours of traveling I reached a castle looking place. It was beautiful. Gardens surrounded it and a pathway led from the forest to what seemed a door to the castle. "Wow. He lives here?" I gasped for a moment and walked up the walkway. It seemed about dinnertime but still light out. I walked up to the door and knocked quietly a few times.

Almost immediately the door was opened and a servant it seemed looked at me. "Yes? What is it you need?" She seemed kind of snippy and rude.

"I am here to see Lord Sesshoumaru, he is here yes?" I used my best form of language and kept my hand on the handle of a sword I had taken from the remains of the weaponry room at my home.

"Well then. You will have to wait here until he is finished with his supper. I will pass along the me-" The girls voice slipped away as another popped in.

"Go take Rin to her room girl. You should never keep a Lady waiting, you will be punished later." He said harshly. The servant apologized quickly, bowed, and walked away. "Lady Kitai?" He seemed confused. "You hair, it's black. What happened?"

I sighed for a moment. I finally realized it was my fault all of this happened. At the moment I did not feel like explaining it to anyone. "Um. I don't really know. I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while. My village, well, it's gone." I said all of this pretty quickly and I was staring at the ground now, awaiting his answer.

I looked up when he didn't answer for a few moments and he seemed to be studying me. I looked back down quickly because I was almost sure it was noticeable that I was crying.

"Very well, for now at least. You will have to explain everything to me tomorrow or I will send you away, finding out on my own anyways." He said thoughtfully. "Chion!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the castle.

Soon the same girl who was here earlier came down. She glared at me a little but I just ignored it. "Yes My Lord?"

"This is Lady Kitai. She will be staying here for awhile. Until she leaves you will get anything she needs and assist her with anything she needs help with. Do you understand?" The girl nodded angrily, her fists clenched.

"Really Lord, it is alright. I would rather not have her around me." Sesshoumaru seemed offended by what I said so I rephrased it. "I am sorry. She does not seem to like me much and I will be fine on my own. I am sure you can have her do more important things."

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright. She will assist you for the first couple of days though and show you around. Good Night." He walked away and the girl, Chion, led me up the stairs. It seemed we would never stop going up. Finally we stopped at what seemed to be the top floor. She showed me to the end of the hall and opened the door. It was pitch black.

"You will stay here, I might be back later to give you a small tour." She said in a grouchy tone and walked away.

"Well then. Lets see the room." My eyes adjusted and I found some candles on a dresser. I placed my hands over all of them and automatically the wicks caught fire, illuminating the room with a soft glow. "Oh, it's nice."

The walls were all a soft gold color with beautiful green leaves drawn in every once in a while. The bed was large and made of a light wood color. The bed sheets were all white with gold trimmings, green leaves sewn in on them as well. There were also 2 dressers in the room. The floor was white carpet and very soft.

"This will be the beginning of my new life." I smiled a little to myself and set my satchel on the bed. I unpacked everything and used one of the dressers to hold all of my medicinal herbs and the other for the few kimonos I had brought.

I pulled the belt off that was loosely around my waist and held the sword for a moment. It was an old one of my dads. His first actually. It was special to me I guess. I looked in my satchel and pulled out the simple gold chain I had gotten from my mother when I became a Lady and Priestess. I slid the sword underneath my bed and clasped the long gold chain around my neck.

They will always be with me ...


	6. Chapter 6

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 6**

"Lady Kitai. Wake up!" I heard a voice calling out to me. I opened my eyes and looked around wearily. I guess I was tired last night and had fallen asleep early. "Finally. Lord Sesshoumaru would like you to join him for breakfast and you are late by 15 minutes." She said with a smile of pure satisfaction on her face.

"Okay. Well then let me get dressed and you can show me down to the dining room." I got up quickly and went to the dresser pulling out one of my black kimonos. There were silver flowers etched in and the obi was silver. Once I was dressed I brushed my long hair, making sure all of the knots were out, still not used to the blackness of it.

After I was dressed I looked at Chion who was waiting impatiently. "Good, this way." She led me quickly down the hall and stairs. Eventually we reached the dining hall. Sesshoumaru was there, Rin as well.

Chion was about to announce our arrival but I realized she would probably say I had refused to get up or something so I beat her to it. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sorry I am late; someone had not woken me up on time so I just woke up a short while ago. Good morning Rin." I bowed a little and sat down. Sesshoumaru was at the end of the table and Rin to the left of him so I decided to sit on the right of him.

"I see. Chion I told you over an hour ago she would be joining in breakfast, why did you not wake her up then?" He asked, glaring at the girl. When she did not respond he continued. "Very well. You will join the other servants now with cleaning and cooking. No more free breaks or leniency." He declared angrily and looked down at his food, eating slowly.

Chion left quickly and I looked at all the delicious food placed in front of me. I was hungry but I was not sure if I could handle all of this food right now, after everything that has been going on.

"Lady Kitai, Sesshoumaru-sama says you're going to be staying here for a while, is that true? Will you play with me today? I can show you all of the pretty gardens!" She was smiling and eating so playfully it was hard to think of anything else when around her.

"Rin, leave her be for now and eat. Jaken will play with you in the gardens today." Sesshoumaru said sternly and Rin nodded, still happy as ever. "Why aren't you eating Lady?" He asked without looking up.

"Oh. I am not feeling too good and this food looks delicious but I am not sure if I can handle it. Is it possible to have just an apple maybe?" I asked quietly, looking down at the empty plate sitting in front of me.

"Fine." He said and called for a servant. She came in and went back in to get some fruit. When she came back she held a plate with an assortment of cut up fruit. It looked almost as if it was art itself.

"Oh wow. Thank you very much." The servant smiled a little; happy you liked it and left into the kitchen again. I ate slowly, starting off with the sliced and peeled apples. Once I got done with the oranges and half of the strawberries I noticed Sesshoumaru staring intently at me. It seemed him and Rin were done and waiting.

"I am sorry. I am done, I did not mean to keep you waiting." I pushed the plate in front of me a little and set my hands in my lap.

"Rin, you can go and find Jaken, then play in the gardens. Don't wonder." She nodded a little and skipped out of the dining hall. "You can finish now." I just shook my head a little.

"No. It is alright, I am sure you have better things to do than wait." I said quietly, about to get up when he glared angrily at me. "Alright." I said, giving in. I did not really want to be rude, he was after all, letting me stay in his palace or castle, whatever it is.

I hurried, feeling kind of uncomfortable with him staring at me the whole time. At one point I managed to look up at him but he didn't move his eyes, just continued staring at me. I felt uneasy so I just started eating again. When I was done a few servants came out and started cleaning up.

"Well now. You must explain what happened." When he said this I suddenly looked up. "Or we can go to your village. Pick, either way I will find out what happened."

"But- I don't really know what happened. I'm cursed." I blurted out, not even thinking. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here. I don't know what Satsuya was talking about when he said it would be good to come here." I said, immediately getting up and trying to remember how I get up to my room.

As soon as I got to the staircase I felt a hand grip onto my arm, not loosening. "Someone told you to come here? Why?" Sesshoumaru's voice whispered softly into my ear.

"I am really not sure. It all happened so fast." I slumped onto the floor, tears spilling from my eyes. Sesshoumaru was staring at me, dumbfounded. He also seemed shocked.

"Get up." I sighed a moment, gathering my emotions and getting up. "Come on." He said, briskly walking away from the stairs and down a series of halls. I followed, careful to remember the way so I could leave on my own if need be.

He finally stopped and opened a mahogany looking door. It was large and when I stepped inside I noticed it was a study. Sesshoumaru went and sat behind the desk. "Explain now."

I simply nodded and went to sit on the chair by a door that led to a small balcony. "It was not yesterday but bordering yesterday when I fell asleep. Close to midnight I think. When I woke up the grass around me was all burnt and my hair was black. I turned to look at the village and it was, well- everything, most everything, was burnt down." I paused for a moment, looking out the balcony. "Recently someone contacted me through the wind. Well, no, I think it was first in a dream. She warned me. I ignored it and she killed one of my best friends. I continued to ignore the warnings, feeling so much anger." Another long pause. "I ran down to the village, trying to find anyone who was even slightly alive. I found no one. When I went to me house all I found was what remains of the house and my parents in their bed, dead." Extremely long pause. "I was packing a little when Satsuya- Oh. He is a man I met while collecting herbs. He had no scent. I am not too sure of what he is. Well, he told me he is the messenger of the one who had warned me. He did not explain why I am cursed but told me something like this will happen once every month-." I left out the part about on the first day of the full moon. No need for that information to be shared. "Oh yes! He gets visions, of the past, present, and future. He told me that he saw a good future for me here." I said, finally finishing.

Sesshoumaru was staring down at his desk. He seemed to be thinking to himself. "You're strong. I sensed it when I first saw you on the hill." He stopped himself then looked up to meet my eyes. "You may stay here, under one condition. You start practicing daily with your magery. It will be helpful having you around if you could completely master your skills. Also you can help around the castle. Do chores only on the top floor. Rin's room and my own are up there. The public onsen is also there. That will be all that is necessary for now." He said with a final tone, getting up and walking over to the many book shelves.

"You have many books." I said softly, averting my gaze to the outside world once again.

"I have many books on magery; feel free to use any that will help. I also have an Earth Mage in my army. I will call for him a little later. He is not too powerful I don't think but he can teach you the basics I am sure. And one more thing. I am sorry to say but you are no longer a lady. You have no village to be a Lady of. Rin continues to call you that. If she does again explain to her you are a Priestess, not a Lady." He said, rather coldly and without any emotion whatsoever.

"I understand. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you Lord." I said, standing from my chair and walking closer to the door, watching a bird fly across the dark sky. It would be a stormy day. When he didn't speak I continued. "Is it possible you have oil and a canvas somewhere in this place? I was hoping to take up art again." I asked nicely.

"I don't. I will send Chion out to the nearest village to get what you need." He said, his eyes scanning over the titles of books it seemed.

"Oh. No need for that! I would love to travel to a village myself. I guess it could help so I can get exactly what I need." I suggested enthusiastically.

He stopped and looked up at me. I almost thought I saw him smile but I figured it was a figment of my imagination. "Rin needs some new things. I suppose we will accompany you. We will go tonight, I will be very busy tomorrow." He stopped looking at the books and walked out of the study.

I followed in a slight hurry to keep up with his long strides. "Really. That would be pleasant. Should I go get Rin?" I offered, even though I had no idea where she would be.

"No. Chion!" It was strange how Chion was always in yelling distance. Once she arrived he explained to her what was happening. She would be joining us in case Rin had to be watched over.

About 30 minutes later I was waiting with Sesshoumaru by the door for Rin and Chion. Rin came bouncing down a hall way in a checker boarded kimono. Chion was scurrying after her. It seemed she had taken the time to fix herself to look decent. No wonder it took longer than expected.

"Hello Lady Kitai!" Rin greeted and wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"Hello Rin. Hmm. Let's see. I have something to tell you." I made it seem like a secret and bent down to her ear to whisper it. "I am not a Lady, I am a Priestess. You're the first person I have told."

She seemed so happy and ecstatic that she was told a secret. She ran up to Sesshoumaru and pulled on his hand. He looked down at her and she spoke. "Do you know Priestess Kitai's secret?" He didn't really nod or shake his head so she continued. "She's really a Priestess, not a Lady." He just nodded a little, glancing back at me, and then turned around, stopping in front of the carriage that was waiting. A two headed dragon would be carrying it, Ah&Un I think their names are.

We all got into the carriage. I sat on the same bench as Chion, across from Sesshoumaru. It was a decent size carriage. It could fit maybe 3 more on each bench. I noticed the rain to finally come down. I sighed softly, disappointed that we might have to just go back home if it does not light up or stop by the time we reach a village.

Sesshoumaru was eyeing me now and had a strange look in his eyes. "What is it Lord?" I asked wearily.

"You could control the weather. It's linked to the earth and water. Have you never tried it before?" He answered, almost surprising-sounded.

"No. I focused myself onto fire and wind. I suppose it would be good right about now to be able to control the weather. Do you think we will have to turn back?" I asked, my eyes staring down at the vast lands below us.

"No, we won't turn back. If it is still raining when we get there Rin and Chion will stay here while you get your supplies." He said almost as if that was a stupid question. I nodded a little.

"I am sure Rin would not mind getting a little wet My Lord." Chion spoke up, a small smile on her face. I looked at her for a moment, staring at her. That is when I noticed the smell of Sesshoumaru on her. On her skin, not clothes, skin. You really had to concentrate if you wanted to pick up the smell. Then I turned a little to Lord Sesshoumaru and sure enough her scent was on him, barely, but still there. So they were, together?

Sesshoumaru realized somehow what I had figured out and did not even bother with her question, glaring outside. I put my head down a little, just waiting for the ride to be over and to be in the village.

Once we arrived it was still raining. As Sesshoumaru has said Chion and Rin waited in the carriage. Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything since that small incident. "I am sorry, I didn't realize." I said, silently cursing myself for in a way being rude.

He did not respond just led me through some dirt pathways. Merchants were set up all over the place, some undercover, some not. We passed by a small tent. I peered inside and saw a beautiful silver chain, a blue ruby at the end of it. I went inside, not bothering to stop Sesshoumaru. I studied it. It was delicately made, the silver shined and smooth. The blue ruby looked like it was jaggedly cut on purpose to have a mirroring affect.

"What had taken your mind off of your art supplies?" Sesshoumaru's voice sent shivers through my back. I shivered real quick and moved aside so he could see the necklace. "I see."

"Sorry, it was just so beautiful." I apologized in a small voice.

"The art supplies store is one more tent down. Go and pick out what you want. I will be there soon." He said. In a way he seemed angry, or was it frustrated? I am not too sure so I just nodded and walked out and into the next tent down.

There were so many art supplies. Beautiful canvases, many different colored oils and just so many things to choose from. "Having a hard time Mi'Lady?" A vendor asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh, no not really. I just need some basic-" I was cut off by Sesshoumaru who seemed to be popping up behind me all the time now.

"Get the best quality equipment for her and whatever canvas she desires." Sesshoumaru demanded in a sincere tone.

I chose my canvas, feeling bad he spent that much money on me. "Thank you so much Lord Sesshoumaru. I really appreciate it. Um, what can we cover all of this with, I don't want to ruin it by getting it wet." I said, concerned and thinking.

The fluff stuff that was around him seemed to crawl around the canvas and art utensils stacked on top of it tightly so no rain could seep through. He did not even bother holding it with his hands. I wonder what this fluff is, other than long and strong.

Sesshoumaru and I walked down the winding paths. It was raining harder now and merchants were starting to close up. It would be lightning soon, it was strange but I could feel it. I wonder if that day was really my birthday it awoken my full power ability. Maybe. I'd have to look into that.

When we got to the carriage Sesshoumaru climbed in first and then I did. Chion looked happy to see him but my observations were interrupted when I sensed a powerful demon advancing, quickly.

Sesshoumaru noticed as well and had grabbed Rin, jumping out of the carriage that was now 10 feet above the ground. I reluctantly grabbed Chion and jumped out as well. I landed gracefully, letting Chion slump out of my arms.

I had my daggers underneath my kimono and I grabbed them now. Sesshoumaru already had his sword out and was awaiting the complete attention of this demon, probably to see if it was a complete threat.

Then the oddest thing happened. Or maybe it's not the oddest things, but up there. My daggers are maybe a foot long each. All of a sudden they became 5 feet longer and fire licked at the edges. I stared in amazement, breathless. Did I do this?

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice that this had never occurred before. "Stay out of this. You don't even know how to use those." He said, jumping up and swinging the sword at the demon who was now definitely paying attention.

"Very well then. I won't fight but I will use my magery powers." I said, more to myself. I let the swords drop to the side of me and sat down concentrating for only a moment before I held the wind in my control, using it to keep Sesshoumaru in the air and kind of at eye level with the large demon. I held my left hand up, predicting Sesshoumaru's moves and guiding the wind to work with him. I dropped my hand when I felt something slide through my back. My back arched and I accidentally let my hold drop on Sesshoumaru. He seemed unaware of what was going on though and kept going.

I don't remember what else happened because I blacked out, falling to the side and lying on my swords. I finally woke up and as I tried to sit up I felt dizzy. I glanced around and saw I was in a cave and heard the rain slamming down against the ground.

Chion was in a corner off to the side and Rin was close to her, both asleep. Hey! Chion, she had that necklace I had seen at the market gently placed around her neck. I wondered how she had gotten it. I scanned the rest of the cave and saw no sign of Sesshoumaru.

After a few minutes of trying to recall what had happened earlier Sesshoumaru walked into the cave soaked. "You're up. What happened?" He asked, actually showing concern in his voice.

"I was stabbed. I was trying to help you and then all of a sudden someone stabbed me." I said quietly. It was bothering me that I could not figure out who had stabbed me.

"I see. Chion has stabbed you. She thought you were endangering me, or those were her words." He looked over at her and anger crossed his face. He walked over to her, bent down, unclasped the necklace and put away in his robes. This had awoken her and she opened her eyes, smiling up at her.

He didn't smile back, just slapped her. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"I found it in your robes Lord. I did not think you would have it for her so I thought you got it for me." She said, a fear full look on her face and in her eyes.

"Never assume anything belongs to you. You're a mere servant. Wake Rin and tell her we are leaving." He said, getting up and walking over to me. He just sat there for a moment looking down at me. "Can you walk?"

"I am sure I will manage." I said quietly, not wanting to bother him with having to carry me.

"Can you walk?" He repeated, more fiercely this time with a glare in his eyes.

I got up to test if I could. I stumbled a little but made myself stay still and not fall. It hurt like hell standing. My back was so sore and I think I opened up the wound again.

"Hmm." Was all Sesshoumaru said and he continued to stare at me, almost as if he was waiting for me to fall. Rin walked up to him and hugged his leg. "Go get in the carriage Rin, it's right outside." He said quietly. She did as she was told but Chion seemed to stay there. "Chion I would rather her not be alone." After that was said she quickly scurried off.

It was as if he was somehow challenging me. I didn't like it. The truth is I can stand with pain shooting up and down my back but I have yet to walk. I knew I would not be able to. I tried to bring the wind up but I had no strength right now for some reason.

The pain was growing and became immense. Soon I couldn't handle it and I collapsed to the floor, almost. Sesshoumaru had caught me. He simply picked me up in his arms and walked outside to the waiting carriage.

Chion seemed angry when she watched him come in with me in his arms. He set me down beside him and now I sat across from Chion. She had her legs outstretched and looked rather uncomfortable. 'Is she just trying to get on my nerves?' I thought to myself. I sighed for a moment, glaring at her.

I am usually a very nice person but she just always seemed to be trying to piss me off in some way. Then I realized I didn't have any of the art supplies. They were destroyed in the attack. "Oh. The canvas and utensils, I am sorry." I said, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

He simply nodded over to Rin. The canvas and utensils were sitting there, dry and undamaged. I smiled and bowed a little, then frowned when I realized Chion resting her feet ON the bench now. I moved over closer to Sesshoumaru so she could get 'comfortable'.

He noticed and looked at me strangely then over to Chion and shook his head at her. She brought her feet down and close to her but I stayed put so if she decided to try all that again it would not bother me. Eventually I fell asleep, waiting for the ride to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 7**

I woke up in a soft bed. It was early. We had gotten back late from the market. Was it the next morning? My thoughts were interrupted as a servant walked into the room. "Oh you're up. I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Wait. How long have I been asleep?" I asked curiously. I shouldn't have been asleep long, at least I didn't think so.

"Only a couple of days Priestess." The servant replied and left quickly. I could hear her scurrying down the hall. I got up and decided I would get dressed and maybe go find some food.

I went to a door where I could see a tiny bit of light shining through. I opened the door and saw it was a large balcony. When I turned around I noticed I was not in the same room I had been in before. This one was, well, it was just more beautiful. The soft gold carpet tickled my toes a little as I walked through the large bedroom.

The bed sheets were all gold with black trimmings. The walls were white with gold designs all over it. This time there were 3 doors. One leading to an outside hall I assumed, one to the balcony, but what was the other one for.

I walked over to one of the doors and opened it, finding the outside hallway. "Nope." I shut the door and walked to the last door. I opened it and saw a huge closet with 10 or so ravishing kimonos in it. "Wow."

"I take it you like this room better than the other." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Sesshoumaru. He was in his usual outfit with his armor and fluff over it.

"It's gorgeous Lord Sesshoumaru." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good. I have your art utensils and canvas in the study down the hall." At the mention of my art utensils and canvas I gave a shy smile. He seemed confused for a moment.

"I was wondering my Lord" I paused for a moment, hoping he would say yes. "If you would mind me doing a portrait of you. I understand if you don't want to." I added quickly, my gaze shifting to the ground.

"Why?" He asked. A strange but not surprising question I thought.

"Well, I have no particular reason I guess. It's okay, you don't have to." I said, kind of disappointedly. I turned back to the closet to try and find something to wear for the day. Maybe I would do some chores.

"I don't mind." He said and I turned around surprised.

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled. I don't know why I just really wanted to do a portrait of him. I had all these plans on how I would do it. It should be raining tonight, I wanted to draw him sitting in the rain. That would be nice I think.

"Get dressed and come downstairs to the dining hall to eat afterwards." He said quietly and walked out of the room rather quickly. I shrugged and looked back at the kimonos.

I chose a short dark red one that went mid thigh and had a silver obi. I got dressed and glanced at myself in the mirrors. The kimono had silver trimmings and the obi had red ones.

I was about to go to brush my hair when I caught a glare. I looked over on the dresser and there sat my once daggers and now 5 foot swords. I picked them up, spinning them around in my hands. They were light and easy to handle but I could feel the power and energy surge through them. I set them back down and went over to the other dresser where my brush sat.

I gently brushed my hair, deciding to leave my hair down for the day. Once I was finished I walked out of the room and down the halls and stairs that I have become more familiar with.

I finally reached the dining room and saw Sesshoumaru at the head of the table and Rin in the middle of it. "Kitai! Kitai!" Rin called and got up running over to hug me. "Do you think today you can come and play with me?" She asked and I smiled down at her. Oh how she really was like Arai.

"I am not sure. We will see, for now we should eat, okay?" She nodded happily and led me to a seat across from her than skipped back over to hers.

I was about to cry, watching Rin talk and eat with out a care in the world. I caught myself when I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Remembering Arai was causing me to remember Hoshiyo. I wonder what happened to him, and Kei to. Are they okay? Oh I really hope so. I hope they got out alive some how.

I heard some talking and a servant came, got Rin's plate and walked outside. I looked over at Sesshoumaru but he was looking at Rin. "Rin finish eating outside and then go play in the gardens till it storms." He said quietly. Rin nodded and skipped outside, waving to me.

"Lord Sess-" And again I was interrupted.

"Does she really remind you that much of that girl?" He asked abruptly. "I can see it in your eyes." Oh well he can see something in my eyes. I have tried many times to see something in his eyes and it never works but it comes so easily to him.

"Well. I start to remember her, and then I remember Hoshiyo." Sesshoumaru growled a little when I said his name but I continued. "Hoshiyo reminds me of Kei because he was training him and it's just, everyone was connected." I said sadly.

"You're going to be training today. You will meet who you will be training with today out in the distant field to the west. After you are done eating get ready and go immediately." After he said this he got up and left.

I now had lost most of my appetite and grabbed a simple apple, biting into it as I walked back towards my room. Once I got to my room I decided this kimono would be fine. I found a loose belt type of thing and latched it around my waist, sliding my swords in sheaths that were laying by them and then into the belt.

Once I was finished getting ready and eating the apple I walked downstairs and out of the castle. I figured out which way was west and walked until I came upon a vast field. I sat in the middle of it, waiting.

After maybe 5 minutes a man started walking towards me. He was very tall. Not as tall as Sesshoumaru but still tall. He was dressed in all black and had a single sword at his side. His hair was down to his lower back and jet black. Once he got closer I was drawn to his eyes. They were the brightest green I had ever seen and so pale at the same time.

"I assume you are Priestess Kitai, yes?" He asked when he stood right in front of me. I nodded and stood.

"Yes but just call me Kitai please. What is your name?" I said still so drawn to his eyes.

"I am Sadaharu. Sai for short. It's nice to meet you. Lord Sesshoumaru has told me much about you. You are an elemental goddess?" I shook my head and he seemed confused.

"That is what many have called me but I cannot recall anything Goddess or God-like in my family." I said quietly. Another thing I should look into.

"Well then. Let me bring up something that I don't think any other has brought to your attention. You could be a reincarnation of a goddess. Sesshoumaru-sama has also told me that you are full dog demon. Correct?" I nodded and he continued. "Well then it would make perfect sense for you to be a reincarnation. You are full dog demon because of your parents and the fact that you have power over all elements could be because you are a reincarnation of a past Goddess." I was taking all of this in very quickly and sat back down in order to keep myself from fainting.

He simply smiled down at me. "Interesting isn't it? I am not very smart I promise. The first time Sesshoumaru-sama went to your village he told me of you and I have been thinking about it since then." I managed a laugh and stood up looking at him. "Your title really should be the Elemental Goddess. You have both the looks and powers." He bowed a little.

"Oh well. He ruined everything. I was hoping for you to find out on your own my dear." A voice whispered in the wind.

"You again." I said calmly and saw Sai looking at me strangely. I just shook my head. "Sorry, I thought I smelled the scent of an old enemy. I just realized I was wrong."

"Well, let's get started. I am only a Earth Mage but I heard you haven't even tried to unlock that power yet so we will begin with that." He sat down and I followed suit. The voice thankfully did not come back but I could not feel a change in the air so I had a feeling she was still there, watching.

"Alright, now I want you to make sure you don't use your wind or fire powers. Close your eyes and concentrate on the grass underneath you, the dirt underneath that. Concentrate on the trees in the distance, the flowers scattered on the field." He said in a soothing voice.

I did as he said and soon felt free. I kept my eyes loosely closed. I felt like I was spinning and going up higher and higher. It felt as if there was nothing underneath me but leaves, and branches. I started to get worried and opened my eyes. I was sitting on top of a huge tree. No. I couldn't have done this. Now that I was not concentrating I realized the tree was swinging from side to side. Soon it collapsed and I fell hard to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, a worried look on his eyes. "I can't believe you did that on your first try. But you shouldn't have opened your eyes to worry." He laughed a little and helped me sit up.

"Can I try again?" I asked, eager to master this power. He nodded and I shut my eyes.

"But. This time concentrate on this tiny flower right here." I opened my eyes to see what he was talking about. "Think completely of making it grow." I nodded and shut my eyes.

I kept the flower's image there the whole time, not faltering for even a moment. Soon I got that same spinning feeling but I controlled it to where it was a slow movement instead of spin. I willed the flower to grow. I watched the process in my mind and the image I could see was a humungous flower, 4 feet tall and very beautiful. I wanted it to be more colorful and imagined reds and blues and pinks and yellows coming to life on the flower.

"Wow." I heard Sai said and I opened my eyes immediately. The flower was exactly as I had imagined it in my mind. There was not a single difference. "I think that'll be enough for today Kitai. Go back to the castle and I guess wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to instruct you." He said and I got up, disappointed.

"Alright, you're not coming?" He shook his head and I sighed, walking away.

**Later That Night**

I was walking down the hall. I had already eaten and I was headed to Sesshoumaru's study to ask him if I could do a portrait of him now. It was raining lightly. As I got closer to the door I heard a conversation already going on. I came closer to see what was going on.

"She is cursed Lord Sesshoumaru. Her powers are extremely strong but everything dies after she uses her powers. It's so strange. She made a flower grow and become beautiful but after she left I witnessed it shrivel and die. The same thing happened with the tree. It looked strong and stable but she got the slightest bit worried and it vanished."

"What are you saying Sadaharu? Get to the point." Sesshoumaru's voice said angrily.

"I mentioned that she is probably a reincarnation of a Goddess and I recently found the one I think she is linked to somehow. Her name was Sakutarou. She was a great priestess in her village and also a descendent from the heavens is what many claimed. She had the power to control all elements, but, she was drawn to evil. She killed many in her path and she could not be stopped by anyone. Not even an army of thousands stopped her. If Kitai is really the reincarnation of her then she might just hold the same fate. It is said though, that Sakutarou suffered many loses in her life, never found love, or even a decent life and that is why she turned evil. No one can know for sure."

"I see. We will just have to keep an eye on Kitai. I killed Chion last night. She bothered Kitai I could tell. So just make her happy and she'll keep control on her powers?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well maybe. She needs to learn to control her powers but keeping her happy will help a lot I am sure." Sai replied.

"Well, then I will try to keep her happy. She would be a great help in the war if she could control her powers." Sesshoumaru said and with that, I turned away and walked back to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 8**

I had gone back to my room last night, just sitting there. I thought about what Sesshoumaru and Sai were talking about. This Priestess Sakutarou was a descendent from the heavens but she lived a lonely life filled with despair. And I, Priestess Kitai, could be a reincarnation of her. How strange.

It was not the next morning. I am lying in bed, wide awake but at the same time exhausted. Maybe if I could sneak into one of the studies or find another library I could look up this Priestess Sakutarou. Then my mind went to Chion. She was dead, gone. Sesshoumaru had killed her because she bothered me. In a way I feel bad for her and guilty that I was somewhat the cause of it.

After a few moments the door to my room was opened but it was dark in the room so I could not tell who it was. Then I was blinded by light as whoever it was opened the curtains to the balcony door quickly. "Oh, Priestess, you are up. Good morning." I saw it was a young servant, a mere 13 or 14 years old. Already working.

I smiled at her and got up out of the bed, my eyes adjusting to the light. "Good morning. What is your name?" I asked in a friendly tone. She seemed surprised at my question but I just gave her another friendly smile.

"My name is Hazuki. Zuki for short. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked you to get dressed in something comfortable and bring your swords out to the same field you were at yesterday." She said shyly and began to walk out of the door.

I nodded a little. "Well it was nice meeting you Zuki. I hope to see you around." She turned a little, her face bright with a smile. When she had come in she seemed so stern and sad. She was so young to work let alone be sad. I was happy to give her a couple of smiles.

Then I turned my attention to the outfits in my closet. There seemed to be much more now. 20 or so more actually. I wonder why I was given all these. To keep me happy perhaps. I wondered if Sai or Sesshoumaru would tell me what they were talking about or keep it to themselves thinking I would be better of not knowing.

I flipped through the outfits one by one and came across many small hakamas and tops but I rather fight in a short kimono. I am used to it and I can move more freely.

I found a green kimono that had brown branches on it. The obi was thin and brown with no design. I put it on and saw it reached a little above the middle of my thigh. That was okay for my. Any shorter though and I might be scared of what would happen in the battle.

When I was younger I would train every once in a while with my father so I could know all of the basics. He noticed I would always where a short kimono instead of the hakamas and top he had offered. One day when I was 9 or 10 he joked a little at a village dinner. I still remember his exact words. 'My girl here, Kitai, she'll be the most fierce warriors ever. Not because of brutality but because of beauty. The man she is fighting will take one look at her and surrender.' Then he smiled at me. A stupid thing he said but for some reason I always took those words with me.

Finally I was ready and fasten the black belt low on my hips. Then I sheathed each of my swords, but one of them in the belt and examined the other. The sheath was all black with a jewel on each side towards the top. The jewel was green. I vaguely remembered it being blue the other day. I shrugged it off and slid it in my belt next to the other one.

Soon I was outside heading to the field from yesterday. I arrived in a small matter of time and stood in the middle of the field just like last time. Sesshoumaru came very soon afterwards dressed in his usual outfit.

"Sai will be trying to bring your Earth magery up and I am going to train you in basic fighting." He said. The look in his eyes was strange. I couldn't tell what was wrong. I sighed a little wishing he could be more open somehow, or at least nicer.

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice something was wrong and was staring at me intently now. "What is wrong?" He said, the coldness in his voice softening for a few moments.

"It's nothing. We should probably get started." I said quietly. I guess he wasn't going to mention his conversation with Sai. That upset me. I mean, yes, I overheard it so I know what they were talking about but if I hadn't overheard it then I would be clueless.

"You should not lie to me." He said angrily. I stared up at him. He seemed to have gotten closer to me without me even knowing.

I just glared fiercely up at him, deciding I would let him know, in a hidden way, that I knew all about what they had talked about. He should be smart enough to figure out what I mean by it. "And you, Lord Sesshoumaru, should not keep things from me" I said and walked away from him, unsheathing my swords and holding them in front of my body in an X symbol.

His eyes flashed for a moment but I was to far away to see if they had flashed anger or apologetic or something else. He unsheathed one of his swords and I took a look at it. It was a nice sword, obviously powerful and strong.

He didn't give me a chance to think about how I would attack and advanced toward me. He slashed his sword at my arm in one swift movement. I backed away in time and then advanced as his sword lowered. I made a quick slash onto each of his arms and across his chest.

He chuckled softly. "I have underestimated you." Oh that's nice. He was holding back. Of course I did suspect that. He moved quicker now and managed a nice deep cut on my stomach. I ignored the pain and tried to focus on him. "Don't hold back any. Or is this really all you have got?" I heard Sesshoumaru whisper softly next to me ear. I shivered for a moment before I turned and went to cut his neck.

He blocked easily with his sword and held me up of the ground with his hand so I was at eye level with him. His claws were now digging into my neck and I could feel blood dripping down.

He dropped me and sheathed his sword. "That'll be enough for now. Get up and come on." He said in a quiet voice. We had only been out here for an hour or so. It was still light outside, barely. There were clouds in the sky but I didn't think it would rain today.

I got up and followed him, continuously rubbing my neck. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. I guess he had noticed me rubbing it.

"I'll be fine. I remembered I had cut him a few times and decided just to repay the hospitality I could tend to his wounds for him. I felt my stomach and looked down at my kimono. It was slashed up and bloody. "I can tend to your wounds if you'd like." I said softly.

"Tend to yourself first, then you may tend to me." Sesshoumaru replied. It seemed as if he was 'allowing' me to tend to his wounds. I find it strange that so many drooled over him. Many times when I saw him, if a servant would pass by she would stare at him with desire. I did not understand it.

We entered the castle and I was following Sesshoumaru up the stairs when I was stopped by Zuki. "What happened Priestess?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, hello Zuki. I was training and got cut up a bit. Would you mind coming up with me to help me clean up?" I asked nicely.

"She has a job to do Kitai." Sesshoumaru's voice said coldly. He was standing a few steps above me, staring down at me coldly. My face saddened and I nodded a little. She was so nice I was hoping to give her a little bit of a break. I heard Sesshoumaru growl quietly and start walking up the stairs. "Fine. She may be your personal servant since I can see you will pull her away many times."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" I said happily. I would be very, very easy on her. Honestly I didn't even need her but I wanted to give her a break. She was the youngest servant I had seen here. Sesshoumaru glanced down at me and nodded briefly then walked the rest of the way up quickly.

I had Zuki follow me up and into my room. She helped me put medicine herbs on each of my cuts and then bandage a few of them. I threw what was left of the kimono and dressed in a soft orange kimono. The obi was brown with orange flowers over it. I let my hair flow down and dismissed Zuki to do simple chores around the castle.

I quickly grabbed some more herbs and walked down the hall to where I could find Sesshoumaru's scent. I knocked softly a few times, waiting for a reply. "Enter." Sesshoumaru's voice called.

I walked in and shut the door quietly. He was standing by the open balcony doors wearing only his hakamas. I set the herbs down on the table right beside the bed and separated the two. One was to help it heal faster and the other was to keep it from getting infected. Sesshoumaru eventually came over and lay down on his back.

He kept his arms by his sides and I examined where I had cut him. I did okay. All of the cuts were pretty deep, the one on his chest mostly. I could feel his eyes on me as I tended to his wounds. It was making me feel very uncomfortable. I applied the medicinal herb to help cuts heal faster to all of the wounds first. Then I let it sit for a minute or two and applied the last herb. Once I was finished I cleaned up my things. Sesshoumaru stayed still, his eyes continuing to stare at me.

I gathered the herbs and walked over to the door, opening it. I felt Sesshoumaru behind me and stopped, wondering what he wanted. His body was pressed gently against mine. "Thank you." He said quietly. I don't know how but I could tell he was about to kiss me. It'd just be his mistake. I seem to kill or hurt everyone who cares about me. I didn't feel like adding Sesshoumaru to the list. I moved away quickly and could tell he was annoyed when he growled.

"Your welcome" I replied, walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 9**

I woke up, once again is this beautiful castle. I have devoted myself to try to forget about the incident and I am doing better. I do think about it as often anymore. It's just the people that I think about. I mourn them deep in side my conscience.

I heard a knock at my door and thought for a moment. 'Funny how my day seems to start the same exact way here. In my village there was always something different but it didn't seem that way here. "Come in." I called as I pushed the heavy blankets away from my body. I looked down, seeing I was wearing the same thing I had worn just yesterday. I must have been tired.

The door opened and Zuki came in. "Good morning Priestess." She bowed a little and started tidying up my room a little, fixing the bed as I went into my closet to get some clothes. "Lord Sesshoumaru wanted me to tell you breakfast would be served outside today and to be ready in a couple of hours." She said as she finished the bed.

"Oh, good. Then I have time to take a bath. Thank you Zuki." I said kindly as I carried a fresh kimono out of the closet. (Tiff:: I realized she never really bathed. Ha Ha. Yes she is a clean person I was just being stupid and not remembering about hygiene and crap.) I dismissed Zuki once again to do small chores around the castle.

After she left I grabbed a towel she had laid on the dresser. Then I realized I had no idea where the onsen would be.

I walked out of my room and thankfully noticed a servant passing by. "Excuse me" The servant turned and bowed a little, waiting. "Where is the onsen?" I asked.

She eyed me for a moment then smiled a little. She reminded me of Chion. Oh great, this was probably Chion's friend or something. "Go straight down the hall and take a right." She said then scurried away down the hall with a snicker.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself as I walked all the way down the hall. I took a right and saw a dark red door. It had strange carvings in it with many designs. I opened it slowly and walked in.

'Wow!' I thought. It was beautiful. Flowers and plants everywhere. A few trees to. This must have been done by Sai. He is an earth mage. How else could these plants and trees be real without soil? There was a large lake surrounded by thick trees and it had a big rock in the middle. It really is beautiful. I walked over to the other side of the lake and set my fresh kimono over a branch next to my towel. Then I took my kimono off, folded it, and set it down on the hard wood floor.

I got a little cold and quickly slid into the lake. The water was cool and clear. I floated carelessly on my back, my hair floating silkily around my body. I closed my eyes, letting everything, my worries, my past, the future, everything just fly away.

Soon I could feel my mind blank. But that was all I could feel. I couldn't feel the guilt held in my soul, the water surrounding my body, nothing. Then, something happened. I couldn't tell what was happening. I felt like my arms were being cut up. I was helpless though, I couldn't move my body at all. I started to feel again. I felt blood dripping down my arms slowly.

Soon I was almost ready to scream when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down and soon I felt the water again. My body felt limp though, like I couldn't stand. I almost thought I wasn't able to breathe but I started taking deep breaths with out even thinking.

After a little while of just laying there my eyes were completely blurry so I could barely see anything but I was able to stand now. I tried to move away from whoever was holding onto me but they just kept a firm grip.

"Let go." I said firmly, moving my arms around to try and get a grip on something, anything.

"You can't even see. Chances are you'll bump into something." Sesshoumaru's cold voice came in response. I relaxed a little, knowing he was right. I didn't want him holding me though, he was too close.

I felt him tighten his grip on me until I was pressed firmly against his chest. "What were you doing in here?" He asked curiously. Now I get it. This must be his personal onsen. The servant figured I would get in trouble if I was caught in here with out permission.

"I wanted to bathe. A servant directed me here. Sorry." It seemed Sesshoumaru had a short temper, killing Chion; I am sure his punishments were as bad or close to it.

"I don't mind." He said in a sexy voice and I realized fully for the first time that I had nothing on, I was in an onsen with Sesshoumaru, and he was also unclothed. I struggled a little. "Stop it." He said angrily. I stopped but was reluctant to relax in his arms, which is what it seems he wanted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked bitterly, knowing my vision was getting better now. I was afraid he was feeling too much for me. Even if it was just lust it wasn't good. I would hate to leave but I wondered if it would be okay to stay. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else here.

He didn't answer. I felt his lips on my shoulder and I shivered for a moment. I have never even been kissed, let alone kissed like this. Well Hoshiyo had kissed me, but I was too surprised to do anything about. Soon I had my vision back completely and I pushed away from him. He growled again. He seemed to do that a lot.

"If you even get remotely close to me I could hurt you. It might sound like nothing but look what I did to my own family and friends. I think it's time for me to leave Sesshoumaru." I called him by his name, without his title, but he did not seem to notice. He just stared at me.

Slowly Sesshoumaru advanced towards me. I backed up until my back hit the hard rocks. He just smiled at me. Not a genuine smile, a lustful smile. Maybe if I chopped off all of my hair and changed my appearance he would leave me alone. It's possible but I would rather not do that.

When he came all the way up to me I realized just how tall he was. I came up right under his shoulders. I just looked straight forward at his chest. If I looked up I would meet his eyes and if I looked down, well, ya. Let's not go there just yet.

He brought his hand under my chin and raised it sharply. He was looking down at me, into my eyes. Without another thought he leaned down and kissed me roughly. I tried to get free but he just held me there.

Finally he broke away from me. I just looked away from his eyes, a scowl clearly shown on my face. "Lord!" I heard someone call from the other end of the onsen.

"Out!" He yelled angrily. He had his back turned to the servant and I looked her, she looked scared. I felt bad for her.

"You shouldn't be so rude." I said angrily at him. "You make them feel so scared." I continued.

"I want them to be scared of me. If they are not scared then they will be disobedient, like you." He said sharply.

"I have no reason to be obedient. I could leave in an instant if I wanted." I replied.

"That is what you think." He said quietly and swam away. "Get out and come on."

I didn't want to get out, because then he'd see my body. Although he probably has already taken a good look at it and held it I still was shy in a way. He turned when I didn't get out and glared at me. "Don't be ashamed of your body, it's a nice one." I felt my face going red and a smirk slipped onto his face.

I still sat there for a few moments but when he turned and started getting dressed I climbed out quickly. I dried myself off and hid behind the tree a little. I wasn't drying fast enough. I decided to try using my fire powers to heat my body, drying it in the process. I focused, tried it, and was successful. I laughed a little. I was always happy when I figured out how to do something new with my powers.

I shuffled to get dressed. The kimono was long and a dark purple with a black obi. No designs. My hair was wet but not soaked and I was about to brush it out with my claws when someone else did.

I didn't move, just sat there. "Why were you laughing?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked coldly as he ran his claws through my hair continuously.

"I found out a new way to use one of my powers." I said, a smile on my face. Strange how I had forgotten all about that incident just a little while ago. I glanced at my arms and saw scratches running up and down them. The blood was washed away and they weren't bleeding anymore but they were there, and sore.

"And what is it you found out how to do?" He asked. I found it nice having a conversation with him. Sometimes he could be really cold but other times he was just, I don't know. Just okay I guess.

"I'll show you." I said and turned around. His eyebrow was raised and I just smiled. I slid my hand a little under his top so I could feel his chest and closed my eyes, thinking of warming his body. Wow. Now that I think about it maybe this was not a good idea. Too late. I felt the heat passing through my hand and into his body. I opened my eyes but continued to pass the heat to him and he was staring at me again.

I stopped and removed my hand, picking up my towel and old kimono. He stopped me and looked me in the eyes like he had done many times tonight.

"Do you think I could do the portrait of you tonight?" I asked. Although he is annoying and rude sometimes I still really wanted to paint him. He was such an interesting subject.

He nodded a little and turned away. "Come on." He said softly. He seemed angry. Did I do something? For some reason I really hope I didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 10**

I was following Sesshoumaru out of the onsen now. What an interesting bath. Sesshoumaru led my through the twisting halls and down the stairs. We finally reached his downstairs study. I sensed a presence coming from the room.

As we walked in the first thing I noticed was a man in a baboon costume standing off in a corner. "Naraku." I said quietly. I remembered the last time we had met. He attacked me for no good reason. Or at least there did not seem to be reason in it.

"Ah, Lady Kitai. It's nice to see you again." He seemed disappointed. "Why are you here though? Surely this is not your village." He said. I could feel his smirk deepening in me, even though I couldn't see it.

"You know him Priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes on Naraku. He seemed annoyed and his voice sounded dangerous. Naraku raised his head a little when Sesshoumaru had called me Priestess as well.

"Yes Sesshoumaru," I paused for a moment and forgot to call him by his title, even though he didn't seem to be paying attention right now I quickly added it on. "-sama. I am no longer a Lady, Naraku." I ignored his question about why I was here.

"I see I won't be able to have a real battle with you like I had said. It doesn't seem Lord Sesshoumaru is very happy with me being here anyways." Naraku chuckled a little and I noticed his red eyes for just a moment.

Sesshoumaru took a seat behind his desk, staring at Naraku. "What is it you want now Naraku? You have been trying my patience lately." Sesshoumaru asked, clearly annoyed with Naraku.

I stayed near the wall, leaning against it gracefully and just watching them both. Naraku completely ignored Sesshoumaru and started walking towards me. "What happened to your hair?" Naraku asked, picking a strand up.

I slapped his hand away and Sesshoumaru now had him pinned against the wall on the other side of the room. His costume seemed to be ripped to shreds and Naraku was shown to me for the first time.

His hair was long and black, flowing very close to the floor. He was dressed in dark purple, blue, and black. He was handsome in a darkening way. He could not compare to Sesshoumaru but I had to admit he was handsome.

"Do not touch her again. Tell me what it is you are doing here." Sesshoumaru said rather calmly. He released his hold on Naraku and came a little ways over to me.

Naraku was still smiling. "I see. You have claimed her already as yours?" He asked tauntingly.

"Just tell me what you are doing here." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Your hanyou brother is getting on my last nerves. If maybe you would eliminate him once and for all I could reward you with a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Naraku explained with an annoyed expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I have no use for a jewel like that, unlike you and Inuyasha. I will take care of him when I see that it is needed. Until then I am sure you have plenty of power to kill him yourself."

I was wondering more about the Shikon Jewel. I have heard of it being a Priestess and all but I never got all of the information of what exactly it is. I looked at Sesshoumaru and he seemed really aggravated. All of a sudden I felt a large gust of wind. "Eh, I have to go do something Sesshoumaru." I said quickly and ran out of the room and found my way out of the castle.

I heard Sesshoumaru call after me once but I just kept running until I reached the forest. "Explain to me what I am!" I demanded to the presence I knew was around me.

"You're getting smarter. It's good that you can tell when I am around." The voice came huskily and then it became clearer as she continued. "Well. That man, Sai I think his name was, is correct on all of his theories. You are the reincarnation of Sakutarou. Sakutarou was a great priestess like he said but more of a Goddess than anything. She had the same powers as you do now but she could handle all of them. Well her life was doomed. Everything around her died or fell apart. She was a cursed soul and you inherited that from her if you have not yet figured that out." The voice paused for a moment. "Have a nice day." Before I could ask any other questions the wind changed and the voice was gone.

I sighed quietly and walked slowly back to the castle. "Kitai!" Sesshoumaru yelled as I started walking up the path to the castle. "What was that about?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing." I said simply and started to walk past him.

"Who is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, calmer now. I turned to see who he was talking about it.

"Satsuya." I muttered softly. "The winds don't seem to be leading here Satsuya." I said as he stopped a little ways from me. I was still angry in a way with him. He had this power to have visions but he didn't stop anything from happening. I had been thinking about it every once in a while. "I made sure of it." I continued.

"I follow the wind, most of the time. All other times I follow that precious little voice you just talked with. She led me here." Satsuya said with a content smile plastered on his face. Then he turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "You are Lord Sesshoumaru of The Western Lands I assume?" Sesshoumaru nodded a little, studying him it seemed.

"Well what does she want me to know now. Nothing she can tell me I see." I said smugly.

"In a bad mood Kitai? I came here to grant you happiness and this is what I get?" Satsuya said with mystery in his voice.

"Happiness? I will never know that again." I said quietly remembering my family, friends, and village.

Satsuya seemed annoyed now. "Well. Try to look on the positive side. It seems you are not just the reincarnation of Sakutarou but also Yumika. That is why your life has not completely gone to shreds yet. You get to choose what path you will take. I won't explain who Yumika was but you should look her up in some books. Lord Sesshoumaru has one in the study on the first floor I believe." Satsuya explained in quite a hurry.

Sesshoumaru was looking at Satsuya strangely. I guess he did not really understand how he knew all of this. "Oh and before I leave it's a very nice painting Kitai. Now I have to be off." Satsuya said and slowly vanished into the passing wind. I smiled a little, now knowing the painting of Sesshoumaru would be good.

"What is he Kitai?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments of staring.

"Sadly I do not really know. All I do know for sure is that he gets visions. He can focus them on a certain thing or person and bring them on." I explained.

It seemed to be afternoon now. We definitely missed breakfast. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds forming. I smiled a little, remembering I wanted to paint Sesshoumaru sitting in the rain. "So I can do a portrait of you today?" I asked while turning and looking up at him hopefully.

"How long will it take?" He asked and I sighed.

"Never mind. It will probably take about the rest of the day and I am sure you have much more important things to do." I said kind of sadly and turned to walk away.

I was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on my shoulder. "You may, but you need to be finished by tonight." He said. I couldn't promise it but I nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay! Would you like to do it in your room or mine?" I asked and started walking inside the castle with him.

"We can do it in the study. Go get your things and meet me there." He said harshly and I flinched for a moment. I guess maybe it was hard being nice or something. I don't know but I wish he could be gentler sometimes.

I nodded a little and walked quickly to my room. Once I got there I got my canvas and I chose to use different shades of greens. I brought all the oil colors just in case I changed my mind though.

After about 5 minutes I was knocking softly on the door to Sesshoumaru's study. "Come in." His voice called and I opened the door walking in. He was standing in the doorway to the balcony.

I didn't speak I just set up my canvas at an angle so I could look a little to the side and see him. I looked up when I heard the pitter patter of rain. Good. I was wondering if it would ever rain. I brought an extra table over and set my oils on it.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said when I was ready. He turned and stared at me. "Here" I set a chair down out on the balcony and made sure the doors were opened completely. "You can sit there." I stated and went back to my own chair.

When I looked back at him he was sitting there, already wet from the rain and staring at me. I didn't speak I just picked up my utensil and started painting. Sometimes I would stare at him for 5 minutes and he wouldn't move or anything. It was odd how he could sit so still for such a long time, even I fidgeted every once in a while.

**Fast Forward to 5 hours later **

(Sorry I did not feel like going through all of that.) I finished the painting and sat there staring at it. It was okay. Honestly it didn't really seem like Sesshoumaru. In the painting it showed him as if he was gentle, which he really isn't. "I am finished." I announced softly. Sesshoumaru got up and walked inside. He was soaked. When he came over some water dripped on me.

I rested my hand on his and he flinched, looking down at me confused. "Oh sorry" I snapped my hand away. "I was just going to dry you off."

"Oh. Ok." I rested my hand on his again and let the heat flow through me to him. Soon him and his outfit were dried completely. I took my hand away from his. "I don't like it." He said with an odd look on his face. I bowed my head down a little, getting up and packing up my stuff.

"Alright" I answered in a small voice. I was sad he didn't like it. It wasn't that bad I thought.

"Sorry." I heard him say and looked up at him. I waved it off. I picked up everything and walked out. He followed me and eventually took my canvas. It is nice that he is helping I guess.

Once we reached my room I opened the door and set everything on my bed. I took the canvas and also set it on the bed looking at it. "I am sorry it didn't turn out good." I apologized, not even really knowing why.

He turned me around and looked down at me. It seemed as if he was about to say something when that imp thing came running in. "Lord Sessh-"

"Out Jaken!" Sesshoumaru ordered and the imp immediately ran out. Sesshoumaru sighed a little and shook his head. "Good night." He finally said and walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 11**

Another morning. Another cloudy day. Another knock at my door. Zuki walked in with a smile on her face. She looked around and started tidying the room up. "Good morning Priestess. How are you this morning?" She said in her nice and soft voice.

I pushed the thick blankets away from my body and moved my legs over the side of the bed. "Well, tired." I laughed a little. "How are you Zuki?"

"I am very good. It seems Sesshoumaru is in a very good mood and that always helps on us servants." She said with a sweet chuckle. He is in a good mood? Hmm. That's nice I guess, but why?

"Alright. Is there anything else?" I asked as I got up and went to the balcony doors, opening them and staring up at the dark clouds. It's been storming for a few days now.

"Yes. He said that you can bathe in the onsen you were in yesterday and then meet him in his down stairs study." She finished and went to the door after setting a towel down on the bed.

"Okay. Thank you. Have a good day Zuki. Don't work to hard!" I winked a little and she left. I grabbed my towel and headed to the onsen. Once I got to the door to his personal onsen I opened it and walked in.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I turned seeing the girl that guided me here yesterday. "You're not allowed in there you whore." She said, glaring at me angrily.

I was about to walk towards her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The servant seemed to freeze. "Senri. I see you have not met Priestess Kitai yet?" Sesshoumaru's voice said coldly from behind me.

Senri bowed a little and stood back up. "Sorry mi'Lord."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to the Priestess." Sesshoumaru replied sharply.

"I am sorry Priestess Kitai." With that she scurried off. God. Why are people so mean to me. Zuki is so nice but some of the servants are real bitchy.

"Good morning Kitai." Sesshoumaru said after she had disappeared.

I turned and looked up at him. Gosh, why am I so short? He was only wearing his hakamas, his hair drenched and his chest glistening with water droplets. "Hi." I said quietly. He stared down at me for a few minutes then turned and went back to the onsen.

I followed to the spot I had gone to yesterday, feeling weird about letting him see my body still. "Are you coming in?" I heard Sesshoumaru say. Although I wasn't watching him I knew he had a smirk playing sexily on his face.

"I think I will just bathe later." I managed to say, about to leave when I felt two hands on each of my shoulders. I just stared at my towel, hanging on a branch.

His hands moved down my body and untied the obi to my sleeping kimono. I was nervous, not really wanting to be in this situation. Soon my sleeping kimono was on the ground around my feet, the only thing trying to cover my body was my long hair.

He embraced me from behind and moved my hair away from my shoulders. Slowly he kissed my shoulders and neck. I managed to relax for a few moments before I really realized what was going on. "Stop." I said softly.

"That's not what you want though." I heard him reply, continuing to kiss my neck now.

"Yes it is." I answered back, knowing it was a lie though. I remembered my curse and pulled away. I shuffled for my kimono and tied it.

He didn't try anything else so I walked to the door of the onsen. "I didn't say you could leave." I heard his cold voice whisper next to my ear. I stopped and waited for him to say something. "Just come bathe." He said, his voice lighter and no longer by my ear.

"No. I have something I need to do." I said and opened the door. Now he growled and grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him. I just stared right at his chest.

"Look at me." He said roughly. When I didn't I felt his hand come up underneath my chin and raise it. I simply closed my eyes. I could tell he was angry now but I knew finally what I had to do. I would obey him for now and then when he released me and I was allowed to go in my room I would pack and leave. I don't know what Satsuya was talking about when he said it'd be good for me to come here.

Unexpectedly he slapped me across the face. I went to the ground from my loss of balance and looked up at him. His eyes had changed. They have always been distant but now they were cold, and of course angry.

He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up, off the ground. I was struggling for air as he undid my kimono with his other hand. His eyes looked lust full now and I was worried. "Sesshou-"

"Busata!" I was shivering now, fear full of what he was going to do to me and hope full for air.

Soon he loosened his grip and let me stand on my own. He pressed his body lightly against mine, bending down and touching his lips to mine. I kept my mouth shut and didn't move.

Sesshoumaru was being rough and his tongue was demanding entrance. I reluctantly opened my mouth and regretted it. He had one of his hands on my back and the other was now moving its way towards my breasts. Soon the kiss was broke as he tore off his clothes. I just kept my eyes shut, trying to escape this in my mind.

Before I could find peace of any sort I felt him thrust into me. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. I already felt hot tears coming from my eyes. He didn't stop or slow at all. His lips reclaimed mine during this experience.

I was limp now, the only things holding me up was his arms. After a while I heard a groan escape his mouth, feeling something strange inside of me but I was too drained to really care. Pain was surging through my body and tears were still spilling. Eventually I passed out.

I woke with a start, bolting upright in bed. Bad dream. It was day when the village was destroyed. God. I didn't want to have to think about that again. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt pain shooting up and down my body. That's when I remembered what Sesshoumaru had done. At the thought of it I shivered.

I almost screamed when I felt something tighten around my waist but controlled it. "Lay down." Sesshoumaru said sternly. I lay down, moving a little away from him. It didn't help, he just pulled me closer. "That is your punishment for disrespecting me."

I stayed silent, staring up at the ceiling. Why did this happen? He seemed to be nicer lately but this, over a small disrespecting issue. "Can I leave now?" I asked quietly.

"You may leave when I say you can." He answered back bitterly. He leaned over and kissed my neck softly. I just ignored him and looked around. This was his room I assumed. It was decorated in blacks, reds, and golds. It seemed sophisticated and dark. His room was also very spacious.

I guess he noticed I was ignoring him and growled lowly. "Leave." He said and turned to also get up. I got up quickly, fixing the sleeping kimono he must have redressed me in, and left to my room.

I wouldn't leave yet. I had to do it later. He probably suspects I want to leave and is keeping a close eye me. Who knows, who really knows? When I got to my room I immediately changed. I would have gone to take a bath but, yeah, with that incident I was not in the mood. I dressed in an all black kimono with a black obi.

Once I was finished I went to the balcony, running to the forest as fast as I could. Once I reached a small lake I collapsed in front of it, looking at my reflection in the water. "What did I do to deserve this? I know it was my fault that my village perished but is this really my punishment? It was accidental. Why did Satsuya send me here? Surely he must have seen this coming. I guess maybe I do deserve this." I talked quietly to myself, then broke down in tears, clutching my face in my hands.

"Hmm. Did I hurt you that badly? Are you that weak?" I heard Sesshoumaru snarl from behind me.

I got up and turned to him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Sesshoumaru." I said angrily. "Why? You really did seem nice, or at least okay. You punish me like that for simple disrespect and then do that to me. I wonder, do you expect me to respect you now?" I asked, standing my ground and not backing away.

"You will respect me now. Or else I will have to punish you again. Do you want that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slowly made his way towards me.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 12**

I backed up slowly. "Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru." I said quietly.

"You cannot tell me what to do onna." Sesshoumaru seemed different than when he punished me. It seems he was lustful when he punished me and now he just seems angry.

I stood still now. Eventually he was right in front of me, his eyes gazing down into mine. "I haven't made you a slave here, you don't have to do any chores, the least you could do is respect me." His voice was soft as he spoke down to me.

"The way I was brought up, Sesshoumaru, is to treat others how you want to be treated." (Tiff: Yeah, right, haha) Sesshoumaru just stared at me, probably confused. "It means that if you want my respect you must also respect me." I said, annoyed, and turned, looking deep into the forest.

"I am a Lord. You are a simple Priestess. Why should I have any respect for you?" He replied after a few moments, continuing to stand behind me.

I turned and looked up at him. I rested my hand on his, letting warmth pass through my body to his. Slowly I reached up and kissed his neck softly, moving to his ear. "Because if you don't have any respect for me, I want have any for you." I pulled away from him and walked past him.

What was that just now? It wasn't me. I could sense it was my body but I wasn't controlling it. I sighed, confused. It was like someone, or something, had taken over my body for that moment.

I heard Sesshoumaru walking behind me, not saying anything. He was probably confused as to why I did that as well. "Sorry. Something came over me." I explained honestly.

"I didn't mind." He said in a sexy tone and I just increased the distance between us. I heard him increase his pace and I stopped. "Something wrong?" He asked as he came up right behind me.

"No, nothing. I just think I will walk behind you." I said and moved aside to let him go by. He just stood there though, staring at me. I kept me eyes averted to the ground, waiting. Sesshoumaru seemed to shake his head a little and walked along.

For some reason I wasn't mad or angry anymore about that 'punishment'. There was no pain and I barely remembered the incident. Strange though. I shook the thoughts away as I followed Sesshoumaru.

bSwitching to Sess's POV (Sorries if it is not good!) /b

We were walking towards the castle, slowly. She seemed different today, seeming to forget about my punishment. When she kissed me back there, or I guess teased me, I had to control myself. She's beautiful and hard to forget about.

For some strange reason I enjoyed having her around and I didn't mean to punish her but if I didn't she would grow to be a problem eventually. I growled, frustrated. She wasn't good to have around though. Her powers were great and she herself changes me when she is around. I can't have that continue.

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru?" I heard her ask from behind me as we reached the castle. She didn't even use a title for my name. I'd let that slide for now.

"Nothing. You can go and do chores on the top floor today. All of the rooms unless they are locked." I replied quietly and walked off towards my downstairs study.

Her scent left me after a while and I sat doing endless amounts of paper work at my desk. I sat back after a while. Kitai would be a great help in any armies, she just needed to learn how to control her powers. And maybe learn more basic fighting skills too. She seems to already know some though.

I started to think about her village again. She doesn't even really know what happened. Or maybe she does but she is keeping it a secret. I'll have to look into that. I opened a couple of drawers, putting some papers away when I saw something silver. I pulled it up and sighed. It was from the day at the market. It was a silver chain with a blue ruby in the middle.

Chion had gotten a hold of it when really it was meant for Kitai. I set it down, I'd give it to her later.

At that moment Jaken came storming in. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He squeaked. I looked at him wondering what was wrong. "I was looking for you and I went to your personal onsen. There is a girl in there I have never seen before."

Kitai. I got up and nodded. "Shouldn't you be watching Rin?" With that I left towards my personal onsen. I arrived shortly and walked in quietly. Sure enough Kitai was sitting on a ledge, her hair sprawled out around her. I think the black hair suits her better than the red.

She must be deep in thought because she hasn't looked up at all. I got undressed and climbed in, the water moving slightly in ripples. She flinched a little and opened her eyes when I was right in front of her.

"I just wanted to bathe, I'll leave." She seemed scared. I guess she had reason to be since what happened last time. In a way I felt bad and then annoyed that she was scared.

"You're fine." I said, staying in front of her so she wouldn't move.

"Please just let me go Sess-" I interrupted her by placing my lips on hers. It was hard not to be attracted her and every time I saw her I wanted her. I pressed against her, holding her up and off of the ledge.

She was kissing back lightly after a while and I smirked against her lips. I pulled away eventually and she opened her eyes. I stared at her and wondered what she was thinking this moment. "You finished your chores, yes?" I asked, not liking the silence at this moment.

"Yes." She answered softly, her eyes looking down. She seemed so shy and embarrassed sometimes. It amused me though.

"Good." I replied and pulled her chin up with my hand, kissing her again. She seemed surprised at first but adjusted and started kissing back, her hands resting lightly on my arms. I let one of my hands trail up the side of her body and her body shivered against mine.

She seemed tense though as I let my hands roll over her hips. "Relax" I whispering softly next to her ear. I felt her loosen up a little and trailed my lips away from her lips and to her neck. She sighed a little, a relaxed sigh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I heard a servant call from the doorway. I growled angrily. I had almost succeeded in taking her willingly. I was so close. I turned to see who it was and saw Senri.

"Out! Now!" I yelled fiercely at her. Kitai seemed to be squirming a little and I looked at her. I wanted her so badly now, more than ever now that she was willing but I could see in her eyes she was uncomfortable now. I reluctantly backed away. "We'll have to continue this another time." I said and got up, getting dressed and leaving her to be alone.

Senri was waiting outside and I slapped her, my eyes red. "This better be important Senri. You don't want to end up like Chion." She was scared now I could tell which meant it wasn't very important.

"There are people here that say they were sent by a Satsuya." She said with trembling words. Satsuya, the man that got visions.

I walked quickly down the stairs and as I followed Senri Hoshiyo and Kei came into clear view, both standing there with a confused expression.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 12**

I backed up slowly. "Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru." I said quietly.

"You cannot tell me what to do onna." Sesshoumaru seemed different than when he punished me. It seems he was lustful when he punished me and now he just seems angry.

I stood still now. Eventually he was right in front of me, his eyes gazing down into mine. "I haven't made you a slave here, you don't have to do any chores, the least you could do is respect me." His voice was soft as he spoke down to me.

"The way I was brought up, Sesshoumaru, is to treat others how you want to be treated." (Tiff: Yeah, right, haha) Sesshoumaru just stared at me, probably confused. "It means that if you want my respect you must also respect me." I said, annoyed, and turned, looking deep into the forest.

"I am a Lord. You are a simple Priestess. Why should I have any respect for you?" He replied after a few moments, continuing to stand behind me.

I turned and looked up at him. I rested my hand on his, letting warmth pass through my body to his. Slowly I reached up and kissed his neck softly, moving to his ear. "Because if you don't have any respect for me, I want have any for you." I pulled away from him and walked past him.

What was that just now? It wasn't me. I could sense it was my body but I wasn't controlling it. I sighed, confused. It was like someone, or something, had taken over my body for that moment.

I heard Sesshoumaru walking behind me, not saying anything. He was probably confused as to why I did that as well. "Sorry. Something came over me." I explained honestly.

"I didn't mind." He said in a sexy tone and I just increased the distance between us. I heard him increase his pace and I stopped. "Something wrong?" He asked as he came up right behind me.

"No, nothing. I just think I will walk behind you." I said and moved aside to let him go by. He just stood there though, staring at me. I kept me eyes averted to the ground, waiting. Sesshoumaru seemed to shake his head a little and walked along.

For some reason I wasn't mad or angry anymore about that 'punishment'. There was no pain and I barely remembered the incident. Strange though. I shook the thoughts away as I followed Sesshoumaru.

** Switching to Sess's POV (Sorries if it is not good!) **

We were walking towards the castle, slowly. She seemed different today, seeming to forget about my punishment. When she kissed me back there, or I guess teased me, I had to control myself. She's beautiful and hard to forget about.

For some strange reason I enjoyed having her around and I didn't mean to punish her but if I didn't she would grow to be a problem eventually. I growled, frustrated. She wasn't good to have around though. Her powers were great and she herself changes me when she is around. I can't have that continue.

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru?" I heard her ask from behind me as we reached the castle. She didn't even use a title for my name. I'd let that slide for now.

"Nothing. You can go and do chores on the top floor today. All of the rooms unless they are locked." I replied quietly and walked off towards my downstairs study.

Her scent left me after a while and I sat doing endless amounts of paper work at my desk. I sat back after a while. Kitai would be a great help in any armies, she just needed to learn how to control her powers. And maybe learn more basic fighting skills too. She seems to already know some though.

I started to think about her village again. She doesn't even really know what happened. Or maybe she does but she is keeping it a secret. I'll have to look into that. I opened a couple of drawers, putting some papers away when I saw something silver. I pulled it up and sighed. It was from the day at the market. It was a silver chain with a blue ruby in the middle.

Chion had gotten a hold of it when really it was meant for Kitai. I set it down, I'd give it to her later.

At that moment Jaken came storming in. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He squeaked. I looked at him wondering what was wrong. "I was looking for you and I went to your personal onsen. There is a girl in there I have never seen before."

Kitai. I got up and nodded. "Shouldn't you be watching Rin?" With that I left towards my personal onsen. I arrived shortly and walked in quietly. Sure enough Kitai was sitting on a ledge, her hair sprawled out around her. I think the black hair suits her better than the red.

She must be deep in thought because she hasn't looked up at all. I got undressed and climbed in, the water moving slightly in ripples. She flinched a little and opened her eyes when I was right in front of her.

"I just wanted to bathe, I'll leave." She seemed scared. I guess she had reason to be since what happened last time. In a way I felt bad and then annoyed that she was scared.

"You're fine." I said, staying in front of her so she wouldn't move.

"Please just let me go Sess-" I interrupted her by placing my lips on hers. It was hard not to be attracted her and every time I saw her I wanted her. I pressed against her, holding her up and off of the ledge.

She was kissing back lightly after a while and I smirked against her lips. I pulled away eventually and she opened her eyes. I stared at her and wondered what she was thinking this moment. "You finished your chores, yes?" I asked, not liking the silence at this moment.

"Yes." She answered softly, her eyes looking down. She seemed so shy and embarrassed sometimes. It amused me though.

"Good." I replied and pulled her chin up with my hand, kissing her again. She seemed surprised at first but adjusted and started kissing back, her hands resting lightly on my arms. I let one of my hands trail up the side of her body and her body shivered against mine.

She seemed tense though as I let my hands roll over her hips. "Relax" I whispering softly next to her ear. I felt her loosen up a little and trailed my lips away from her lips and to her neck. She sighed a little, a relaxed sigh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I heard a servant call from the doorway. I growled angrily. I had almost succeeded in taking her willingly. I was so close. I turned to see who it was and saw Senri.

"Out! Now!" I yelled fiercely at her. Kitai seemed to be squirming a little and I looked at her. I wanted her so badly now, more than ever now that she was willing but I could see in her eyes she was uncomfortable now. I reluctantly backed away. "We'll have to continue this another time." I said and got up, getting dressed and leaving her to be alone.

Senri was waiting outside and I slapped her, my eyes red. "This better be important Senri. You don't want to end up like Chion." She was scared now I could tell which meant it wasn't very important.

"There are people here that say they were sent by a Satsuya." She said with trembling words. Satsuya, the man that got visions.

I walked quickly down the stairs and as I followed Senri Hoshiyo and Kei came into clear view, both standing there with a confused expression.


	14. Chapter 14

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 14**

I woke up to a dark room. I couldn't see a thing, not a single line of light. I moved around but stopped when I felt something around my waist. I was freaking out a little in my mind but when I smelled the scent of Sesshoumaru a relaxed a little. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I could make out that I was in his room again.

I remember a little of what happened yesterday. I felt really tired after practicing the magery that when I was in Sesshoumaru's lap I fell asleep. But why'd he bring me here? Why not to my room? "It's not even morning yet. Why'd you wake up so early?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask through the darkness.

That's when I remember the dream, or should I say nightmare, I had. It was once again of the village burning down but this time I was standing at the top of the hill, using my magery powers willingly to destroy the village. My eyes were a fierce red and some of my clothing was ripped. It was terrible.

"Just a bad dream." I explained quietly, almost in a whisper. I stayed there, on my back, staring up into the darkness.

I felt him move a little and his arm wrapped tighter around my waist. "What was it of?" I honestly, for some reason, wanted to tell Sesshoumaru of what was bothering me so much and how I was feeling but how could he even begin to care or understand.

Lately I have been giving into urges I have had. Or instincts on what to do. It's all been great too. Everything goes perfect it seems when I give in to what I truly want or feel is right. I had another urge and I slowly wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, resting my head on his chest.

I felt him flinch and I was about to pull away when he slid his other hand around my body. He ran his claws through my hair slowly until it was all brushed out and neatly set behind me. There was a knock at the door and I almost laughed but held it in. Whenever Sesshoumaru and I were together we were always interrupted by a knock at the door. How sad.

I heard Sesshoumaru growl and I was about to pull away but he held me where I was. "Se-" I began.

"Sh. Just pretend you're sleeping. It's Jaken and he won't wake me up." Sesshoumaru whispered softly against my ear. I nodded a little against his chest, slowly closing my eyes as I did.

Eventually the door opened and I heard tiny steps. "Lord Sesshoumaru! What is this girl doing here!" I heard Jaken exclaim with disgust in his voice.

The bed sunk in a little, then rose with Sesshoumaru getting up. I heard the little imp squeak. "Sorry Mi'Lord!" I heard him frantically say before he was kicked out of the room. I sensed Sesshoumaru by the door, staying still, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I don't like him." I commented quietly, sitting up.

"Hmph. He helps in his ways." He answered back in a quiet voice also. I was annoyed though, that he would defend him when he was clearly disgusted with me. I suppressed a growl and slid my feet over the edge of the bed.

Sesshoumaru came in front of my and ran his hand down the side of my face. I flinched a little, turning away. "I am on your side Kitai. I was just explaining that the only reason I don't kill him is because he helps in his ways." He explained, somehow knowing that I was upset and why. He kissed me softly then turned, getting dressed.

"Its early. Where are you going?" I asked after he was done getting dressed.

"I need to go into the market today. Might as well get an early start." He said, latching on his armor now.

I jumped up, walking over to him. "Can I come?" I asked. I always enjoyed going to the market. It was always bustling with activity and life.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking. I could feel his gaze through the dark. "Fine. Hurry and get dressed, then meet me in the downstairs study." He said and slid his sheathed swords in the belt-like ribbon he was wearing, then left.

I was about to follow out of the door when I noticed a kimono laying on a chair in the corner of my eye. I walked over and moved my face really close to it. It was dark red with a black obi, no designs on it.

Once I had it on I smiled and twirled around a little. It flowed out at the bottom but fit perfectly on the top. It also felt very comfortable. I felt happy here with Sesshoumaru. His presence soothed me even though he could be distant and cold sometimes. I decided then and there to stay with him, unless something happens that causes me to go.

I will practice my powers daily and learn to control them so I can make sure he and any others I care about are safe. I walked down the stairs after brushing my hair out again and walked quickly to his study. I knocked then heard a muffled voice, then another. After a minute or two I walked in and stared at Sesshoumaru and Senri, just standing there and staring at me.

"Watch after Rin the rest of the day and tell Jaken I left for the market." Sesshoumaru suddenly said. Senri nodded, bowed, and left. When she passed me I caught Sesshoumaru's scent and sighed, looking down.

"Come on. Ah&Un are waiting outside." He said and passed by me. I stood there, my happiness diminished. "Kitai?" He called, looking back at me.

"Coming Lord Sesshoumaru." I said almost in a whisper and turned. He was staring at me I could tell and looked up but he looked away and started walking. Senri's scent was on him as well. She was an easy lay for him. All his servants were, I suppose. Was that what I was to become?

I tried to ignore the thoughts for now and climbed into the carriage, sitting silently close to the other door and staring out the small window. Sesshoumaru climbed in afterwards and sat in the middle of the other bench.

There was a tension between us, I could feel it. I looked over at him and it seemed he was gritting his teeth. "Something wrong?" I asked softly and he looked up immediately.

"That made you disappointed?" He asked. I looked at him, confused. His question did not make much sense.

"What? What made me disappointed?" I asked.

He seemed aggravated. "Me and Senri. When you walked in you were disappointed, I could see it in your face." He explained.

"Oh." I said softly, looking down at my lap. "What you do is your own business." I replied and looked out the window again.

"Yes I know that but did it disappoint you?" He asked persistently.

"Yes it did. Why do you care?" I asked, keeping my eyes away from his.

He ignored my question completely and continued on. "Why did it disappoint you?"

I looked up at him, letting my feelings show in my face, most of them at least. Disappointment, anger, and sadness. "Why do you care?" I asked again. I wouldn't answer any questions until he answered this one.

He growled in warning. "Answer my question Kitai."

I growled right back at him. "I'd like mine answered first."

After 5 minutes of intent staring he spoke. "I don't like seeing you disappointed or hurt. I don't know why but I don't." He said angrily, turning away from me.

"I was disappointed because I guess, in a way, I want you. I can't help it and I have tried to stop but nothing works. Your scent was all over her and Chion actually. It makes me think, you have already raped me, am I just going to end up like them? A whore." I explained. I felt like crying but I held it in and continued to stare out the window, not wanting to meet his eyes at all.

"You're not a whore." He replied after a while. "Is that really what you think you'll end up being?" He asked. His voice showed that he felt bad a little. But he quickly covered it up.

"What else can I think?" I retorted.

"I don't know, but I did not think you would think that. When I raped you I was just trying to make you obedient." He said. I could hear him move around a little.

"I am not some pet you can train and make obedient." I answered back quickly and angrily.

"In this time all women are pets to men of higher status than them. It might have been different in your secluded village but it's not the same here." He explained.

"I don't believe in that at all. I will not be yours or any one else's pet. I won't be obedient either. I can act properly and respectively if that is what you want but as we discussed this before you need to show the same properness and respect to me." I was annoyed that we have to continuously go over things.

Was that really true though? All women are pets to men of higher status? I find that terrible and hard to believe. I turned to look at him and he was right beside me. "When you come to the party with me in later days you will be wearing a collar." He stated, looking down at me.

"Then I will not come." I said, turning away again.

"No, you are coming." He said forcefully.

"Fine, I will come, but I am not wearing a collar." I exclaimed, folding my arms.

"Kitai. If you are not wearing a collar the other Lords will question me with my behavior." Sesshoumaru said with annoyance. "It will embarrass me."

"Hm. How about I make a deal with you?" His eye brow raised at this but he nodded for me to continue. "Well. Allow me to come to the party with you, without a collar. If it embarrasses you and the other Lords find it" I searched for a word then continued, "obscene behavior I will respect you fully without you needing to respect me back." I waited and continued after a moment. "But if it is fine and no one objects to it you will never be able to make me wear a collar again."

I waited and waited for him to object but surprisingly he didn't. "Alright then, deal." Ah&Un landed after a few more minutes and we climbed out.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked as we entered the same market we had come to yesterday. Even though it was early morning it was still crowded with activity.

Before he could answer a woman came walking over rather quickly. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called and came up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She was dressed in a lavishing gold kimono with a silky black obi. Her hair was done up in gold chop sticks also. I glanced down at myself. Compared to her I was nothing.

He nodded a little. "Lady Natsue." He greeted her casually and she slipped her arms around his right arm.

"You are coming to my party, yes?" She said and he nodded. She was clearly flirting with him. Why this hurt me I don't know but it did. Probably because the conversation we just had and now he was hurting me when he said he didn't like when he did that.

I just put on a smile. "I'll just be looking around Sesshoumaru-sama" I said his title because we were around someone he knew so I wanted to show that I did respect him when it was needed. I guess he saw it was a fake smile because he got a sorry and worried look mixed together on his face.

I just walked away, roaming the paths. I found a bead shop and walked in. It was an assortment of beads, strings, and wires to make your own jewelry. It was very interesting. Maybe I would take that up as a hobby some day.

I walked out of that shop and continued down the long line of others. I passed many families and drunk looking men when I was near a restaurant with the scent of Sake. I saw a shop that had kimonos and walked in.

There were so many kimonos and they were all so gorgeous. Some were even lovelier than Lady Natsue's, which I found amazing. "Get out. This is no place for a slave." I saw an older woman say, directing that comment towards me.

I was about to reply when someone else did. "She is no slave." Sesshoumaru's voice rang through my ears and I turned seeing him, Natsue still attached to his arm.

"My apologies Lord Sesshoumaru, I wasn't aware." The woman said, still giving a disgusted look to me. Did I really look that much like a slave? So many seemed to think that. I sighed, frustrated that I could not look ravishing and beautiful.

"I was looking for you. Why'd you run off?" Sesshoumaru asked staring at me intently. He didn't seem sorry.

"I did not run off, I walked quickly." I responded and bit my tongue, bowing after wards. "Sorry Mi'Lord. I just thought you two might want to be alone." I thought of a better response quick, proud of myself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this girl needs to be taught obedience before you take her out in public. You should know better. Let her come to my home and I will teach her compliance." Lady Natsue suggested, smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

"No thank you Lady Natsue." Sesshoumaru answered, his eyes on mine the whole time. I just turned my back to him continuing to look at all of the kimonos.

"Well then, if you change your mind you know where to find me. I have to be going now Lord Sesshoumaru, I will see you at my party." Lady Natsue kissed him goodbye and left the little shop.

Almost immediately afterwards Sesshoumaru came up behind me and kissed my neck. "I am sorry. She is relentlessly trying to get me. Did she offend you?" He asked against my neck.

I ignored him completely and changed the subject. "Isn't this one nice Sesshoumaru?" I held up a silky black kimono that showed a little cleavage. There were beige designs on it of flower pedals and the obi was silky beige with a black stem all the way around. I put it back down and turned to Sesshoumaru who looked back at me.

"I hurt you again?" He asked, seeing it in my eyes I assumed.

"Can we go now Sesshoumaru? Have you gotten what you needed yet?" I asked walking past him.

"No, not yet." I turned to look at him and saw him pick up the kimono I liked, taking it to the rude woman. She smiled and took the kimono.

"1000 gold pieces please." She stated and I practically screamed. I walked over to the counter, took the kimono, and set it back down on the shelf.

"I don't need it Sesshoumaru." I said but he just walked back over, grabbed the kimono, and handed it back to the woman. "Sesshoumaru! That's way too expensive!" I went over to take it again but he moved in front of me and placed his lips on mine. I froze and pulled away, pouting a little.

He just grinned and turned back to the woman, pulling a medium sized pouch out of his top. It jingled a little as he tossed it across the counter and he took the kimono, pulling me out of the store with him. "Just say thank you Kitai."

"Say thank you for what? It is not mine and I refuse to wear it. With my luck I will rip it and feel terrible the rest of my life." I said, crossing my arms and looking in the other direction.

"You will wear it, no matter what. If I have to dress you myself so be it." He said this and I could hear the lust in his voice. I shook my head a little and climbed into the carriage when we arrived to it. Sesshoumaru set the kimono down and looked at me.

I felt tired for some reason. Maybe I had gone to sleep too early. I yawned and was about to lay down when Sesshoumaru came and sat by me. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep." He said soothingly and I rested my head against his shoulder, easily comfortable in his lap because I was way smaller than he was. Soon I fell asleep to him stroking my back.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 15**

I woke up early and sighed, looking over at Kitai who I had brought to my room again last night. I always slept easier when she was by me. I don't know why though. I brought her closer to me and rested me head on her shoulder, careful not to wake her up. She seemed to be sweating a little, and her face had an uncomfortable look to it.

Her scent was different today but I couldn't sense why right now. I decided to come back and check on her later. I got up slowly and dressed, sliding my armor and fluff on afterwards. (Tiff: It's so weird to think of Sess saying or thinking 'fluff'. Cracks me up all the time! ^_^) After I was finished I walked over to the bed and brushed my hand across her forehead.

I had to go deal with Hoshiyo and Kei now. I left and walked down the hall, running into many servants bustling about. I found the guest room they were staying in and walked in. Kei was polishing a sword and Hoshiyo was standing on the small balcony.

"Finally. Where is Kitai?" Kei said, getting up and sheathing his sword. He was tall. He must have had a growth sport in the past week. (Tiff: The way I am looking at is since they are all demons and stuff they have some periods where they grow and mature in looks at any time. In Kei's case it took only a week. This is just something I have made up. So go ahead and use it for your own stories BUT do not message me saying that it is wrong and I need to fix it. Because I won't.)

"She isn't feeling well right now." I answered. "Are you both positive you don't remember anything?" I asked, checking one more time for finality.

Hoshiyo came in the room after shutting the balcony doors. "Yes, we're sure. I don't remember anything. Kei, he feels familiarity when he hears Kitai's name." Hoshiyo said, his arms folded against his chest. He was different now though. Calmer and quieter.

I was satisfied by this. He was annoying and over protective last time I met him. "Have you both eaten?" When they both nodded I turned to leave the room. "You may see Kitai later today when she is feeling a little better, until then just stay in here. Call for a servant if you need anything." I walked out and down towards my study to work a little while. Afterwards I would go and check on Kitai again.

bKitai's POV/b

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and noticed I was in Sesshoumaru's room again. I never understood why he didn't just bring me to my own room, why his. I pushed the thought away and uncovered myself, tossing my legs over the side of the bed.

I felt extremely hot and feverish. But there was a stronger sensation filling my body, desire. I kept trying to shake it away but it stayed. After a few minutes of sitting there a woman came in. She was dressed in servant clothes and started tidying up a few things.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" The woman was maybe 5 years older than me and also a dog youkai (demon).

"I don't know, I just kind of, woke up like this." I said in a stuttering voice. Such strange feelings were going through me and it felt so different.

"Oh, I see. You seem a bit old for it to be your first time but it is different for everyone. I was wondering what the scent was in this room. It's so faint I couldn't tell. You're in heat and I would assume it's your first time?" The woman said with a caring voice. She walked over and stood in front of me.

Now I remembered. My mom had once explained this to me but I wasn't really paying attention. "Yeah, It's my first time. How long does it usually last?" I asked, worried that if I was like this I couldn't go to the Party.

"Hm, well, maybe a week or less. But you will be able to control the feelings more tomorrow. Today you just need to rest, okay? Don't do anything that will stress you out and you'll be fine." She explained and I sighed with relief that I would still be able to go to the Party.

"I think I will take a bath." I said, and got up, taking slow steps so I would not fall over.

"Let me get you a towel and a new kimono." She said kindly and walked over to the dresser where a silky white kimono lay. The intricate designs on it were of pink flowers and leaves. The obi was a soft pink and had white stems on it. It was gorgeous. It even looked better than the one Lady Natsue wore to the market.

As we walked down the hall to the onsen I spoke up. "I am sure that's not for me." I said. It couldn't be, why would I get something so nice.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru specifically told me it'd be for you so I brought it up here with me." She said as she helped me walk down the hall.

"I did. Do you like it?" I heard Sesshoumaru's voice behind us and I stopped to turn and look at him. He came up to me and helped me stand, taking the kimono and towel from the servant. She bowed and walked off.

"I don't want to wear it. I'll rip it I am sure." I said. I never really had any money spent on me my whole life. Getting beautiful kimonos shocked me but made me worry that I would trip and rip it.

"You are wearing it. Just walk slowly if it worries you that much." Sesshoumaru said. He seemed to be thinking. I wonder if he could tell I was in heat. That creeped me out a little. "This your first time?" He asked and I got confused for a moment before realizing. Yup, he knew.

"Yes." I said quietly as we walked into the onsen. He brought me over to the trees I was usually by and set the nice kimono gently over a branch. I leaned against the tree, staring at him, wondering if he would try anything.

He stayed quiet and started undoing the obi to my yakuta (night time kimono). I stayed still, not protesting because I knew I could barely stand on my own right now. All these feelings were overwhelming me. Sesshoumaru seemed surprised that I was so still I am sure. He let the obi fall to the ground and slid the kimono off of my shoulders.

I noticed him eyeing me and I averted my eyes to the few other trees around us. He picked me up gently and walked over to the lake, carefully sliding me in. I caught onto a ledge and sat there, staring down into the rippling water.

I felt a presence behind me and turned, seeing Sesshoumaru there. Feeling him near me, lightly pressed against me caused the desire to grow. I looked away, knowing there was a red tint on my cheeks.

"I could give you what you need." I heard Sesshoumaru whisper lightly against my ear.

I moved away so he wasn't leaning against me and found another ledge to hang on to. "No thank you." I said, continuing to look away from him.

He moved near me again and kept me trapped in his arms. "All the feelings you have would go away in an instant if you get what you need." He explained quietly, kissing my shoulder tenderly.

"Please don't." I said, trying to pull away from him.

"Just relax." He said patiently, continued to trail his lips over my skin. All the feelings inside of me grew and I could feel control slipping away from me. I felt my body go limp beneath his and I tried to hang on to him so I wouldn't fall away.

Soon his lips found mine and for some reason I felt the urge to kiss back and I completed this urge. His tongue rolled against my lips and I parted my mouth slightly, feeling his hands roaming up my body painfully slow.

Finally I realized what was going on for just a moment and came back to my senses. Tensing up and slightly struggling. "Please stop, I can't Sesshoumaru." I said after I pulled away from his lips. He seemed frustrated. Not angry or disappointed, just frustrated. I looked away from him.

He pulled me with him to some small stone stairs and climbed out of the onsen with me. He set my down by the tree and I kept my eyes away from his, scared to see what he thought of me. Why was I scared though was what I did not understand.

"Dry me off. Then dry yourself off while I get dressed." He said, his voice emotionless. I reluctantly touched his foot and quickly sent heat through him, then pulled away, drying myself off. I heard him step away and when I was completely dry I stood up and used the tree for full support, trying to get dressed without Sesshoumaru's help.

I felt my strength flowing back through my body little by little as I pulled the silky white kimono carefully over my shoulders. I leaned against the tree lightly and pulled the obi around my body, tying and fastening it.

"There are visitors here to see you. Don't get excited when you see them, they have both lost their memory." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to me, fully clothed again. He seemed worried. I wonder who it is.

"Okay." I said and started walking away. I felt the desire building up inside me again and was slow with my walking, trying to push it away.

"Sure you don't want to change you're answer?" I heard Sesshoumaru say behind me, trailing a single finger down my back. I shivered for a moment and sped up my pace.

"We're going to the dining room." He mentioned as I was about to go up the stairs. I moved in the direction to the dining room, not stopping when Sesshoumaru was speaking to a servant. I reached the dining room and found it empty. I chose one of the very end seats and smiled. I was sitting in Sesshoumaru's seat. I looked down the table and leaned back.

I wondered what he ever thought about in his mind. He hid his feelings so well that I could never get a good read on him. "Comfortable?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask. I simply nodded. I was about to get up, thinking he would ask if I didn't but I watched as Sesshoumaru sat on the right of me, staring right into my eyes. I felt my heart throbbing and once again just staring at him was enough for the desire to grow.

"So, who are my visitors?" I asked, looking down the long table instead of into his eyes.

"I will tell you this again. Stay calm, they have lost all of their memories." Was the only thing Sesshoumaru would say. I was starting to get nervous. I honestly was not sure who it could be.

"Is this her?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned and froze. Kei stood there, taller and more handsome than just a week ago. He must have gone through a growth spurt. Hoshiyo was standing close to him. Both were staring intently at me.

"Is it really them!" I almost screamed at Sesshoumaru who was now standing directly behind me.

"Yes, and once again they have lost their memories so stay calm. They don't know you." Sesshoumaru said sharply then looked up at them. "This is Kitai."

I stared directly at Kei, clenching my fists so tight that they were turning white. I stayed seated and gestured for them to sit. All I wanted to do was hug them, but I am sure Sesshoumaru would stop me before I could even think about it.

Sesshoumaru stayed standing by me while they sat and I waited. Why were they here? "Satsuya sent them." Sesshoumaru mentioned as the silence was starting to thicken.

"Satsuya? Why would he send them here?" I asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru, hoping that maybe he had thought about this.

"I have my ideas but none of them should concern you for now. You need to figure out something to do with them. They can't stay here as guests." He answered, his eyes on Hoshiyo and Kei the whole time.

"What was our relationship with you? We want to know. We will leave as soon as we get the answer, we just need to know." Kei said, his voice soft but matured.

I glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was narrowing his eyes at them but he nodded. "As long as they leave right after. And you," He looked down at me. "You have to let them leave." I looked down into my lap. Could I just go with them? No. It wouldn't seem normal. They have no memories. Hoshiyo who was always loud and reckless was now quiet and thoughtful.

Kei, who was my little brother, used to be so full of life but now he was having to grow up. All of this was because of you. I was holding back the tears, fidgeting my fingers while I did. "You," I looked up at Kei, "You were my little brother." Then I turned to Hoshiyo continuing to fight back the tears. "And you, Hoshiyo, were my best friend." I didn't bother to let him know he had a major crush on me but I smiled at the thought.

"You're leaving something out." Hoshiyo mentioned, probably realizing that when I smiled.

"It's nothing." I said.

"It's something. We want to know every detail." Hoshiyo said.

"You loved me." I said quietly, flinching when Sesshoumaru growled a little. He really didn't like the old Hoshiyo, not at all.

"And did you love me back?" Hoshiyo asked, staring at me with a serious expression.

"No. I have never been in love." I said. "But I am sure, if I was going to be in love, you would have been my first pick." I looked down. 'Would have been. Except I screwed everything up.'

"We'll leave now, but we'll come back someday and visit you. You'll be here right?" I heard Kei say and looked up, then looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I said, smiling a little.


	16. Chapter 16

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 16**

I woke up to light pouring in the room. I could tell it was bright even with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in my bright and beautiful room again. Tonight was the night of the party I remembered and smiled. I was about to sit up when I noticed something around my waist. I looked over and sure enough there was Sesshoumaru.

He was working late in his study last night and I didn't want to bother him so I came to my room. He must have come in later that night. I laid back down and snuggled a little closer to him, closing my eyes and smiling to myself. It was strange that he made me so happy. Just being with me was great.

"I don't see why you like it in here. It's too bright." I heard Sesshoumaru say groggily. I grabbed a pillow and set it on top of our heads so it shaded his eyes more. He opened them and looked at me. His eyes seemed warm this morning.

"Well, I enjoy waking up to light." I said and smiled cheerfully at him. "You're always welcome to go back to your own room."

"I think I'll be fine." He answered back, pulling me closer to him and kissing my lips softly for a few moments, then pulled away. I felt that familiar feeling of desire in the pit of my stomach and I tensed in his arms for a moment. The feeling was telling me to give in to Sesshoumaru and I had to use all of my strength to fight it back.

When I looked up I saw a smirk playing on Sesshoumaru's lips. I turned away and tried to get up but he kept me close to him, kissing my neck. "Don't." I said and continued to pull away.

"I'll get you sooner or later Kitai, why not just give in now?" He asked, that frustrated tone coming again.

"Just because." I said and finally got away from him. I stretched and walked over to the balcony doors, opening them slowly. I stepped outside and leaned my elbows on the railing.

Sesshoumaru came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. "The party is tonight. It takes a good hour to get there so we will be leaving in 5 hours or so." He mentioned.

"Alright." I said quietly, continuing to let my eyes glaze over the scenery.

bFast forward to later on /b

I sat on a small chair in front of a mirror. My face was washed, hair fixed up with chopsticks made of a rare black stone, and my skin looked flawless. I got up, standing in front of the full length mirror. I was wearing the silky black kimono Sesshoumaru had bought for me at the market. The designs of flowers were in beige and the kimono itself was beige with one long black stem going all the way around it. The kimono and obi were both fastened, some cleavage showing but not too much.

The kimono was long and I took careful steps so I didn't trip over it since it trailed a little behind me. I heard a knock at the door and walked out of the room I was in. Zuki stood there, a smile brightening her face. "You look great Priestess." She commented and led me down the twisting hallways. "Sesshoumaru is waiting downstairs. I am sure he'll be pleased."

I nodded a little, not in the talking mood. As we walked down the stairs and towards the two big double doors I noticed Sesshoumaru waiting. He looked up and stared at me. He didn't give a hint of any emotion and turned away eventually. "Come on." I wondered what was wrong as I followed him to the carriage, looking back once to wave at Zuki.

I climbed in when I got to the carriage, careful not to step on the kimono, and sat down in the middle of one of the benches. Sesshoumaru climbed in after saying a few things to Jaken. He sat across from me but looked out one of the carriage windows.

We took off after a few more moments and I wondered if he didn't think I looked good enough. "Sorry if I don't look good enough for you. You could always leave me home. Or if it's something else, I am sorry for whatever I did." I spoke up, staring down into my lap.

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. He spent all this money and if him being quiet was because I did not look good I would be disappointed. "You look beautiful Kitai. You just took a little longer than expected and I still think you should just wear a collar." He explained and I looked up, smiling because I was glad he thought I was beautiful.

I didn't speak or respond to his comment. I wanted to just curl up and go to sleep but I knew I would ruin the dress and my hair. I yawned a little, leaning forward and looking out of the door. It was gorgeous looking down at vast fields, large forests, small villages, and many lakes.

After a while we arrived at Lady Natsue of the Eastern Lands castle. I got a little fidgety. "Relax Kitai." Sesshoumaru said with annoyance. I sighed and looked away from him. Ah&Un landed gently and Sesshoumaru stepped out, helping me out afterwards.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru." I heard Natsue come up behind us and I turned after Sesshoumaru did. I really did not like her. She was just so rude. She herself was not wearing a collar. Maybe Ladies did not have to wear collars? It was all so confusing how they did things.

"Lady Natsue." Sesshoumaru greeted her and then turned to me, which I found a bit strange. "This is Priestess Kitai, she is staying with me right now. Priestess, this is Lady Natsue."

I bowed politely and smiled despite my growing hate for her. "It's nice to meet you." I said quietly.

She nodded a little and took Sesshoumaru's arm, leading him inside. I followed behind, just keeping my head down. I was probably going to be ignored all night. Why did I even agree to come? I should have known.

"Hi." A sweet woman said, coming up to me. Sesshoumaru probably didn't notice and him and Natsue kept walking away. "Who are you?" She continued. She was a bit taller than you and about a few years older it seemed.

She was dressed in a green kimono with a few brown Sakura trees and leaves. The obi was the same silky material with no design. Then her hair was done up in brown chop sticks and a few leaves were decorated in her hair. Her skin was a light tan and around her neck was a beautiful collar. It was black leather with diamond studs on it.

"Hello." I bowed a little and continued. "I am Priestess Kitai. I am staying with Lord Sesshoumaru right now." I said kindly. She was even more beautiful than Natsue, I thought, with her personality and looks combined.

"Oh, I see. You look lovely, Priestess. I am Lady Sorahiko of the Northern Lands and it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Sora for short." She said. She looked around and then looked back at me. "How long have you been staying with Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"I think it's been a week or two. It's all gone by so fast I guess." I said softly.

"Time flies by when you're having fun, yes?" She chuckled a little and I smiled. She was so sweet and it was hard not to smile around such a vibrant person.

"Precisely." I said, laughing a little along with her.

"May I ask you something?" Sora asked with a confused voice.

"Of course." I wondered what it was.

"Why aren't you wearing a collar? Lord Sesshoumaru is very strict and I'd have to admit cold and harsh at times. I don't think he would be very happy that you took it off."

I smiled a little, despite myself. I felt special that I had changed him in even little ways. "In my village that I once lived in before it was very different than in your society. Woman did not have to wear collars and such a thing still sounds terrible to me. Men also did not rule. I explained that to Sesshoumaru-sama and we made a bit of a deal. If many complained that it was embarrassing him I would wear a collar and respect him fully." I explained slowly, glancing around as I did.

"Wow. That is very impressive of you." She laughed. "I am glad to hear he has a bit of a soft side. I would never have thought of Sesshoumaru to have agreed to any kind of deal." She nodded a little and I looked to where she was nudging at. Sesshoumaru was sitting at a table with Natsue. He was staring directly at me while Natsue talked to him.

"If you don't mind, could I ask a question?" I said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"About Lady Natsue?" She guessed and I nodded. "Her mate passed on about a year back. That is why she does not wear a collar, because she has no Lord or Mate. She has been trying to get Sesshoumaru to mate with her ever since her mate died, but he won't." She explained quietly. I saw Sesshoumaru get up and start walking over to us, Natsue hurrying up to his arm and walking with him.

Sesshoumaru was eyeing me a little and greeted Sora curtly. "Lady Sorahiko. I see you have met my guest." He said, Natsue staring at me intensely.

"Nice to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru. Yes, Priestess Kitai is a darling, very sweet." She complimented and I smiled, looking down.

"I am glad to hear that." Sesshoumaru relaxed a little.

"Why are you not wearing a collar?" Natsue spoke up and I looked up at her.

"She doesn't need one." Sesshoumaru said simply, looking around the room. "Where is Lord Kino?" He asked Sora.

"Oh, him, he is off chatting. I should go and find him. I'll tell him you were looking for him Lord Sesshoumaru." Then she turned to me. "I hope to talk to you again, Priestess. Remember our little chat." She winked a little and I laughed softly.

"I will indeed. Thank you." I bowed a little as she left. I was happy to see she dragged Natsue off with her.

"What did you both chat about?" Sesshoumaru asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing of importance to you Sesshoumaru-sama." I answered, not looking at him but around the large ball like room.

"But it is of importance to you?" He continued on, eager to know what we talked about I guess.

I thought about it. Me being able to bring even the slightest change in him was very important to me and made me extremely happy. "Yes, it is of importance to me." I looked up at him, feeling happy inside and out. I could feel a twinkle in my eyes and when I stared into his, his eyes softened slightly.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, good to see you again." A tall man walked over. He looked about the same age as Sesshoumaru, however old that was. His hair was a soft and wavy brown, his eyes a bright green, and his skin a medium tan.

"Lord Kino, how have you been?" Sesshoumaru responded. They shook hands and nodded briefly. I wandered off, letting them talk. I noticed Natsue advancing towards me and she grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me down out of the room and down a few hall ways.

"I will not have you disrespecting Lord Sesshoumaru." She threw me to the ground and took out a collar. "You will wear this."

I got up and stared fiercely at her. "No. I will do no such thing." I kept my voice quiet, not sure if it could echo. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene and embarrass Sesshoumaru that much.

She whipped her arm across my face and I felt scratches appear on my face, little droplets of blood running down my cheek. "I can come up with an excuse to where you got those scratches easily so don't think you can run to Sesshoumaru-sama and tell on me."

I looked down. I'd just wear the collar and deal with Natsue some other time. I took the collar. "Good, now go clean yourself up." She pointed to a door right behind me and I went in it. I looked sadly into the mirror at my reflection. I wiped of the blood gently and watched as it did not bleed anymore. After I was done and my face did look as bad as it did before I slid the collar on and clipped it.

I sighed quietly and left the small freshening up room. I found my way back to the ball room and almost immediately I saw Sesshoumaru rise his head toward me, looking worried. I walked in the other direction but he caught up, guiding me back into the halls.

"What happened Kitai?" He said, examining my face. His hands fell on the collar and he unclipped it, throwing it to the ground.

"Nothing." I answered quietly.

"Kitai, Natsue did this?" I figured he could smell her scent. I nodded slightly and he looked angry.

"Please, it's nothing." I said softly, not wanting him to make a scene.

"I guess I should not have left you alone." He continued to stare at my face, running his hand along the three scars across my face diagonally.

"It's not your fault. I should have just worn the stupid collar." I said, turning my face away from him. He pulled my chin back and forced me to look up into his eyes. He kissed me softly for only a moment.

"It's alright. We're leaving now." He declared and slid his arm around my waist which shocked me and I flinched a minute. He kept his hand there and I moved closer to him, warm and calmed in his arms. He smirked at this and wrapped his arm a little tighter around me.

He walked towards Natsue and she turned, glaring at me. "Lady, I do not appreciate your rudeness to Kitai." He said angrily, not bothering to raise his voice just a little. He nodded to the other Lords and Ladies and turned despite Natsue grabbing his arm and trying to explain a lie to him.

We finally reached the carriage and I dragged myself inside, slumping onto the bench feeling guilty. Sesshoumaru climbed in, sitting in the corner next to me and pulling me up onto his lap. He seemed to do this a lot now.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to ruin the night for you." I said quietly, leaning against him.

"I told you already it is okay." He answered back quickly. "Sleep. It's darker now and it'll take a little longer to get to the castle."

"Fine." I nodded a little and leaned more against him, curling up slightly. The chop sticks were bothering me with trying to get completely comfortable so I pulled them out, letting my hair run free behind me.

Sesshoumaru untangled my hair and soon I was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 17**

It was morning now. I woke up a little earlier than I had expected to. We had gotten back from the Party a bit late. I looked to the right of me where Kitai was laying peacefully. The scratches went all the way across her face. I sighed, stroking her cheek for a moment and looking around. We are in her room again. She seemed happier with it.

Natsue had some nerve to do that. I won't make much of a scene though, I still want alliance with her lands. Her only deal is for me to mate with her and I can have it all. It's not a bad idea, really. I was considering it. I would have both Western and Eastern lands. She would serve me perfectly and respect me completely. She'd bare a heir to me also. I wondered why I did not take the deal. I glanced down at Kitai. She is why. Why do I always feel so attracted to her?

I shook it off and got out of the bed, pacing a little around the room, finding myself at the side of Kitai. I kissed her briefly and got dressed then left. She is still in heat I can tell. It's getting harder not to just take her forcefully.

I growled frustratingly as I walked down the corridors. I got to my office and stormed in. Looking around I decided to busy myself with paperwork for as long as I could and try not to think about Kitai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Natsue is here to see you!" Jaken said as he came running in my study.

It was a bit early for a visit but I nodded at him. "Bring her here." I was still angry from what she had done to Kitai. I am sure she is not here to apologize so I wonder what it is.

I sat down and about 5 minutes later she walked in, looking as sexy as ever. She always had a way to dress properly but still look sexy. It was very strange. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my apologies about what happened last night." She said almost immediately. I motioned for her to sit down.

"Is there something else Lady?" I said roughly, glaring at her.

"Yes, there is." She had a sly smirk playing on her lips and I sat back, waiting for her to continue. "Well I have decided on another deal for you to have me and my lands as allies." She paused and I raised a brow at her. "Let that girl-"

"Hey name is Kitai."

"Let Kitai come and stay with me for 7 days, that is it, and I will sort and sign the papers for alliance." She said slowly, taking her time with each word.

7 days wasn't that long and Kitai would be fine. I would allow her to fight or defend herself if need be. Not like at the party where she just allowed Natsue to do what she pleased. "Deal." I said quietly. "Now leave. I will come and drop her off this evening." I finished and stood, opening the door for her.

"Good. Thank you Sesshoumaru. I promise when she comes back to you she will obey you fully." She mentioned and I almost laughed. I had to make a deal with her for her to respect me and it is barely working.

"Well, I will be honest. I don't think you can force her to obey me or anyone else." I mentioned. After she left I walked back up to Kitai's room. I looked around when she wasn't in bed and found her standing at the balcony, leaning over the railing.

She heard me come in and turned to me, wrapping her arms around me. I was surprised by her actions but slid my arms around her small figure. "Good morning." She said softly.

I wait a few minutes before telling her about the deal. "You'll be staying with Natsue for 7 days." Almost immediately I felt her loosen her grip on me and pull away. "It's a deal. In return I get alliances with her lands. I have been trying to do this for a year now." I explained, trying to take the hurt look away from her face.

I felt this strange feeling inside of me as I stared at her. She looked up at me and the hurt in her face brought the feeling back again. I kept a straight face. "You can use self defense of course. It's not like the party. Do whatever you want." I added.

I stepped up to her, wanting to wrap my arms around her but she instantly backed up. I stopped and looked away. "I'll be dropping you off later tonight. Pack whatever you want. If you need anything or want anything please ask." I said and walked away from her. I looked back and saw she was sitting down on the balcony.

I wanted to call the deal off but I knew she could handle it. She'd be fine.

**In front of Natsue's Castle. Your POV**

I looked up at the large castle. It was only 7 days. That's all. I'd be fine. I knew she was powerful though and that bothered me. I held a small bag. I did not take any valuables with me. I was sure she'd take them so I only brought a couple plain kimonos.

"You'll be fine Kitai." I heard Sesshoumaru say from behind me. He'd pretty much betrayed me. This was probably his plan all along. I was sure he could simply threaten her into alliance. Why this? The only reason I found that I could believe was that he wanted to domesticate me like I was some pet. I hated this.

I ignored him and started walking towards the front doors. Sesshoumaru came up behind me and slid his arm around my waist, trying to pull me closer to him. I pulled away and glared at him dangerously, speeding my pace. I heard him growl lightly and I was happy he was aggravated.

I knocked when we came to the doors and kept my head down. After a few minutes of waiting they opened and Natsue stood with sleeping yakuta on. It was a silky white and was a little above the middle of her thighs.

She gave me a dirty look but I just ignored her. "Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru. Care to join me for dinner?" She asked happily as if nothing was wrong or seemed wrong.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I nodded a little at Natsue to greet her. "I suppose I could stay for a little while." I said and followed her inside. I glanced back and saw Kitai looking up at the stars, her back to me. "I will meet you inside Natsue."

"Don't worry about her Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I'll meet you inside." I said more fiercely and turned away from her to go to Kitai. "Kitai." I said as I came behind her.

"What?" She said harshly, not even flinching. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, trying to pull her to me. She pulled away the minute I touched her and I growled, slapping her. She fell down. I guess I had hit her pretty hard. I just turned and walked away, back over to Natsue who was waiting impatiently.

She was smiling and grabbed onto my arm, leading me inside. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll make sure she is obedient when she comes back to you." She said with a cherry voice.

I still doubt her. Kitai was too, to something. We got to the front doors and I stopped, looking back at Kitai. If we left her out here would she run? "Kitai!" I yelled for her and after 5 minutes she sat up and walked over to us, following inside.

**3 hours Later. Kitai's POV**

I am sitting in a small room right now. The bed is simple and very uncomfortable but I am alone. There is a barred window that is extremely small. No more waking up to light I guess. Sesshoumaru and Natsue had dinner and he came in, once again trying to pull me into his embrace. He betrayed me to this terrible place.

I already know she is going to torture me and if she thinks she can get away with it, maybe even kill me. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I was wearing a short beige kimono that was made of the itchiest fabric ever. I couldn't keep still in it.

Eventually I got to sleep, trying not to think so much about my situation. I woke up to a searing pain on my stomach. Before I could even open my eyes I felt it again. I opened my eyes wide and looked up to meet Natsue's cold eyes. She was holding a whip in her hand and threw it down on me again. I didn't give her the pleasure of me screaming.

She was dressed in a simple long black silky kimono with a matching obi. Nothing fancy today. "Good. You're up." She said, laughing a little and whipping me again.

I got angry and the pain was annoying. I watched as the whip melted in her hand. I know she didn't do that so I must have. I have never done that before. It was like me spreading warmth into it but I did it without even touching it.

"You're a mage? He never told me that. What other powers do you have?" She growled angrily and stared fiercely down at me.

"I will not tell you any of my powers." I declared, and got up. It hurt to stand but I managed. I looked down. The kimono was torn up at the stomach and blood was seeping through.

"Tell me now." She spun and kicked me to the ground. I glared up at her and used all my force to push the wind against her. She flung back against the wall and got up, smirking. "And your other power is wind? Thank you so very much." She said with an annoying perky voice. She held up her hand and got up, coming over to me. Before I could react she slashed them across my body. I fell back hard against the floor as I had struggled to get up.

"What the hell do you want me for? Why am I here?" I yelled angrily up at her.

"You are here to be taught obedience. Your Lord is Lord Sesshoumaru but you show no respect for him whatsoever. First thing." She walked over to a small table and pulled up a black leather collar. "Wear this and I will not torture you for the rest of the day." I realized now she would bribe me. She was more powerful than me right now and I couldn't fight her. I would have to settle for deals until I could figure something out.

"Fine." I said it, barely hearing it myself. She nodded.

"Good." She came over and brought it around my neck, lacing it up behind and letting the extra lace fall down my back.

I just sat there. "You will clean the gathering area today. Dust, clean the floors, and all of the glass. Hurry and get changed." She barked orders and I sadly got up and changed kimonos quickly. I needed to tend to my wounds. For now they were barely bleeding and I would be fine.

Once I was done changing into a plain white kimono and obi I followed her out of the room. The kimono only went down to a little above the middle of my thighs. The fabric was starting to get at me again too.

We arrived at two large golden doors and when she opened them I almost screamed. It was the same room we were in the other night at the party. The room was huge and all of the walls were made of glass! I gritted my teeth and walked in. She handed me a rag and water. "Start with the windows, then I will bring you some more water and rags for the floor." She explained and walked out, shutting the doors behind her.

**Later Later that night. **

I am laying on the now scrubbed to perfection ball room floor. I glanced around. Windows were cleaned and there was not a single smudge anywhere. The floors were so clean I could see a bit of my reflection when I looked down at them.

I got up and brought the rags and bucket of water outside of the room. Natsue was walking towards me and looked surprised. "Done already? It's not that late, I guess I could have you entertain my guest." I looked up at her suspiciously.

"Excuse me? I will not _entertain_ anyone." I said coldly.

She came over and clipped a chain onto my collar, pulling me down the hall behind her. I clenched my fists in anger and walked in after her. We were in some sort of sitting area and I almost screamed when I saw Naraku sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah, we meet again Priestess." He said with a malicious voice.

"Naraku, you know this girl?" Natsue said, pushing me down onto the ground but I immediately got up.

"What are you doing here Naraku?" His presence bothered me and his aura was so evil.

"Mmm, yes Natsue I know her." He walked over to me and I backed away, only to be pull down onto the floor by Natsue yanking the chain.

"I am going to eat. Do what you want with her Naraku but don't kill her." Natsue said fiercely and walked out. I got up and stepped backwards, away from Naraku. He simply smirked and in an instant he was right behind me, his hands roaming low on my thighs.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Sesshoumaru's?" Naraku asked in a deadly soft tone.

I shrugged. "Apparently to be taught obedience." I answered back coldly.

"Hm, I see. I was wondering if Sesshoumaru would teach you respect. You seem a bit untrained in properness." He remarked and I pulled away from him.

He came in front of me once again and pushed me down on the floor, sitting on top of me and holding me down afterwards. He undid my kimono and pulled it off with ease and I tried to cover up. "Stop it!" I screamed.

"No. I rather enjoy this." He said coldly. He took his own clothes off quickly and didn't waste any time. His thrusts were hard and deeper every time. I felt myself slowly easing away, feeling my body ready to pass out. I heard my screams of pain but it was like I wasn't there, I wasn't really feeling it. It was strange.

I came back to my body after a few minutes and felt his thrusts ease and eventually stop with a groan. "Next time I visit I'll make sure you enjoy it. For now I have limited time." He said and got up off of me. I quickly scrambled into my kimono and stood by the fire, waiting for him to leave.

"I'll see you soon Kitai." He said as he walked out. I slumped down onto one of the chairs and quickly fell asleep, my last thoughts were of Sesshoumaru and how he could do this to me.


	18. Chapter 18

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 18**

I woke in a cold sweat and wiped at my eyes. 'Day 2' I thought to myself. I looked around. I was in the same room I had fallen asleep in the night before. It was late morning. I wonder why Natsue had not whipped me awake.

I got up, kind of woozy from sleepiness still. "You're up." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see a man sitting on a chair near the balcony. He was dressed in nothing special so I figured he was just another servant. His eyes though, they were a piercing blue that made him seem like royalty. His hair was black and his skin was slightly tanned.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, keeping my guard up.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you. Lady Natsue told me to keep an eye on you today. She is visiting with Lord Sesshoumaru today." He explained calmly, getting up and walking over to me. "You're bleeding."

I looked up at him and then back down to my kimono. Sure enough it was soaked with blood and when I started walking to the door to find somewhere to clean it up the pain shot up and down through my body.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can help with chores." He said and came closer to me, picking me up in his arms and walking out of the room. We walked down a few hallways and I kept my head down to avoid contact with his beautiful eyes.

We arrived at simple brown doors and he opened them, stepping in. It was a small room, like my own, and only a bed was in it. Another door was on the left wall and he walked in it. I glanced around, seeing it was a small bath-room.

Only a mini-onsen was in it and a few cabinets. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Tae." He said simply and started to undress me. I didn't even object, which surprised me. I knew I couldn't walk without pain and I didn't want to go through pain right now. I would go through plenty with Natsue.

Once I was fully undressed he took the chop sticks that were placed neatly in my hair out, letting it fall to the ground. He kneeled down on his knees and took a rag, running it over my body. I just sat there, looking out the small window to my right.

"What's your name?" He asked all of a suddenly and I turned to him.

"Kitai." I answered back quietly, moving my hair out of the way for him.

"Hm, you were Lord Sesshoumaru's servant?" He asked and I could tell there would be more questions.

"No. I was his guest. I am a priestess." I said, sadly looking down in the water.

"Then why are you here? That makes no sense." He was confused and it showed in his voice.

"Natsue wanted me here, to Itrain/I me into properness. In return for me staying here 7 days Sesshoumaru will get alliance with her lands." I explained.

"I see. She must see you as a big threat then. She has never given into any deals except him mating with her for alliance with lands." He said and a smile was on his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked curiously.

"You're beautiful." He said and met my eyes, holding them for many moments before looking back down to clean me.

I could feel myself blushing and I nodded a small thanks. "Alright, you're done. Now let's get you bandaged." He helped me up and I smiled that I could somewhat stand. I stood there and when he looked away I used my powers to dry myself off. He turned back around with a towel and stared in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I am a mage." I answered and looked around for bandages.

He grabbed them after shaking his head a little and started bandaging my stomach. Once he was done I dressed in a small black kimono of the itchy fabric. Tae led me down the many halls and into a large sitting room with raggedy furniture. Many servants were sitting around, probably taking a small break.

A few looked up when we came up but most just sat there. How sad that they all were so poor. The least Natsue could do is give them a nicer fabric to wear. I sighed, wondering if the servants at Sesshoumaru's castle were this way to.

"Hey, Chisami here?" Tae asked through the crowd.

"He's doing chores in the guest onsens." I heard a voice call out.

"Thanks." Tae called back and led me back out of the room and up some stairs.

We arrived at a long hallway with many doors. He led me all the way down and stopped at a red door. We walked in and I saw a man the same age as Tae bent over some flowers. "Oy, Chisami! Come here for a minute." Tae called in a playful and friendly voice.

"Hey Taemi!" He said and walked over. 'Taemi? Oh, Tae must be a nickname.' I thought. "Whose the girl?"

"Her name is Kitai. She is a mage also so I figured she could help you out with some chores." Tae introduced me briskly.

"What element do you control?" Chisami asked.

"Oh, I- Fire and wind I can control the most. I was recently introduced to Earth but I have yet to fully control water." I explained with my head bowed.

"What? You can control all of them?" He seemed really surprised and smiled. "I control water and earth, but that's it."

"Really? I have never met anyone who can control more than one." I said excitedly. Maybe he could teach me how to use water.

"Interesting. I can show you a few pointers today on water magery. I'll take care of her for now Taemi." Chisami said with a strange expression on his face.

"Alright then. See you both later." Tae said and waved a little, leaving shortly afterwards.

"Let's see. What can you do with Earth magery?" Chisami asked, getting back to work on beautifying the many and various flowers.

"Um," I remembered the one time I had practiced Earth magery with Sai then eavesdropped on Sesshoumaru and Sai's conversation. The large and beautiful flower had died. I decided to explain this to Chisami. When I was finished he seemed deep in thought.

"While I am doing my chores explain everything you know about yourself. What you are, everything." I nodded and I started.

A few hours later I was done explaining and talking with him. He seemed very smart and seemed to have an answer for everything. "So, you are a reincarnation of two Goddesses, Sakutarou and Yumika. It seems Sakutarou is the evil one and Yumika the good. I think that if you focus all your energy on good like Yumika had in her life you won't be doomed like you think you are. It is when you are lured to the side of evil will you possibly be doomed, if it does not consume you and use you to do evil." Chisami said quietly, more to himself than me I think.

"I suppose so." I replied, thinking about it. "I'll try." I said. I hadn't done any chores all day, just followed Chisami to many onsens.

"Alright, I am all done for the rest of the day. Now to teach you a few things with water magery." He came over to me and sat in font of me. We were right by an onsen full of water so I guess we could use that. "You know how to do basic movement right?"

"I think so." I faced the water and brought the water up, guiding it in small circles with my eyes.

"Good. Now, you want to learn how to use it with force. Stand up." I stood and he looked at me. "You don't mind getting wet do you?" He asked.

"I can control fire so I am able to dry myself off." He waited. "No, I don't mind." He nodded.

He got in a fighting stance and brought his hands in a few circles. I noticed water flowing over in front of him and gathering in the same motion of his hands. Then, with little force he pushed his hands forward. The water came flying at me and I held my hands up in reflex. The ball of water stopped in midair and I stared at it.

"Hm, didn't expect that." He said to himself. He whipped his hand back a few times and the ball of water got bigger in front of me. Then he pulled his hands towards him and the water went slowly back to him.

I let my guard down for only a moment when I heard the door opened and Chisami threw his hands back to me. The water came speeding and pulled me with it, into the onsen. I fell in and went down deep. I swam up and climbed out, holding my hand up simply, sending him flying with my wind magery.

He chuckled and got back up, gathering water again. I was ready this time and after I dried myself of I gathered fire in front of me out of thin air. He was shocked and his face showed it but he continued on with his water.

Fire and wind I was a master with. I barely had to move to get it started. I snapped with a grin on my lips and the fire ball went flying towards him. He sent the water towards it and when they collided there was a strong force that radiated from it. Chisami and I flew backwards. I was thinking carefully and my mind was cleared so I was able to react fast.

I used the wind to guide me and spun in the air a few times backwards, landing gracefully in a crouched position. I heard clapping somewhere and looked to my right. Tae stood there with a friendly expression. I looked over to Chisami who was standing, unharmed. I smiled. I enjoyed training with him. Really he was only to teach me some pointers but it turned out to be a training session.

"We should do this again. Next time you should try to only use water through. If we continued on your advantage would grow and you would have beat me." Tae confessed and bowed a little to me. "I will never get you angry."

I laughed a little. "Lady Natsue is here and wants you, so let's go." I immediately froze, remembered where I was and why. I sighed and nodded. Tae led me through the halls once again and into a study.

Natsue sat behind a desk and looked up as we walked in. "Kitai. Sit." She said and I glared at her but reluctantly sat down. "You have had an easy day today I am sure. Tomorrow there will be a," She seemed to be searching for a certain word, "market in my castle. I have an outfit for you and I promise you it'll be a hard day." She said with a smirk. "For now go off and sleep or something." She said and waved me off.

I wondered what she meant by _market_. It would bug me for the rest of the night probably. When I got to my room though I surprisingly fell right to sleep, happy with today and the new things I learned and amazed at when my mind is clear what I can accomplish.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 19**

"Up girl, now!" I heard a voice yell harshly at me. I opened my eyes wearily and saw an important looking woman standing by the bed. "Up! Up!" She ushered me out of the bed, not wasting anytime. She led me to a small onsen in another room and washed me in about 5 minutes.

I was still half asleep, confused to what was going on. When I got out of the onsen she didn't even wrap me up, just led me back through a few halls and into my tiny room. I stood still, drying myself off without thinking of it. The woman held a small kimono with her and I was confused. She started dressing me and I just stood there, wondering what was going on.

When she was done she started doing my hair and I looked at a nearby mirror. I was in a short, short kimono. If I bent down there would be no way to keep my lower body from being exposed. Then I saw the kimono was loose at the top and if I ran I would probably fall out of it.

'What kind of market is this.' I thought to myself, worrying now. She finished my hair carefully and I marveled at it. It was done so neatly and to perfection, held up with simple brown chop sticks. "Good, good. Let's go. Follow!" This woman must not know many words because she did not even finish her sentences, just yelled things.

We arrived at Natsue's study and I walked in, still confused. "Oh, wonderful. Good Yuka. Go finish the other girls now, make it quick. Nothing special." Natsue ordered and the woman left quickly.

"What is going on?" I demanded angrily.

"Bite your tongue bitch and do not talk to me like that again." Natsue walked up to me and slapped me. I fell to the ground and looked up at her, growling lowly. "Today is the day of my annual market. You will behave and obey each and every man that walks through the door. If you do not I will punish you severely." Natsue explained roughly and turned away. She was in an elegant kimono, like usual. It was done in all gold, no other colors except black seams could be seen.

"I will not participate in some whore-show!" I yelled and got up. I knew this would end up badly.

"Really? I think you will." Natsue said simply. She walked over again and snapped a color around my neck, then a chain on that. Once she was done she pulled me down onto the ground and kicked me a few times in the stomach. "You will obey all of the men and do whatever they wish."

I breathed deeply, clutching my stomach. "Good." I heard her say. She literally dragged me out of the room and I eventually managed to get up, following quickly behind her. I was scared and I couldn't hide that or try to reassure myself that this couldn't possibly happen.

We arrived in the large ball-room that I had been in the other night for her party. There were about 15 little spots with pillows and she led me to the one in the far back. She sat me door and chained me to the wall right behind the pile of pillows. There was a girl at each pile of pillows, their legs stretched out and a collar around their neck.

Most had small smiles on their face and were fixing their kimonos to where a passer-by could see a part of their body. I was disgusted with this whole thing. Natsue walked away and out of the room. I tried to cover myself as much as I could and willed myself not to cry.

About 15 minutes later many men walked in. They circled around, some stopping and staring at girls. The first that came by me was a young man and he stared lustfully at me. I ignored him and eventually he left. Many others passed by me, some old, some maybe even my age.

Natsue stood in the middle of the room and smiled. "I have the 14 highest bidders for all the women except Number 15." I glanced around noticed there was a 15 by my pillow. Does that mean no one wanted me? I sighed and relaxed, until she continued. "All of the highest bidders please take your women and have fun in the upstairs rooms. For Number 15 there was a set price and 16 of you paid that. I will start with the men who paid the most and work my way down. There will be a wait so please enjoy any food or women left over from the others." Natsue announced and I gripped onto some of the pillows.

Natsue walked over to me and unhooked me, yanking me up violently. "Men I have already warned you that she is very disobedient and violent. Please do whatever you need to get whatever you want. Just don't kill her." She said in a monotone voice. With that she handed me over to the young guy I saw first.

He led me upstairs in silence into a simple room with just a bed. He laid me down. "Be cooperative and I will be nice, somewhat." I ignored him and thrashed, trying to kick him. "Fine, don't listen." He said angrily and slapped me a few times with such force I almost couldn't breathe. He ripped of my kimono and wasted no time with his clothes. He thrust in and out of me for at least an hour and I was crying now. I couldn't stand the pain. I couldn't zone out or anything because he didn't calm for a second.

"Mm, you're a nice one sweetie. I hope to see you next year." The man said as he dressed. I just laid there and he kissed me goodbye. As soon as he walked out another man came in. I kept count, knowing there were only 16. Once I got to the 12th man I passed out.

When I woke up I felt tears in my eyes. I was in so much pain. I looked down at my body and saw I was naked with many whip marks on my body. The scars were all over my body, from neck to toe. I felt my face and felt scratch marks. I was giving into the tears and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Finally bitch. You have been asleep long. It is the night of your 5th day. I whipped you everyday for about 2 hours and you wouldn't wake up. You were also a disappointment to some of the men that didn't get to you. Don't worry, they'll be back. You have 5 more to go I believe. Are you learning disobedience yet?" Natsue said harshly.

I thought for a moment. All this pain and all these tears being shed for obedience, why not just give into it. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I hated this. I was hurting terribly and I couldn't keep the tears from falling. "Yes Lady Natsue." I said quietly.

"Good." She smiled. "For that I will reward you with a couple of hours to gather yourself. Then you must clean. I will send Tae in. Keep this up and I Imight/I go easy on you." She said and scurried out of the room.

About 10 minutes later Tae walked in and gasped. "What happened to you?" He rushed over.

"Nothing, I am fine. I need a quick bath and then I'll be doing chores." I said quietly. I didn't want to become friends with anyone here, Chisami or Tae or anyone else. I just wanted these last couple of days to pass.

"Alright." He said uneasily and picked me up, walking me to a small onsen in another room. He washed me slowly and when I got out I instantly dried myself and saw a few extra working kimonos lying around. I slid a long one on so my whip marks couldn't be seen.

The castle was big and I cleaned it for the longest time. I was exhausted but I didn't want to sleep. I just kept cleaning rooms. There were so many so I never ran out of them. Tae tried to get me to stop and sleep but I just ignored him and continued on.

I was pouring some water outside for some of the cooks and I noticed it was afternoon time of the 6th day. "Kitai! Lady Natsue wants to see you in her study." One of the servants, Maya, called out. She had a strange name but she showed me where to clean and what to do so I didn't really care.

I brought the bucket of water back in for the cooks and walked to Natsue's study. I knocked and when she said come in I walked in, bowed, and waited. "The 5 men are here and you better stay awake through each and every one." She said harshly. She called in the men and each of them sat down. "Alright, first up go ahead to the room down the hall."

They all finished in about 5 or 6 hours and I did my best to stay awake. I almost passed out after the 3rd one because I was still in a lot of pain from the other night but I willed myself to stay awake and get it over with.

Once I was finished Natsue dismissed me to clean the rest of the day. I went to sleep that night and dreamed of nothing. When I woke up I didn't even think about it being the 7th day. I just got up, washed, dressed, and cleaned. Natsue called me to her study and when I walked in I saw Naraku. I didn't think anything of him either though.

I bowed carefully and as low as I could go with my stomach hurting. "Well, today is your last day Kitai. I am glad you have changed and I hope you'll never have to come here again. Just a few things to wrap up. Leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone. He is a Lord and you are a simple servant. I will have extra working kimonos you can take with you to wear and you must work there as much as you do there, even if Sesshoumaru-sama tells you not to. Anyways Naraku would like a few hours with you. After that pack and be ready for Sesshoumaru-sama to pick you up." Natsue said and gave Naraku a small nod.

He got up and hooked a chain to the collar I was wearing. He dragged me out of the room and I followed close behind. "You have definitely changed girl." He commented. I didn't respond, just followed him into the same room I have been in many times now for rape.

I laid down on the bed and did most anything he wanted. He kept telling me to enjoy myself and I tried to obey him but I couldn't. He was done with me after a few hours and he left right after he was done. I sighed, hurting. He wasn't as rough as last time but still, he was rougher than all the other men.

Eventually I got up and bathed, dressed, and packed. I waited in my room and looked out the small window, now caring about the sun anymore. I used to enjoy it but it was just a sun now. Nothing more. I heard a soft knock on the door and Chisami entered. "I heard you'd be leaving today. I wanted to give you something." He opened his hand and held a small chain with a blue stone. "It helps me focus my water magery. Keep training and some day we can train again." With that he left.

I clipped the chain around my neck but hid it in my kimono. I pulled my hair up and walked out with my bag to Natsue's. I knocked and she allowed me to come in.

When I walked in I noticed Sesshoumaru. He seemed happy to see me. I don't know why though. I bowed. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." I said quietly.

I stood straight again and looked him in the eye. I knew I held no emotion in my face or eyes and when he noticed that his face changed and he looked like he felt regret, or something close to that. Looking at him now I wondered why he would feel that. He was the one who betrayed me.


	20. Chapter 20

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 20**

I waited, keeping my eyes to the ground. "Alright, here you are Lord Sesshoumaru." I glanced up to see Natsue handing over a bunch of papers to Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go Kitai." Sesshoumaru said roughly and walked out. I followed, not saying anything. I never really wanted to talk to him again. I wonder if he felt sorry for what he did. I'd make him feel sorry. I'd do everything he asked but if it was something he _wanted_ or _needed_ I would do my best to not give it to him.

We reached the carriage quickly and I climbed in after Sesshoumaru. "How was it?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said briefly, looking out the small window. It was late afternoon I think. We would arrive there around night.

"Nothing bad happened?" He pressed on.

"It was fine." I answered again.

"Take off your kimono." He demanded.

"Why?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Do it." He said again.

I got up a little and undid my kimono then sat back down. I would allow him to see my scarred body. Maybe that would make him feel remorseful. "What did she do to you?" He asked, coming over and running his hands over my body.

I didn't even move, just kept my eyes focused on the far away fields as we took off. "Kitai." He said quietly. I didn't shrug or anything, just waited but he didn't say anything. I heard him move to the other bench and I slid my kimono back on slowly and carefully.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stared at her, not sure what to say or think. She was just sitting there, looking out the window. She seemed lifeless now. Sure I was hoping she would pick up a few, small, things by staying with Natsue but now she is completely different.

Her whole body is scarred with whip marks and her face is scratched up. She also looks tired and in pain when she walks. I wanted to comfort her for some reason, just hold her maybe and make her how she was before all of this but I couldn't make myself do it. That would be showing too much emotion and I can't do that.

Naraku's scent is on her as well. Why though? Did he do something to her? "Kitai, Naraku's scent is on you. Why?" I asked, needing to know.

"He raped me. Twice." She answered back and I could feel myself becoming angered.

I focused on her and smelled many other scents on her other than Naraku's. "And what about the other scents, there are a lot." I commented.

"Natsue's annual market happened to be held while I was staying there. Other than Naraku I think 16 other men raped me." As soon as she said this I felt all this anger. I don't know why I was so angry though. She needed to be taught obedience, and now she knows it. So why am I not satisfied?

I think I liked her better as her old self. Happy and forgiving, and a bit forgetful. I enjoyed her before but now, she was so distant and cold. That's probably what she thinks of me though. "You should sleep." I said.

"No thanks." She answered back. She hasn't moved in 5 or 10 minutes. Not once.

"Sleep." I said again, more demanding.

"No thanks." She repeated.

I moved beside her and turned her face towards me. The scratches on her face looked like they would heal fast. On the rest of her body I am not sure though. I stared into her eyes and she stared back. I was trying to find some sort of similarity to before she left for Natsue's. She just seemed like every other servant now. Still a little bold but I am sure that would die away with the old her eventually.

**Kitai's POV**

He was staring at me as if he was trying to find something. The old me probably. I stared back, waiting for him to be done. I felt him become angry when I told him how many times I had been raped. I am sure he regretted sending me there now because he didn't seem happy about it.

"You changed a lot." He commented.

"Isn't that what you wanted _Lord_ Sesshoumaru" I snapped back, glaring at him now.

He scoffed a little. "No, that's not what I wanted. I wanted you to prove her wrong and fight back. I guess she was just too much stronger than you." He said with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be edging me on, on purpose. It was working to. That comment angered me. I knew I was more powerful than her! So why did I give up so easily? I thought for a few moments. Because he betrayed me. That weakened my mind.

"I am more powerful than her and can beat her any day in a battle. It's the fact that you betrayed me that I changed!" I yelled angrily at him. I could feel myself getting hot from anger. I don't know where all this rage came from. It just formed. Maybe from all the time I spent at Natsue's and not letting any of it out.

"Hm? Is that so." He softened a little in his eyes as he looked at me after that comment. I was starting to get uncomfortable in the carriage. I quickly jumped out, needing the fresh air and not even thinking about what I was doing.

I got control of myself and flipped a few times before landing gracefully in a standing position. Sesshoumaru had jumped out and was now standing several feet away from me. I breathed the fresh air in deeply and exhaled, opening my eyes and staring right at Sesshoumaru. I felt small parts of my old self coming back.

"Fight me." Sesshoumaru demanded as he drew his sword, Tokijin. (Tiff::Did I spell it right?)

"Why?" I asked carefully.

Without answering he ran forward and slashed at my arm. He was holding back. I moved quickly with the winds aid and with instinct I held my hand forward and a sword appeared in my hands. It was 5 feet long with fire licking at its edges.

It seemed to belong with me and I used it swiftly with mostly impulses and instincts. As Sesshoumaru came at me again I flipped over him, ducked low, and slashed at his leg. I had almost got him but he seemed to see it coming and moved.

"Not bad. Better than last time. Did Natsue train you in swordsmanship as well?" Sesshoumaru ask. A light drizzle started up and I smiled to myself.

My sword vanished and without answering his question I gathered water in front of me. I concentrated and held my hands close to my chest. Once the water ball was large and spinning with much speed I threw my arms away from my chest. The ball of water went hurling towards Sesshoumaru and he held his sword in front of him.

Surprisingly it changed the Tokijin back to a normal pathetic sword. It never hit Sesshoumaru but the fact it transformed Tokijin amazed me. Sesshoumaru was eyeing his sword. He sheathed it and looked up at me. I stared at him, waiting for him to do something. Anything.

All my feelings and emotions and the old me was coming back to life inside of my mind, body, and soul. I loved the rain. I loved to battle and train as well. All of these things were bringing me back. Did Sesshoumaru have something to do with it too? Probably. I was really starting to have feelings for him. It might not have been love but it could have developed eventually. _Could have._ Why did he send me to Natsue's.

I realized Sesshoumaru was right in front of me and I looked up. He was staring down at me and I wasn't sure but I think he smiled. "Why'd you send me there?" I asked quietly.

"I thought you could handle it. I didn't think you would care." He answered back.

"But you saw that I cared, and saw that I didn't want to go." I said sadly, stepping away from him.

"I thought you could handle it." He repeated, stepping up to me.

"There wasn't any other reason? Like, maybe you wanted me to be obedient?" I spoke in a quiet voice but I knew he could hear me.

"I was hoping maybe you would pick up a few things but I didn't want you to completely change." He answered back.

"Why didn't you want me to change?" I pressed on, wanting to know.

"Because." He said quietly and turned away. "Let's get going." He announced and started walking away.

I watched him walk for a while. He seemed a little different now. I smiled, happy things were somewhat back to normal. I wouldn't be able to forget my time at Natsue's though. Never. The marks on my body might not go away for a while, even though I am a demon.

I caught up to Sesshoumaru and smiled up at him. Who knows? Maybe I do love him and I just can't sort out these feelings yet. I wonder though, how, after all these things he's put me through, why do I even think about loving him?


	21. Chapter 21

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 21**

I woke up in my room, alone. Sun was pouring through the open balcony doors but instead of embracing the light I shielded my eyes to get away from it. Time at Natsue's changed many small things about me. I got up and shut the door, then pulled the curtains shut. I looked around at the other windows and pulled the curtains over them shut so I was in complete darkness.

My vision adjusted eventually and I could see silhouettes of everything. I found some candles and lit them. Looking around again I saw a wooden chair with a beautiful kimono on it. The fabric was silk and it shined pleasantly. It was a dark red with black designs of flowers. The obi was a silky black with no designs on it.

I slid it on carefully and saw it only went down to the middle of my thighs, which is usually how I like my kimonos, but now, with scars on my legs, I didn't like it at all. I took it off and put it back on the chair reluctantly.

"You don't like it?" I heard Sesshoumaru say in his normal, distant tone.

I turned to him and bowed a little. "It's too short." I mentioned quietly.

He walked up to me and I when I shivered I realized I was naked now. His fluff wrapped around my body somewhat tightly and he pulled me closer to him. "I thought you like your kimonos short, or at least, that is what it seemed like."

"I have marks all over my body now. I don't want them to be seen." I said softly, looking away from him.

"Put it on. You look fine." He said and released me from his hold.

"I have other kimonos that are longer, I will just wear those." I said and turned away to walk to my bag.

He pulled my arm and spun me around to face him. "Put it on."

I sighed and went to the kimono, pulled it on, and fastened the obi. The kimono pushed my breasts up a little and showed slight cleavage. Sesshoumaru nodded at me and walked out. "Come on. You have been asleep for 3 days and Natsue is here to" He paused, "check up on you."

With that I froze a little. "Your fine. Come on." He said again, waiting a few feet ahead of me.

"Shouldn't I wear a collar or something?" I asked carefully.

"No. Just address her properly." With that said he started walking and I trailed along after him. I didn't really want to see her again. What if they made another deal and I had to go with her again? I stopped myself from thinking those thoughts and followed him in his downstairs study.

I noticed Natsue sitting in a comfy looking chair, her legs crossed. She was wearing an elegantly plain white kimono that was ankle length. She glared at me when we came in, probably noticing the lack of a collar and a kimono better than hers.

"Lady Natsue." I bowed quickly and stood near Sesshoumaru, who sat behind his desk.

"Well you wanted to see her. Here she is. Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly towards Natsue.

"Do you think I could have some time alone with her Lord Sesshoumaru?" Natsue asked innocently.

"No." He said simply, sorting through some papers.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked again.

"No." He repeated himself. "It does not seem like you need anything else so you may leave. You know the way out I am sure." Sesshoumaru said with finality, staring directly at her.

She seemed angry. "Hope to see you again." She said with annoyance and walked out.

I relaxed a little and walked over to the balcony doors. I didn't really like the brightness. I pushed the curtains closed a little and was about to turn around when I felt two hands on my hips. "Don't Sesshoumaru." I said demandingly.

He ignored me and pushed my kimono off of my right shoulder. He bent down and gently kissed my shoulder. It felt right but I couldn't. I still remembered what he caused me. Sending me to Natsue's even though he saw I did not want to.

I pulled away forcefully. I walked around him and towards the study's doors. "Kitai." Sesshoumaru said and I waited by the doors. I heard his footsteps come up behind me and I let him turn my body around.

I looked up at him, waiting. I kind of wished Chisami was here, so I could train with him. It was strange that I just thought of that. Pretty random actually. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?" He said while continuing to stare at me.

"Could you do something for me?" I asked, hoping he could do it.

"Depends." He answered.

"Could you have a servant transferred from Natsue's castle to yours? Is there a way to do that?" I asked eagerly.

"Possibly. Why?" He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, while I was there I trained one day with a servant. His name is Chisami and he can control both the Water and Earth Elements. Well, anyways, I trained with him and it helped a lot. I was just hoping for him to come here so I could continue to train and get better." I explained kind of quickly.

He was silent, taking all of it in probably. "It's possible I am sure, but in the deal might be something like you staying with her again." He commented quietly.

"Well, just see what deals you can make I guess. It'll be alright if he can't come. I was just wondering." I sighed a little and was about to turn to leave when Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed me.

It was brief but more than enough to shock me. I stood still, frozen. He didn't seem lust-full or anything and he had barely kissed me. Usually he would continue and try to go farther. For some reason that attracted me to him more and before I knew it I had leaned up and kissed him, not breaking away.

He seemed surprised at first but quickly slid his hands around my waist, pushing me up against the door more and holding me there as he deepened the kiss. I wasn't exactly thinking much, just going on impulse which is what I usually rely on anyways.

Before I knew it both of our clothes were on the ground in a pile. Sesshoumaru was gently kissing my neck now, moving his way down towards my breasts. He took time with kissing each one and trailed down my stomach but didn't go any farther.

This was different than him or anyone else raping me. He was being gentle and took his time. Or at least it seemed like he was. He had me laid down on the floor and was hovering over me. He was staring at me now, like he was sorry. It was a strange look to be in his eyes. Very strange actually.

He entered me slowly which eased some of the pain. I was digging my claws into his skin. Soon pleasure overcame the pain but he continued moving in and out slowly. Being with him felt right, perfect even. I realized I might love him. If I didn't I was extremely close to it now.

I moaned quietly, trying to keep it to myself from shyness. I had been raped all these times but I am still shy I guess. I felt a foreign feeling forming in my stomach and could help but almost scream from the feeling. Once it left I felt tired but still managed to lift my hips to meet Sesshoumaru's.

He sped up his pace after a while. It hurt for a few minutes but I got used to it. The feeling came again and I moaned louder this time. After a while I heard him groan and he weakened a little to his elbows. His thrusts stopped and he flipped us both over so he was laying on his back and I was laying on top of his chest.

We were both sweaty and both of us seemed exhausted.


	22. Chapter 22

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 22**

I had thought he was exhausted but after resting for barely a few minutes he got up and continued. I was trying to gather strength again but I couldn't. These past couple of weeks has been hard for me. I still felt weak from Natsue's as well but I wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru that. I was enjoying myself.

While I was thinking to myself I didn't realize Sesshoumaru's fangs trailing lightly across my skin. I shivered a little from the feeling as I noticed his hand trailing lower and lower. He raised it from my skin and when it came back I was surprised at where his hands were. He trailed slowly and lightly over my mound and I was moaning uncontrollably.

He continued this and I was moving my hips, squirming underneath him. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain above my collar bone. I screamed out loudly, tears already spilling from my eyes. I was squirming even more now, but more violently. The pain was almost unbearable and I felt like dying right there.

Soon it left and the pain left right after. I let my head fall to the side, tears still falling. I didn't know what happened. "What did you do to me!" I asked loudly as I gained composure.

**Sesshoumaru's POV **

I looked down at what I just did. I hadn't been thinking when I had done that. I was enjoying myself so much. She was willing, though doing everything innocently but for some reason that pleased me more.

She was crying I noticed but as I went to wipe away her tears she flinched. "What did you do to me!" She asked again.

Obviously she has never learned of any mating rituals or anything. I sighed. "It's a mating mark." I said angrily and got up, dressing and leaving immediately.

I walked down the halls, not sure where I was going. No where in particular. Why'd I do that? I usually have more control but she changes me whenever she's around. She was willing this time. Completely willing. I wonder why though? After everything that's happened I was sure she'd run away.

I found myself outside, walking towards the forest. She's scared of me. I can see that. She is still bold and a bit disobedient which is okay. For some reason I have been letting it slide. I sigh to myself as I walk through the forest, continuing to think of what to do.

**Kitai's POV**

I was dressed now and in my room, lying on the hard ground of the balcony. Sun was pouring over me and I was adjusting to the bright light. Sesshoumaru had marked me as his but seemed angry about it. He obviously didn't mean to but why couldn't he control himself. I ran my hand over the mark and shivered.

I was angry to though. I didn't want this to happen. I don't understand why it did. I rolled onto my side, curling up a little. It hurt so badly when he did it. I felt like dying. Why did it have to be so painful? Are there no easier ways?

I have never been told of any mating rituals or anything like that. Someone would probably have told me right before it was to happen. Like when I found the one I love a mother or someone would have explained what was going on.

Who was that person in my life? I couldn't remember. I am trying to remember a family I had or how I ended up in the Western Lands but all I can remember is fire. What does that have to do with anything?

I kept thinking about this, trying to figure it out. Eventually I fell asleep on the balcony.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I entered the castle after walking around for a while. Jaken came up and started talking but I wasn't paying attention. "Go take care of Rin, Jaken. Now." I said, trying to get him away from me. He stumbled a little as he ran off.

I went to my study, where I though Kitai would still be. She wasn't so I relied on following her scent. It was different now. Easy to find her still but her scent was changing. I walked in her room and looked around. I spotted the balcony doors open and Kitai's sleeping form on the floor.

Slowly I walked over to her and stared down at her. Carefully I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I covered her up gently and continued to stare at her. She was beautiful and strong. She was proper for the most part. She was perfect for my mate. I felt guilty though when I had marked her. Even though I wasn't thinking, just enjoying myself, it must have been my fault.

I have been thinking of her too much. Rin is a smart girl and talked to me the other day.

**Memory**

I sat down in my study just as Rin came in. Kitai has been at Natsue's for a few days and I have been worried about her. "Good morning my Lord!" She said cheerily.

I nodded a little. "Hello Rin."

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama? You look sad." She said in a soft voice, frowning. "Is it about Priestess Kitai? Where'd she go?" Rin said, confused and now by my side.

"She is at Lady Natsue's." I answered only one of her questions, leaving the others to her imagination.

"I don't like Lady Natsue. She's mean. Why'd she go there? Was she not happy here?" Rin said, stepping closer and looking up at me.

"She just had to go there for a week Rin, she'll be back soon." I answered.

"Are you worried about her? Is that what wrong?" She continued with her questions but today I didn't really mind for some reason.

"Yes Rin. I am worried about her." I answered, wondering what other questions she could possibly ask.

"Well, one of the nice ladies that plays with me says she worries about me all the time. I asked her why and she said because she loves me. So, since you're worrying about Priestess Kitai does that mean you love her Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked eagerly.

I couldn't love her. It was impossible. Why would I love her? She's not even really a Lady. I sighed a little and told Rin to run off and play with the servants. She begged not to but eventually left.

**Back to Present **

Maybe Rin was right. Maybe I do love her. But I shouldn't. I am supposed to mate with a Lady, not some Priestess. "S-Sesshoumaru." I heard Kitai say softly. I looked down at her and saw she was looking up at me sleepily. She has been sleeping a lot lately. I guess she worked really hard at Natsue's.

"Yes?" I said quietly, staring down at her. I can't be mated to her. I should kill her. That would take care of it.

"Why'd you do that to me?" Her voice was tiny and she sounded scared.

"I didn't mean to. I was enjoying myself too much I guess." I answered back, pausing, and continuing. "You're not to show anyone that mark. If you do I will have to kill you. Just act like nothing happened." I demanded strictly.

Her eyes changed in an instant but I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I decided to explain a few more things. "I have to mate with a Lady. You are a simple Priestess." I knew I would regret saying all this later but I needed to make it clear. It would help me to keep controlled if she was angry with me to.

**Kitai's POV **

I just stared up at him, waiting for him to be done and leave. I didn't think this would happen. I know it might sound stupid but I was hoping he would be happy that this happened. He was quiet, probably waiting for me to say something.

Now I knew that I would just turn in to some slave. Why else would I stay here? I am not going to be his mate and I can't assist him in any other way than doing chores. I got up and I felt him watching me. I didn't care. I got undressed and dressed into one of the long kimonos Natsue had given me.

I bowed a little to him and went to the door. "Where are you going Kitai?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask from behind me.

"To do chores Lord Sesshoumaru." I said quietly, waiting by the door.

"You should rest Kitai. You are tired I can tell." He answered back.

"No thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." I said and walked out and down the halls. I'd get the stupid castle ready for whatever _Lady_ he is to mate with. Whoever she will be will want the castle neat and cleaned. Not that it isn't already but it could be better.

I didn't want to waste my time thinking of Sesshoumaru so I cleaned the rest of the day non stop. I didn't even stop to eat when Sesshoumaru mentioned dinner would be ready.


	23. Chapter 23

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 23**

"Sora. I spilt sake all over my kimono, where are the spare ones?" I asked as I came into the small lounge room for the servants. I considered myself a servant now for two reasons. 1. Sesshoumaru does not want to mate me and apparently I am not a whore so what else is there to be. 2. Actually, there is only one reason right now.

"Oh, yes Kitai." She scurried off and came back with a clean kimono. I went into a small closet like room, changed and came back out in a rush. "Kitai, can I ask you something?" Sora asked when I got out. I tossed the kimono in a dirty hamper and looked over at Sora.

"Sure, go ahead." I said kindly.

"Why are you doing servant work? Sesshoumaru-sama had put you up in a special room and everything, so why? What happened?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, that." I sighed for a moment and sat on the saggy couch next to her. "It's a long story. I just feel as if I am a servant now. That's all. So I do the work and help out. I guess it keeps me from thinking too much as well." I explained and got up. "Well, I am gonna get back to work. Bye!" I waved a little to her and left the room.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" A servant asked as she knocked softly on the study door.

"Come in." I said.

She did so and walked in quietly. "There is a man here. He wants to see Priestess Kitai." She informs you and you nod.

"Bring him here."

"Yes my Lord." She said respectively and left. I waited impatiently and finally someone familiar stepped in.

Satsuya was his name I think. "Lord Sesshoumaru? I asked to see Priestess Kitai." He said after bowing a little.

"She is busy." I answered. I actually didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Usually by the middle of the day you would see or hear from her. She was so keen on doing chores yesterday so that is probably where she is today, despite my orders for her to stop. She wasn't a servant and I didn't want her acting like one or being treated like one.

"Yes, busy cleaning your room at the moment." He answered and I remember he had visions or something like that.

"Tell me, Satsuya, what do you see in the future now?" I asked out of curiosity.

Satsuya frowned a little and helped himself to a seat in front of my desk. "I don't know where to begin Sesshoumaru." I was annoyed that he didn't use a title with my name but he had information and I wanted it.

"Start anywhere." I commented, leaning back.

"I guess you should know. It would help to understand her better I guess. As you know she is the reincarnation of two women. Both were powerful and one was good one was evil. Pretty simple. Now parts of their souls reside in Kitai's body. What they are doing is battling for her fate. The fate of being doomed, or living peacefully." He started out and I nodded, understanding it so far. "Sakutarou and Yumika, two Goddesses who were extremely powerful. Sakutarou was the evil one, Yumika the good one. With some of their essences in Kitai it's affecting her. She'll forget things easily and have random moods where she'll do something she wouldn't usually do." He said thoroughly.

I thought about this. The day after I Ipunished/I her I found her in the forest at a lake. Then she had kissed me. No reason at all and it seemed so strange, she did not even know why she did that. And then she forgave me so quickly and it slipped out of her mind.

When she came back from Natsue's she seemed angry but it faded for some reason and she had smiled at me. Maybe what Satsuya is saying is an explanation for all of this.

"Eventually two possibilities can come out of all this." He continued. "Either she forgets all of her life or one of the goddesses take over her body and she becomes merely a puppet." He said with finality.

"There is nothing we can do then?" I asked. I didn't like either of those possibilities.

"Well, there is something. I could perform a ceremony on her to release all traces of either goddesses." He started. "But, after I complete the ceremony some of her memory might be lost. Not all of it, just some. It could come back to her eventually or it will be lost forever." He explained.

"Then that is what you will do." I said. That was better than the other two possibilities.

"Very well. I will leave to go get everything I need and I will be back in a few days." He said, getting up.

"Did you need to see Kitai?" I asked. That is what he came for. Or at least, he claimed that was why he was here.

"Well, I should be on my way so just mention to her it'll be the first night of the full moon tomorrow." He said, leaving to the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Satsuya answered and left. I sat back down and a little while later a servant came in with a tray of food. "Go find Kitai and bring her to me." I told her before she left.

"Yes my Lord." She nodded and hurried off. Soon after there was a knock on the door. I waited, wanting her to come in without permission. That would show she is not fully acting like a servant. The door never opened and I sighed. "Enter." I growled and she came in, bowed, and waited.

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked politely.

"Satsuya came by." She flinched a little and looked up. "He wanted me to mention that tomorrow is the first night of the full moon." I said carelessly, watching her closely.

Her eyes changed from plain and lifeless to full of fear, or dread. "I see. I have to leave tonight. I'll be back in a couple of days." Before I could move or say something she ran out of the room. I quickly got up and followed her scent. She was leaving the castle. She was heading even more west.

I caught up to her eventually and stopped her. "Kitai!" I yelled at her and threw her to the ground a bit roughly. I didn't mean to but she had run, knowing I was following her I am sure, and did not stop.

She stared up at me, clearly scared. I sighed and pulled her up. "Why did you run?" I asked.

**Kitai's POV **

"I have to get away. Do you remember I told you once a month something bad would happen like what happened to my village?" He nodded a little and I continued. "Well that will be happening tomorrow. I have to find a large empty meadow." I explained.

"I see." He said. "I'll show you where a meadow is. Think you can keep up?" He asked.

"I can go faster than you." I commented and he shook his head and started running. I ran after him, using the winds aid to keep by his side.

After a while we reached a completely empty meadow. "I'll be staying with you. I'd like to see what happens." He mentioned and I immediately turned and shook my head.

"No way. You can't!" I exclaimed.

"Your protests are useless. I am staying and you can't stop me." Sesshoumaru said, his face showing finality.

"Then I will force you." I said quietly. I gathered up my strength and pushed all the wind at him full force. If he wasn't so damn smart I would have gotten him. He moved with the wind gracefully and stared at me, not drawing his sword or anything.


	24. Chapter 24

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 24**

"Just leave Sesshoumaru-sama. I can't be certain what I will do. I fall asleep and don't wake up till it is over." I said, sighing and looking down to the grass. In an instant he was in front of me.

"I am staying Kitai." He said with ease. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. All of a sudden something happened inside of me. I felt a sharp pain push through my body and I screamed out as I bent on my knee.

Images flashed through my mind at lightening speed, enabling me to see what they were of. "Make it stop!" I cried out, clutching my head.

"Kitai?" I heard Sesshoumaru speaking calmly. How he was calm while this was happening to me I have no idea.

"Sesshoumaru!" I heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Satsuya. Something is happening to her." Sesshoumaru said. What was Satsuya doing here?

"Hello Kitai. Stop trying to see what the images are of and just relax. It'll help." He instructed and I tried to as best I could. The aching in my head mellowed a little. "Lay down." I reluctantly did and almost immediately felt something being spread on my face.

"What is that?" I choked out.

"Be quiet." Satsuya said harshly. "Try not to move, no matter what."

After he said that I felt a sharp edge pressing against my bare stomach. I hadn't even noticed my kimono being undone and taken off. I felt dizzy and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I sensed Kitai falling unconscious. Satsuya cut her stomach 2 times. Both times with different daggers. One was glowing red and the other blue. Now he was chanting something. It was in a different language though so I didn't quite understand it.

"Sesshoumaru." Satsuya said and I looked over at him. "Come here." I slowly walked over. "Kill her with your Tensaiiga. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong! If you know the correct spelling PLEASE message me with it.) Straight through the heart. Then, bring her back to life immediately."

It seems as if he has been planning this for longer than it seems. Interesting. It's like everyone plays into his plan and he gets exactly what he wants. A good power to have but I am sure it has its weaknesses. "This will help her?" I inquired.

"Yes." He answered simply, stepping back. I walked up to her, pulling out my Tensaiiga. Her body was bare and I noticed my mark. I growled to myself. Satsuya knows of the mark to I am sure. "Stop thinking about it and do what I said." I stared at Satsuya for a moment. I hated taking orders from others. This was about Kitai though. I want to help her for some reason.

I raised my sword, aimed for her heart, and brought the sword down effortlessly. It slid through her skin easily but she didn't bleed. I was confused for a moment, but I smelt death overcome her body unnaturally. I pulled out my sword, concentrated for barely a minute and waved it over her body swiftly.

I heard a soft moan escape her mouth as she woke up. As soon as she was brought back to life though she fell into a state of unconciousness. "Good. Take her back to your castle. I'll be back when she wakes. Take good care of her Sesshoumaru." Satsuya said with a smile.

"Tell me something Satsuya. Is everything going as you planned?" I asked as I picked up Kitai's body, holding it close so she was for the most part covered.

"Most everything. Now I'm just waiting for your next move. By the way. You'll have a visitor today." He said as he gathered his things. "See you soon Sesshoumaru."

Before he could say anymore I turned and started walking away. I glanced down at her stomach and noticed the wounds were only scars now. "Oh! Sesshoumaru!" I turned and saw Satsuya jogging towards me. "If she wakes up, don't tell her anything, her memory will be pretty messed up and I am the one who needs to talk to her. Alright?"

"I'll try." I said and turned, walking again.

We arrived back at the castle in a short amount of time. I walked through the halls, catching many stares from servants. As I entered my room I noticed a servant making my bed. "Kitai!" She screeched but bowed quickly. "Sorry mi'Lord." She apologized for her outburst.

"You are friends with her?" I asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then you'll take care of her. Get some wet rags to clean her. Now." I ordered and she glanced once more at Kitai then scurried out of the room. I laid Kitai down gently on my bed and stared at her before pulling a kimono from a dresser. It was simple black silk that would reach her ankles.

Her scars from her days at Natsue's vanished with me killing and reviving her. That's good. I changed the kimono for a shorter one. It was also simple silk but a deep red with a black obi. I set it down on a chair by the bed just as the servant walked in. She was holding a small bowl of water and a few rags.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sora my Lord." She answered with her head down.

"You'll come and get me when she wakes up. Immediately." I demanded.

She nodded. "Of course my Lord."

I walked to the door, then stopped, remembering the mating mark. "Anything you see while cleaning her you will keep to yourself. Even from her when she wakes up. If you tell one soul you'll be dead in an instant. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord." She said a little curiously.

With that said I walked out and towards my study.

**Kitai's POV **

(**At the moment she is in a coma-like state. The following that are in Italics is what she is dreaming.)**

_ "Kitai! Come look! It's a cute little cat demon!" A boy was calling for me. Who was he? He seemed so familiar. _

_ "Oh! Kei, be careful! What if it bites you?" A woman called over to him. A man had his arm around her shoulders. _

_ "Be careful son." He said. His voice was deep. (Three of these things *** mean a break in the memory type of thing. Hope it's not too confusing!) _

_ "I am Lady Kitai, of the village below." My voice came out with an irritating tone. _

_ A man was standing near me. He was a youkai demon and a very handsome and powerful one it seemed. _

_ "Yes, full dog youkai. Yet I have odd blood? It smells sweet is what many tell me It's mage blood. The villagers call me the Elemental Goddess. That is my power, control over the elements. Except water and earth, I have never approached them, just fire and wind." I explained. This man was here again. I was having a conversation with him. _

_ I am not sure if I imagined it or not but a look of lust flashed through his eyes. Another man was there. He got up with an angry look on his face. _

_ "I thought you were a mage. Interesting" He said with a malicious tone. He stopped and looked at me. "That is all I wished to know girl" He said simply. "I hope to see you again sometime maybe have an actual battle." With that the baboon looking man walked away. _

_ I feel hatred towards him. Why? He did something to me. I can feel it on my body. He hurt me. _

_ I was shocked that he just kissed me, not moving for a few moments. After I collected my thoughts I gently pushed him away. He seemed disappointed and looked away. "I love you ya know. Always have. Thought you felt the same but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" He chuckled a little while shaking his head, and just left. I let him, still standing there, speechless. _

_ He loved me. Whoever that man was loved me. Did I not love him back? _

_ He nodded and bowed. "I see. Are you not Lady Kitai, The Elemental Goddess?" _

_ Is that my name? Kitai? Am I a Lady, an elemental Goddess? _

_ "The Western Lands? Oh. Lord Sesshoumaru. All right then, that sounds okay. I will start a new life, everyone will be in my heart but I will try to forget this incident." Lord Sesshoumaru? A flash of the man from the second vision came to my mind. _

_ "Very well, for now at least. You will have to explain everything to me tomorrow or I will send you away, finding out on my own anyways." This man, Sesshoumaru, said thoughtfully. _

_ When I was younger I would train every once in a while with my father so I could know all of the basics. He noticed I would always where a short kimono instead of the hakamas and top he had offered. One day when I was 9 or 10 he joked a little at a village dinner. I still remember his exact words. 'My girl here, Kitai, she'll be the most fierce warriors ever. Not because of brutality but because of beauty. The man she is fighting will take one look at her and surrender.' Then he smiled at me. A stupid thing he said but for some reason I always took those words with me. _

_ "You'll be fine Kitai." I heard Sesshoumaru say from behind me. He'd pretty much betrayed me. This was probably his plan all along. I was sure he could simply threaten her into alliance. Why this? The only reason I found that I could believe was that he wanted to domesticate me like I was some pet. I hated this. _

_ "What's your name?" He asked all of a suddenly and I turned to him. _

_ "Kitai." I answered back quietly, moving my hair out of the way for him. _

_ "Hm, you were Lord Sesshoumaru's servant?" He asked and I could tell there would be more questions. _

_ "No. I was his guest. I am a priestess." I said, sadly looking down in the water. _

_ "Then why are you here? That makes no sense." He was confused and it showed in his voice. _

_ "Natsue wanted me here, to __**train**__ me into properness. In return for me staying here 7 days Sesshoumaru will get alliance with her lands." I explained. _

_ "I see. She must see you as a big threat then. She has never given into any deals except him mating with her for alliance with lands." He said and a smile was on his lips. _

_ "Why are you smiling?" I asked curiously. _

_ "You're beautiful." He said and met my eyes, holding them for many moments before looking back down to clean me. _

_ We reached the carriage quickly and I climbed in after Sesshoumaru. "How was it?" He asked me. _

_ "Fine." I said briefly, looking out the small window. It was late afternoon I think. We would arrive there around night. _

_ "Nothing bad happened?" He pressed on. _

_ "It was fine." I answered again. _

_ "Take off your kimono." He demanded. _

_ "Why?" I asked, still not looking at him. _

_ "Do it." He said again. _

_ I got up a little and undid my kimono then sat back down. I would allow him to see my scarred body. Maybe that would make him feel remorseful. "What did she do to you?" He asked, coming over and running his hands over my body. _

_ He continued this and I was moving my hips, squirming underneath him. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain above my collarbone. I screamed out loudly, tears already spilling from my eyes. I was squirming even more now, but more violently. The pain was almost unbearable and I felt like dying right there. _

_ "I didn't mean to. I was enjoying myself too much I guess. You're not to show anyone that mark. If you do I will have to kill you. Just act like nothing happened." Sesshoumaru demanded strictly. "I have to mate with a Lady. You are a simple Priestess."_

"Sesshoumaru!" Was the first thing I screamed when I woke up. (((By the way. She had a few other memory things while she was asleep.)))

"Yes?" A man stood by me. I recognized him from my dreams.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked carefully, just to make sure.

"Yes?" He repeated himself.

According to my dreams he's betrayed me. I slapped him and got up quickly, looking around. It didn't seem to affect him. He just stood there, watching me. I looked down at what I was wearing. A simple red kimono.

"Where am I?" I asked, backing away from him.

"My room." He answered vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Who am I?" I asked. Was Kitai my name? I think it was.

"Go back to sleep and rest." He ordered and went to walk out.

I walked up to him and pulled on his arm. "What's my name!" I demanded.

"I can't tell you anything right now." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions. Just relax. I was instructed not to tell you anything." He noted with an amused tone. "If I have to I will strap you to the bed but that will waste time. I would much rather you go back to sleep willingly."

My dreams, or memories I guess, were slowly fading from my mind, slipping away into the darkness. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to grasp them again. I looked around and saw a man standing in front of me. "Where am I?" I asked, panicked. I looked around. This room was very luxurious.

This man who was standing in front of me was very handsome. I shook my head and saw the balcony. I went to make a run for it, confused. I can't remember anything about who I am. Before I even made it to the balcony doors an arm coiled around my waist and held me firmly.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep, seductive voice asked from behind me.

"Let me go!" I yelled fiercely, squirming.

"I can't do that." He replied evenly.

"Why not!" I demanded.

"I don't want to."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes it does!"

"Promise me you won't run?"

"Why should I?"

"It's a better alternative to being chained up."

I thought about that for a moment. "Fine." I agreed grudgingly.

Slowly and with ease he pulled his arm away from my waist. I stayed put but eventually turned to him. He was staring down at me with cold, distant eyes. It made me sad just to look at them. "Are you hungry?" He asked after a while.

"A little. What do I like?" I inquired.

"Fruit." He turned and walked to the door, opening it and taking something from someone standing just outside. He came back in with a small platter, an assortment of fruits on top of it.


	25. Chapter 25

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 25**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Kitai is eating right now, cautiously. She keeps glancing up at me every once in a while. She doesn't remember anything. Not one thing. I don't even look familiar to her. I stood near the door while she sat on the floor, most of the fruit gone.

"What's my name?" She asked, looking up at me with confused eyes.

"I can't tell you." I answered briskly.

"Why not?"

"I was told not to tell you anything."

"I see. Well, until I can know everything I need to have something for me to be called." She said calmly.

I watched her carefully. Her expression made it seem like she was deep in thought. I don't see why it wouldn't be alright for me to just tell her her name. What harm could come from that? I decided not to though, just in case.

"How about Kiyo?" She asked and I nodded, not really caring. "Okay." She smiled a little. I restrained myself from smiling in response and looked away. "And what is your name?" I looked back at her.

"I don't think I should tell you that either." I said coldly.

"Okay, well can I make up a name to call you then?" She asked, her voice innocent.

"Fine."

"Okay, let's see. Um. How about." She thought for a few moments before finishing. "Toshie!" She said and looked up into my eyes as if seeking approval of the name. It sounded childish but I just shrugged, hoping Satsuya would be here soon.

"Would you like to go to the onsen?" I asked. It would probably pass by time. I wouldn't get in though because I wouldn't be able to handle being so close to her. Lately she's been ignoring me with all her chores and acting as if she were a servant. It's my own fault of course for being so mean but not having her in my bed has kept me up all these nights.

"Sure." She said and stood up with the empty plate. I called for a servant and a girl came in and took the plate.

I led her out of the room and down the hall. She followed close behind to keep up. I could tell she was looking around. "It seems as if you trust me now." I mentioned. "Why?"

"You haven't tried to kill me. And every time you look at me your eyes get a little bit softer. If you weren't someone I should trust your eyes would be cautious." She explained simply. I glanced back at her and she looked up as I did.

"Interesting theory." I commented quietly, turning back around as we reached the onsen. I opened the door and pushed it open. She walked in and took in the scenery but then turned back to me.

"Is my theory wrong?"

I ignored her question. "I'll go get you a towel and a new kimono." I said and turned around and left, shutting the door behind me. I called over one of my guards. "No one goes in and no one comes out." I said menacingly. He nodded and I turned, walking back down the hall to her old room instead of the small guest room she was resting in before.

Before I walked in I noticed Senri coming down the hallway. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I was hoping I would run into you." She said in a sexy tone, rubbing her leg against mine when she was next to me. I pushed her away from me roughly.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Leave me." I demanded and walked into Kitai's room and then to her closet. I chose a short silky black kimono with a white obi. After that I grabbed a towel and went back to the onsen.

When I walked in I saw Kitai leaning on a ledge, relaxing in the cool water. I walked over and set the folded kimono and towel on the ground. She looked over at me. "Care to join me?" She said sweetly. There was no hidden meaning in her voice. She asked it as if she's asked it every day of her life.

"No thanks. I'll have a servant waiting outside for you when you're done. She'll bring you to me." I said evenly, nodding at her once and leaving. After I shut the door I called for a servant and explained she would bring _Kiyo_ to my study. I also told her that she was to call me Toshie in front of her. After I was done explaining I walked off to my study to get some paperwork done.

After about 30 minutes of signing papers Kitai walked in. Her hair was wet and completely brushed out, getting the back of her kimono wet. There were still a few water droplets running down her smooth legs and I forced myself to look away.

"Am I mated to you?" She asked as she sat down in the chair in front of my desk. I composed my face to be blank and looked up at her.

"I am very busy right now so try to be quiet." I said and looked back down, signing random papers. I never thought of her seeing the mark. I shouldn't have been so careless.

"I suppose that's a yes." She said softly. "So when will I get to know your real name? And my real name?" She asked pleasantly.

"Lat-"

"Now." I looked up and saw Satsuya walking across the room. Kitai turned in her seat and looked up at him, cautious.

"Kiyo, Toshie." He nodded his head at each of us. I nodded slightly.

"You have no scent." Kitai mentioned, confusion coloring her voice.

To my surprise Satsuya chuckled light-heartedly. "That is one of the first things you noticed about me when we first met." He easily avoided her question. "Well I suppose you want to get your memories back, yes?" He asked, distracting her.

"Yes, that would be nice." She said, smiling. She easily trusted him.

"Alright, lay down here." He pointed to a large rug in the middle of the room. I stood, walking a little closer. Satsuya set the bag he was carrying down and kneeled next to it. "Shut your eyes and try not to move too much." He instructed and she nodded, her eyes lightly shutting.

He took out a green colored herb and spread it lightly over Kitai's forehead. I saw her shiver a little and I wondered if it was cold. He then took out a black herb and I stared curiously at it. "What is that?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern Toshie." I saw him smile. He obviously thought the name sounded funny. I growled lightly in warning. "Relax Sesshoumaru-sama." I opened my eyes slightly wider. He used my true name. "She's unconscious." He explained. I stared at her. It seemed as if she was awake. How strange that I didn't notice.

"How long will this take?" I asked while he was spreading the black herb over the green herb. He started putting his things away.

"Done." He said, standing. I nodded. "She'll be awake in a day or so. Oh and, she'll be completely normal and she will remember _everything_. And." He looked up at me. "She won't be forgetful so you'll probably have to do a lot for her to forgive you. She will be very angry about the time she spent at Natsue's and what you said to her after you marked her as yours."

"Who says I want her to forgive me? She's just a Priestess." I said coldly, slightly glaring at him.

He smiled in response though. "Yes, yes. I'm sure it won't bother you one bit when she refuses to sleep in the same bed as you. And you'll lock every door in the room but she still won't, she'd rather stay on the floor. We'll see how long you can last Sesshoumaru. Something that might help her sort everything out is going to stay with Lady Sorahiko. They got along well." Satsuya started walking towards the door.

When he was gone I sighed a little. I was hoping she wouldn't remember everything. Her time at Natsue's was terrible, I know. And then I marked her as mine and treated her like dirt. Satsuya is getting on my nerves. Being able to see what will happen but only giving vague hints about it.

I looked down at Kitai's sleeping form. I walked over to her and picked her up gently and walked up the stairs, debating on just bringing her to her own room or mine. I brought her to my room and laid her on my bed. I wanted to lay next to her but I restrained.

I sat in a chair across the room and watched her sleep.

**The Next Morning~ Kitai's** POV

I woke with a start and sat up straight immediately, taking in my surroundings. I was in Sesshoumaru's room. He had some nerve bringing me here. "You're awake." I head a soft voice say from across the room. I turned my head slowly to meet the eyes of a cautious Sesshoumaru.

I got up and walked right out of the room. I heard his footsteps behind me but he did nothing to stop me and didn't say a word. I walked straight down the stairs and out of the castle, walking towards the large fields.

"Kitai, stop." I heard him say eventually. I did, but not because he told me to. There was a little boy running up to us. He stopped and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He bowed. "Lady Kitai, Satsuya says 'Welcome back.'" Then he turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed again. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Satsuya forgot to tell you that her powers might be a little messed up. That they could be stronger than before or weaker so be careful." With that he ran off.

I turned to Sesshoumaru, glaring at him. I was hoping my powers would be stronger. "Where do you plan on going?" He inquired calmly. "You have no where to go."

"That doesn't faze me one bit. I can find a new home." I replied sourly.

"And what if Kei and Hoshiyo show up? How would they find you? You might never see them again." It was as if he thought all of this through, knowing plenty of reasons why I should stay.

I glared at him, breathing in and out through clenched teeth. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw his surprised face. It quickly faded though and he continued staring down at me. Why'd he do all of that to me. I looked down for a moment, feeling all of my rage approaching in my body and mind.

I quickly threw my leg in the air, aiming for his face. He didn't move to dodge it or anything and my foot hit the side of his head weakly. His face didn't move a fraction of an inch. "You're weak. Rest and then you can fight me." He said calmly.

I ignored him. All I wanted to do was let out all of my rage and anger and violence seemed to be the only way, even if I was weak. Luckily for me he wasn't wearing his armor and I had easy access to his chest. I threw a side-kick at his chest and again he didn't move but I kept going, punching every once in a while.

Eventually he caught my fist and brought me closer to him, holding my wrists together in an iron grasp while his other arm trapped my waist. "Feel better yet?" He whispered quietly in my ear.

"Not at all." I said hastily through clenched teeth, trying to get away as I said it.

"I sent a message to Lady Sorahiko last night asking if you could stay there for a few days. She said you were welcome to stay as long as you want. I figured you wouldn't want to stay here." He said and I stopped struggling, slightly surprised.

I quickly covered up my surprise though. "You seem to love sending me away don't you? First Natsue's, now Sorahiko's. Who's next? Naraku?" I stated bitterly, seizing to struggle but staying cautious. That angered him I guess because his hold on me became tighter and now, being weak at the moment, it was hurting.

"You're hurting me." I said and he let all of me go except for an arm.

"Are you going to stay with Lady Sorahiko or not?" He asked coldly, staring right at me, trying to intimidate me. Sadly it worked.

"Yes." I said and roughly pulled away from him, thankfully with my arm in tact. I walked past him and towards the house, hearing a faint growl behind me. I ignored it and when I walked in I went straight to my room and to my closet.

I grabbed my traveling bag that lay on the floor and walked over to the bed. I instinctively touched my neck and felt a necklace. I unclipped it and stared at it. It was the silver chain Chisami had given me. It had a blue stone on it that shimmered lightly, as if it was made of water.

"Where'd you get that?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask.

"Chisami." I answered absent-mindedly.

"He was fond of you?" He asked and I could hear a slight note of anger in his voice.

"I don't know." I answered blankly, captivated by the stone. It was as if it was hypnotizing me.

"Were you fond of him? Is that why you wanted him to be transferred here?" He asked.

"Can you go away?" I asked, annoyed with his questions. I looked up, tilting my head to the side slightly.

He growled angrily and didn't move. "No. I was not fond of him. And I told you why I wanted him to come here. He was pleasant to train with." I answered pointedly.

"Hurry up and pack." He instructed.

I slid the necklace in my bag and looked around. I had a couple of my own kimonos in there and a small magery book. I figured that'd be enough.

"You're not bringing any kimonos?" He asked curiously.

"I have a couple of my own kimonos." I said, slinging the bag on my back.

"Bring more. You never know when you'll need them." He said.

"I have a better idea." I said, looking up at him.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Give them to the girl servants. They would love and appreciate them." I suggested seriously.

He frowned. "I am not giving expensive kimonos to servants. They're just servants, they don't care." He explained evenly.

bSesshoumaru's POV/b

I saw a few tears flow down her cheeks. "I was a servant for just 7 days Sesshoumaru. Seven. I think I'd know if they cared or not. But whatever. I can't make you do anything." She said in a sad tone, pushing past me. I growled lightly, frustrated with her. I shook my head and followed her.

"Fine. I'll give the damn kimonos to the servants so stop crying." I gave in, not wanting to see her cry.

"When is she picking me up?" She asked as she reached the hallway.

"She's not. I am taking you." I answered, smirking to myself.

"I didn't see Ah&Un outside." She commented.

"You're riding on my back." I explained, excited to be somewhat close to her again.

"No." She said immediately.

"It's not that far away." I sighed.

"It better be quick." She said huffily.

Once we were outside I stopped. She came behind me and sighed but climbed onto my back none the less. She locked her weak legs around me as tight as possible and her arms around my neck. "I will need to breathe. Try not to hold on to tight." I mentioned and she loosened her arms a little.

When she was secure I started running on full speed. She buried her head against her arm and my neck, sometimes gripping onto my hair. I didn't complain though because I didn't want to anger her. After about 40 minutes of running I stopped, growling roughly. I felt her move a little.

There, standing within 50 feet were Inuyasha and his little friends. I set Kitai down and she came up next to me. "Who are they?" She asked.

**Kitai's POV **

"Eh' What are you doing over in this area Sesshoumaru?" A hanyou yelled. He stepped up. He had long white hair and cute little doggy ears. I laughed a little.

"Don't tell me you have to kill him. He's adorable." The hanyou stared angrily at me.

Sesshoumaru looked over at me, surprised-looking. Probably because I laughed. I glared slightly and he sighed, turning away.

"What are you doing with that girl? Let her go!" A girl dressed in strange clothes yelled at Sesshoumaru. I glanced over at him and raised my eyebrow. I then turned back to the group. Other than the hanyou, who now had his sword raised, and the strange girl, there was a fox demon, a little cute demon, a demon slayer, and a monk. What a strange group.

"Excuse me? Does it look like he's holding me prisoner?" I asked the idiotic girl. I don't even have a collar on. Is it not obvious?

"She's from a different time." Sesshoumaru mentioned quietly. I nodded. That explained it I guess. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow flying towards Sesshoumaru. I caught it in midair easily and twirled it in my fingers. I used my fire magery to let fire consume it and aimed it at the girl. I sensed she was a powerful human, but still a human so I let it just skim her leg.

She fell down on her other knee. "Kagome!" The hanyou yelled. The others ran over to her but the hanyou turned and glared at me. I looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Is he your brother? He kind of reminds me of you. You both can't control your temper." I snarled softly.

"I am assuming your strength has returned?" He ignored my question so I took it as a yes.

I nodded. "I feel refreshed." I turned back to the hanyou. "What's your name?" I inquired.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" He raised his sword higher, seeming to concentrate on something. I eyed him suspiciously. I felt the wind around become concentrated as well. He yelled something like 'Wind Scar' and brought his sword down. Instantly a ball of what looked like wind came hurling towards me.

Sesshoumaru had backed up and was waiting for what I would do, grinning in the background. I clapped my hands together and pushed them away from my chest and the wind stopped directly in front of me, blowing my hair and kimono around. The wind suddenly hurled back towards him, quicker and stronger than before.

"Inuyasha!" The girl, Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha." I repeated his name. "You have a pretty name." I complimented and watched him get up quickly from the blow. The monk stepped up now and I wondered what he could possibly do. He took beads off from around his hand a wind tunnel was formed. Sesshoumaru had already stabbed his sword into the ground and held his ground firmly. He must come across them many times.

"Be careful Miroku!" The demon slayer called out.

I walked calmly towards him and stood right in front of him, unphased by his wind tunnel. He looked shocked and stepped back slightly. "Can we go now Sesshoumaru? They're not worth the energy." I called back to Sesshoumaru.

"Have you taken all of your anger out on them?" He asked.

"No, I am saving the rest for you." I sensed him shaking his head.

"We can go." He said calmly, sheathing his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard a female yell. Kagome, who I am suspecting now is a priestess, shot another arrow at me and at the same time the demon slayer threw her boomerang at me. I caught both and the demon slayer looked shocked. I held her boomerang firmly and snapped the glowing arrow in half.

I hurled the boomerang back at the demon slayer. It knocked her over and the monk went running to her. I stared right at the strange girl. "Kagome, you are a Priestess I can tell. My name is Priestess Kitai, The Elemental Goddess. I will not kill you but I will not have any problem killing your friends. Do not try that again or the next arrow goes to the hanyou." I hissed angrily.

I walked over to Sesshoumaru and he was smirking. "You got stronger. You're usually not that swift." He commented and I shrugged. "I'll carry you still so you can rest." I didn't really care at this point. I got on Sesshoumaru's back and he began running immediately.

"Why do you fight with your brother? Or I should say half-brother." I asked as he ran.

"That doesn't matter." He answered in an uncaring tone.

"Fine."

After a while of running we reached the Northern Lands. I climbed off of Sesshoumaru's back when we started to approach the large castle. I walked slightly ahead of him. It was late afternoon right now, the sun just setting.

I stopped all of a sudden, causing Sesshoumaru to stop as well. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru," I started out softly. "Did you really mean what you said after you marked me?" I asked in a quiet voice, keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

He didn't answer for a long time. "Kitai. I have to mate with a Lady." It sounded like he wasn't finished but I didn't give him the courtesy of finishing. I walked away, quicker than before. "Kitai." He said, coming up behind me.

"Oh great! You're here!" I heard Sorahiko's say. I looked up and saw her smiling as she came up to greet us. I was thankful she was there to interrupt. I didn't want to finish the conversation with Sesshoumaru. I made sure to put on a fake smile and hold my tears back for now.

Once we reached each other she pulled me into a soft hug and I hugged back. "It's nice to see you again Lady Sorahiko." I bowed slightly.

"Oh, please, just Sora. It's nice of you to want to visit. Lord Sesshoumaru told me you wanted to take a little vacation. I am glad you chose to come here." She said brightly. I guess Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell her about my time at Natsue's.

I glanced back at him as I pulled away from the hug. He looked angry. I looked back at Sora as a servant started walking towards us. "Mien, please show Priestess Kitai to a guest room." Then she turned to me. "I'll be up in a few to help you settle in." She said warmly and I nodded, walking off behind Mien.

**Sesshoumaru's POV **

I watched Kitai walking away, angry and feeling regretful but I don't know why. I turned back to Sorahiko and waited, not sure why she wanted to talk to me.

"So, what is the real reason she is coming here? She seemed cautious when I mentioned a vacation." I growled lightly in warning. "If you don't tell me I won't be able to do whatever it is I know you want me to do."

"Just keep her happy." I stated.

"Why can't you manage that?" She asked curiously.

"She's angry with me." I answered vaguely.

"And I am not allowed to know why?" I simply glared at her. "Why so testy Sesshoumaru? Is this a bad subject to touch on? Does she mean something to you? Let's see. Hm. You fell for her and you care very deeply about her. But you always hide your feelings so she got mad at you." She guessed and I stared blankly at her. "Not quite right? Oh well, she'll trust me. I'll let her trust me and she'll probably tell me all about it." I turned around and started walking away, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru. I'll tell Kino and Kitai that you said bye. And don't worry about her, I'll take great care of her." I heard her walking away and I sighed slightly to myself.

I've finally been able to admit to myself that I love her and care for her. I won't ever admit that to her though because that would be a great weakness. Why can't I mate her then? Because I need to mate with a Lady. But why? Because my father said so? Because that is tradition. The other Lords and Ladies will find it unacceptable to mate with a simple Priestess.

Well except for Kino and Sorahiko. I don't really care what Natsue thinks. So that would leave Dai and his lady. Of course then there were the less powerful Lords and Ladies. I sighed and shook my head. I can't mate her though. But _why_?


	26. Chapter 26

_This is an old story I wrote forever ago. I realize there are issues in the plot, etc. I am simply posting it for some to read on the side of my normal updates. I am posting it unedited, from when I wrote it so long ago, so expect random issues, either in plotting, spelling, grammar, who knows. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someday I would love to go through and edit it, but right now I am still focusing on my newest story._

_Although this was written a long time ago and I don't plan on editing it now, I still welcome all reviews, especially constructive criticism!_

_Thanks! Enjoy._

_3 Tiff_

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

**Chapter 26**

**Kitai's POV **

I lay silently in my room. It was made of all white and blue. The walls were painted a soft blue with white lining. The furniture was all white with a beautiful stone used for knobs and variation. The bed is amazing. It's all white silk with blue trimmings and the pillows are so fluffy and soft. It's almost like heaven. The bed also has a canopy. The under layer is a see-through blue silk and the second layer is a thick white that you can't see through.

If I ever went back to Sesshoumaru's-which I was going against right now- I would ask him to have a room done just like this one. It was so peaceful. There was a large window by the headboard to that fit perfectly in the frame the bedposts made. Then there was a set of double doors, all white, with squared rows of glass. They led to the balcony.

There was also a small bathroom. It had a mini onsen, a sink, a large mirror, and a decent sized closet. The tub was done in a soft blue marble, the tile done in smooth white stone, the counters done in blue marble, and the counter-tops done in white stone. The wall the bath was on was one big window, although it didn't open.

If this really was just a guest bedroom I would probably faint to see one of the actual bedrooms. At that moment I heard a soft knock at the door. I got up from the luxurious bed and opened the door steadily. Sora stood there smiling. I opened the door wider so she could come in.

"So, how do you like your room Kitai?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's beautiful! It's absolutely perfect. Honestly, I am surprised it's so perfect." I answered back.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru was the one who told me you like waking up to the light. I have many room but I had a few maids search out the lightest room." She explained warmly.

I nodded slightly, frowning at the mention of Sesshoumaru. "He sent you something." Sora said softly. I turned, raising my eye brow in slight curiosity. Sora walked back into the hallway and waved someone in. A male servant came in carrying a few canvases with many different art utensils stacked on top of them.

I gasped slightly and watched as the servant set them down on the bed. "You paint I assume?" Sora asked as the servant left.

"Yes, since I was little." I answered, looking at all the different brushes and oils.

"Alright. Well, Kino-sama and I will be going out for the day. I am truly sorry to be leaving you alone on your first day staying with us but if you need uanything/u, simply ask the servants and they'll get you whatever you need." Sora said with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, you're fine Sora. I'll probably end up locking myself in this room all day so I can paint so you wouldn't have seen me anyways." I said, smiling slightly.

"Alright then, we'll be back later then. Have a nice day." She said, waving kindly.

After she left I set up a canvas and some oil paints and began painting.

**Later that day. **

I finished my painted about 15 minutes ago. It was a landscape. Mountains could be seen in the background with the sun setting just behind them. Closer up there was a vast field of flowers. Then, in the middle of the field, a young boy and girl lay, hands entwined and smiles lighting their faces. Kei and Arai. I smiled sadly and snapped back to reality as someone knocked at my door.

I got up and opened the door. Sora stood there, smiling. "Hi, how was your day?" She asked, stepping in as I widened the door for her.

"It was good. I painted. And yours?" I asked.

"Also good. I was actually setting up a ball. Making all the arrangements, sending all the invitations out and such. It'll be held in a few days and I was wondering if you would want to attend." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, sure. It sounds like fun." I answered.

"Oh, good!" She clapped enthusiastically. "We'll have to go to the market tomorrow to get some fabric for a kimono and I'll have to have Kino-sama find you an escort." I laughed at her thrilled expression and she calmed. "I am sorry, I can get so into things sometimes." She explained.

I shook my head. "You're fine." I said.

"Alright. Well, what do you say? We can go to the market tomorrow and get you some fabric and while we're out I'll have Kino-sama look for an escort." She restated her idea calmly.

"That sounds great Sora, really great." I said, smiling. It was hard not to be so animated when around Sora. Sometimes I felt like giggling.

"Okay! Then I will see you tomorrow morning, rest well." And with that she left.

I shut the door, laughing quietly to myself. I put the canvas and art utensils to the side and climbed in the large bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Fast Forward to The Day of The Ball**

I stood like a statue in the middle of a huge room. Servants were bustling all around me, fixing my hair, touching up my kimono, fixing the small amount of make-up I had on, and other things. Finally, when they were done, I was allowed in front of a mirror. I smiled at my reflection. My hair was done up perfectly in rare blue stoned chop sticks. Then the kimono. It was absolutely gorgeous. It flowed all the way to the ground and even trailed a few inches behind me.

The fabric was a silky dark blue with white Sakura blossoms on it. The obi was the same silky material but white with a few dark blue Sakura blossoms on it. I smiled again and slid on the simple white slippers that were also stunning even though no one would see them.

A servant came rushing over to my and I stopped, seeing she forgot something. She slid a diamond studded clip onto the side of my head. It clipped on securely with my hair and I made sure it wouldn't fall. Now, truly being finished, I walked to the top of the circling stairs where Lady Sorahiko was waiting in a silky red kimono.

"You look beautiful, Kitai." She said as I stopped next to her.

"As do you Sora." I bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for this kimono and everything, it's all so nice.

"Oh, it was nothing. Let's get going, our escorts await us." She said. Tonight is the first night I would meet my escort. I wasn't even told anything about him.

We slowly descended down the stairs and finally we came to the bottom. Kino was there, dressed in black hakamas and a black top. His sashes and embroideries were done in red, which complemented Sora's kimono. The man standing next to Kino also wore a black top and black hakamas except his sashes and embroideries were a dark blue, which complemented my kimono. Someone must have filled him in already on the colors of what I'd be wearing.

His hair was a dark brown and reached a little below his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue and his skin was fair. I sensed he was a dog youkai so he was strong and he was also pretty tall.

The man stepped up and helped me with the last step, then rose my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Hello, my name is Sadao. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

"My name is Kitai. It's nice to meet you to." I said, smiling shyly and bowing my head lightly.

His smile was charming. I hooked my arm through his lightly and we all started walking towards the large ball room. The doors were huge and wide open, showing many dancing, chattering, or eating. Kino and Sora walked off but Sora managed to turn around and give a final smile before diving into many different conversations.

As I turned to my escort he took out a simple black box from a pocket next to his sheathed swords. "Close your eyes." He said sweetly and I did so, although cautious. I heard him opened the box and then snap it shut. "Alright, go ahead. Open them." He finally said and when I opened them I saw a beautiful necklace. It was a thin silver chain and a blue stone hung in the shape of a diamond, looking fragile on the chain.

"Lady Sorahiko hinted to me that you did not wear collars and after a few times I got that I should get you a necklace. At least I hope that is what I was suppose to get." He sounded nervous at the last part.

I laughed a little and nodded. "It's beautiful. It really is." His eyes found mine and he smiled, reassured. I turned around and he brought around my neck gently, clasping it and then turned me back around. The necklace hung perfectly on the area of my chest the kimono left exposed.

"It looks wonderful on you." Sadao complimented. I blushed slightly and looked around the room as an excuse not to have to look at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and I bit my lip lightly.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I said quietly. Honestly I had never danced in my life. Maybe once when I was younger but I don't remember any steps.

"I'm sure you're a great dancer." He said as he slowly maneuvered us to the dance floor.

"Well, I haven't ever really danced." I explained.

"I see. Well, then just follow my lead, alright? I promise you'll be fine." He said, getting closer to convincing me. I listened to the song and it was very slow. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"I suppose I could try." I said reluctantly.

"Good." He said, smiling brightly.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watched Lord Sadao place his hand lightly on Kitai's hip and she in turn placed her hand on his shoulder. Their other hands joined and soon they were dancing. Not as fast-paced as the others though. Probably because Kitai didn't know how to dance. Sadao seemed to inch closer to her every once in a while and I suppressed a growl.

"They look lovely together don't they?" I heard Sora say. I turned and she was standing somewhat next to me, also staring at Kitai and Sadao.

"You got her an escort." I stated.

"Yes. Lord Sadao. Kino-sama said he'd be perfect for her." She said, smiling up at me now.

I continued to stare at them. "You seem angry Lord Sesshoumaru. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a dance with her." Sora said before walking off. I watched her leave and then shifted my eyes to the crowd.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" I heard Natsue call and I glanced up at her. She stood very close to me and slid her arm in mine. "Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru." She said sweetly.

I simply nodded at her and continued to stare at the moving couple. "Would you like to dance Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked after a little while.

"No." I said simply. The song ended and Sadao led Kitai off of the dance floor. They sat down at a table and started talking. I shook my head and looked away. Why was I so obsessed with them? Sadao was just her escort. Nothing more.

I got up anyways and started walking towards them. Sadly Natsue tagged along.

**Kitai's POV **

I tensed as I watched Sesshoumaru coming closer to us, Natsue at his arm.

"Lord Sadao, Priestess Kitai." He greeted us, nodding slightly.

Sadao and I both stood. "Lord Sesshoumaru, good to see you again. Lady Natsue." Sadao bowed to both of them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Natsue." I bowed lightly and looked to the other side of the ball room when I returned to my standing position.

Sora noticed our nice little group and she hurried over almost immediately. She smiled at everyone, bowing lightly. "How is everyone doing, enjoying the party I hope?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes, it is a nice party. I don't see why you couldn't wait a few more weeks though, my party was just a week or so ago." Natsue mentioned.

Sora smiled warmly at her despite her nasty tone. "Everyone enjoys parties Lady Natsue and yours ended a little early if you don't recall." Sora said, the smile still on her face but her voice sour.

I continued to look away from everyone although I felt eyes on me the entire time. "Yes, why was that? I wasn't able to attend your party Lady Natsue but I heard it ended so suddenly." Sadao asked curiously.

"Oh, Lady Natsue was just being very rude to Priestess Kitai." Sora said, acting as if it was nothing at all. She was trying to get on Natsue's nerves and it was working. I was glad. "Oh, Lord Sadao, Kino-sama was looking for you. He wanted to catch up. He's right over there." Natsue pointed Kino out by the refreshments.

"Will you please excuse me?" Sadao asked me kindly. I nodded and he bowed before leaving.

I glanced up and saw Natsue had walked off. I was about to leave when I was caught by Sora. "Look, a new song just started. Why don't you both dance?" She suggested and I almost choked.

"No thanks, I don't dance." I said and turned to walk away but Sora caught me again.

"Oh, but you danced so well with Lord Sadao." She said defensively.

"That was a very slow song. This one is a bit faster." I explained, keeping my eyes to the floor.

"I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru will take care of you." She said and I noticed she had managed to drag us both to the dance floor. She smiled one more time and ran off. I just stood there and I was about to walk away when I felt arms wrap around my waist securely. Then I was lifted and set back down. I realized I was standing on Sesshoumaru's feet lightly.

"Just hold on and you'll be fine." He instructed in a monotone voice. I reluctantly wrapped my arms lightly around his neck, keeping my eyes away from him.

We twirled with the crowd effortlessly. He was an excellent dancer. I would have never thought he would even know how to dance. "You dance." I stated quietly.

"You noticed."

I didn't respond, just stood there, waiting for the song to be over. "Did you like my present?" He asked eventually.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"You aren't going to say thank-you?" He asked. He didn't seem angry, it was as if he didn't care. It was unusual for him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He replied. This song must go on forever. After a few more moments he spoke again. It was as if he was trying to start a conversation. "When do you think you will come back?" Not a question I was suspecting.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Things."

The song finally ended and I went to get out of Sesshoumaru's hold but he wouldn't let go. "How about we dance again?" He didn't really ask, more like stated. He didn't even wait for my response, just started moving with the crowd as the next song started.

"I'd rather not." I responded and tried to squeeze out of his arms.

"You don't really have a choice." He informed me, holding me closer so I wouldn't struggle. "You might have gotten stronger but you're still weaker than me."

I glared up at him and he just stared back. I looked away and he spoke. "For you to come back what do you need?" He asked.

I ignored him. I'd just wait until this song was over and walk away. "Don't ignore me Kitai." He said fiercely." I rolled my eyes lightly and continued to look away from him and not speak. He growled and I shook my head.

"You're so easily agitated." I mumbled incoherently. "For me to come back you will have to promise to stay away from me. Far away from me at all times." I said. He wouldn't like that.

"No." He said almost immediately and I just shrugged. "There's nothing else?" He asked.

"Why do even want me to come back? I don't see why you care." I said with annoyance.

He let one of his hands become free and he trailed a single finger down the side of my face, my neck, and chest. "Maybe I miss you." He said seductively.

I brought my hand to his and moved it away from my chest, letting it drop to his side. "Well, is there anything else?" He asked.

"You'll say no to those conditions as well." I said sadly.

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"What are they?"

"Ask for my forgiveness." I heard him growl lightly. "And have me as your mate." The song ended at that moment thankfully.

He seemed slightly surprised at that I guess because it was easy to break away from his arms. Sadly he recovered quickly and pulled me back to him. "Kitai, why do you keep asking for that? I told you I have to mate with a Lady."

"Why do you have to mate with a Lady?" I asked angrily.

"I just do, damn it." He said fiercely.

I pulled away from him with all my strength and walked quickly out of the ball room, tears running down my face silently.


End file.
